what chaos it can be
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Ciel, si mahasiswa baru bertemu dengan Sebastian yang notabene seniornya. tapi pertemuan pertama mereka benar-benar kacau yang membuat hari selanjutnya makin kacau. ga pintar summary/ warning: OOC tingkat dewa, AU, Sho-ai, humor gagal, masih newbie/ UPDATE ch. 10 setelah hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, dan anggota Kuroshitsuji yang lain.

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal, friendship, ng... yah, pokoknya itulah...

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, entah sho-ai atau bakal berubah jadi Yaoi. Kita liat aja ntar *smirk* jadi untuk sementara rate-nya masih K

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

* * *

#epilog#

Hari yang cerah seperti biasa di kota ini. Rata-rata orang berjalan santai dan monoton, tapi sesuatu bergerak cepat. Menghancurkan harmoni pagi dengan berlari cepat seperti dikejar hantu. Ternyata itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, seorang pemuda berambut abu kebiruan berumur delapan belas tahun. Kenapa pemuda cantik ini buru-bu—

* * *

Ciel: WOI! Siapa lo berani bilang gue cantik Hah?! *niru GD di MV Fantastic Baby*

Author: A—ampun kanjeng ratu! *sembah, simpuh, sujud*

Ciel : Siape lo berani manggil gue ratu?! Ratu tuh asal muasal dendam gue tauk! *ngacungin death scythe punya undertaker*

Author : *nangis mewek*

Sebastian : Tunggu tuan muda! *nahan ujung death scythe pake telunjuk sama jari tengah*

Author : *Natap sebas bagaikan malaika—eh... diakan iblis yak?*

Ciel : *Natap Sebastian murka kek biasa* apa?! Hah?! (kayaknya Ciel lagi ketularan demam Big Bang -.-)

Sebastian : *senyum mencurigakan yang bikin orang klepek-klepek, tapi author gak ya, author cowok setia kok* apa jadinya seorang butler phantomhive kalau dia membiarkan tuan mudanya melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini? *senyum gelap* biar saya yang membunuhnya...

Author: Gyaaaaaaa! Tunggu, tunggu! Sebas! Tahan! Kita kan udah ada kontrak! Lu bakal maen ini fic sama Ciel! Tenang! Disini lu nggak jadi pembokat Ciel atawa pedophil mesum kok! *ngacungin script*

Sebastian ngambil script dan baca-baca. Tiba-tiba dia senyum gelap lagi. Si Ciel merinding disco. Karena perasaan Ciel yang nggak enak dia ngerebut tuh naskah dari tangan Sebastian.

Ciel : Blablabla... Ciel lari menuju... blablabla... sebastian adalah... blablabla... huh?! What?! Kenapa jadi gini?! *nyodoran script ke muka author* Awas lo author kampretttt! gue nggak terimaaaaaaa!

(Ciel ama author kejar-kejaran)

Sebastian : *duduk di atas kursi santai dengan kucing dipangkuan* Maaf atas intermezonya, selamat menikmati

* * *

*Back to the story*

Kenapa pemuda cantik ini buru-buru? Ternyata oh ternyata karena dia sudah terlambat di upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru di universitas ternama yang bahkan seluruh duniapun tau. Namanya? Author ga tau.

Akhirnya Ciel kita yang cantik sampai juga di depan gedung serba guna. Dia menyelip sebisa mungkin dan duduk di bangku kosong barisan paling belakang. Pada dasarnya dia emang ansos jadi ini dia anggap sebagai keuntungan.

Sewaktu Rektor tengah bercuap di atas mimbar, Ciel memulai daydreamnya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia benar-benar senang, meski tak diperlihatkan jelas, bahwa ia diterima masuk ke universitasnya sekarang dan bahkan biaya hidupnya ditanggung pemerintah! Lebih lagi, karena nilainya, ia akan tinggal di apartemen, bukannya asrama tapi apartemen khusus.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menyadarkan Ciel. Tak lama barisan bubar. Masing-masing mengurus urusan masing-masing yang belum selesai di kantor administrasi, termasuk Ciel. Beruntung ia punya keluarga disini yang bisa dititipi barangnya jadi dia tidak seperti salah seorang dari mahasiswa baru yang berjalan seakan membawa satu kompi marching band.

Ciel berjalan santai ke arah ruang administrator ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Siapakah itu? Oooohhh! Itu adalah...! itu adalah...!

Alois Trancy. (sorry girls, to fast to take him out now)

"Yow! Ciel! Ma bro! Lo masuk sini juga?! Huh?!*kayaknya Alois juga ketularan deh -.-*" kata Alois dengan senyum lima jari plus bahasa gaul yang entah darimana ia pelajari. sebenarnya Ciel sweatdrop mendengar bahasa Alois tapi dia tidak mau terlalu perduli.

tapi tunggu! Ciel melongo. Temannya nyolong mangga sewaktu SD itu, ia tahu seberapa besar kapasitas otaknya, jadi, kok bisa dia masuk ke universitas ternama seperti ini?! apakah terjadi sebuah kesalahan besar pada penerimaan mahasiswa baru!? Dan dia langsung menyuarakan pertanyaannya itu.

Alois cengengesan. "Tenang bro, gue nggak masuk sini jalur belakang kok. Lu tau kan gue jago nari flaminggo?"

"Flamenco," Ciel mengoreksi sambil sweatdrop. jago kok nggak tau namanya -.-

"Yah, apalah itu, pokoknya karena gue menang nari fla-apalah itu, gue ditawarin masuk sini. Tapi nggak full beasiswa kayak elu. Gue potongan setengah harga loooh!" ucapnya bangga dengan gaya cabe-cabean.

Ciel ber'oh' saja. Dia malas melanjutkan pembicaraan ini karena ia tahu, makin dilanjutkan, makin ngawur Alois akan menjawab. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan tanpa berkomunikasi sama sekali ditemani nyanyian Alois yang tidak jelas. kebetulan Alois juga akan pergi ke gedung administrasi. Kalau orang biasa mungkin akan merasa '_akwaaaaaard!' moment _dengan keadaan sekarang, tapi Alois yang sudah berteman dengan Ciel sejak SD sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian ini.

Tak lama, sekali lagi, pundak Ciel ditepuk. Saat menoleh dua sosok yang lebih tinggi dari mereka tersenyum. Mereka adalah... siapa hayoooo?! Maaf mengecewakan tapi mereka adalah Agni dan Soma!

Reader : Author sompret! Kapan lu ngeluarin pangeran kegelapan kita?! *bersiap nyekik author*

Author : Sa—sabar! Makanan paling enak tuh, harus dimakan belakangan!

Reader mulai kembali duduk dengan tenang sementara Author memperbaiki kemeja dia yang berantakan. Author memutuskan untuk melanjutkan di tempat yang aman, takut dengan tatapan serigala para reader. Kembali!

"Cieeeeeelll! Alooiiissss!" ujar Soma dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Somaaaaaa! Agniiiiii!" balas Alois sama lebaynya.

"Alooooiissss!"

"Somaaaaa!"

"ALLLOOOOIIISSS!"

"SOMAAAAAHHHH!"

_Duag! Buk! Bletak! _

Itu adalah suara Ciel menjitak Alois dan Soma yang bertingkah bodoh tingkat dewa. Buktinya, mereka saling teriak nama satu sama lain padahal mereka jelas-jelas berhadap-hadapan. lebih spesifik, berpelukan erat. Diam-diam Agni berterima kasih karena dia tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu pada Soma yang notabene adalah orang yang mempekerjakannya.

"Woohoo! Sudah kuduga kalian akan datang kesini! Dengan otak Ciel dan kesupelan Alois, aku yakin kalian lolos!" ucap Soma setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Alois.

"Benar, kami ucapkan selamat datang disini, kalau perlu apa-apa, kalian bisa datangi kami," tambah Agni kalem seperti biasa.

Soma dan Agni adalah kakak kelas Ciel dan Alois di SMA. Kadang Ciel sendiri bingung, bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di kumpulan orang seperti ini. dia dan Alois yang kontras, Agni dan Soma yaang juga bagai langit dan bumi. Ngomong-ngomong soal kumpulan, Ciel tersadar mereka kurang satu orang lagi. Mungkin anak itu tidak masuk, pikir Ciel sampai sebuah suara melengking bak seriosa gagal memanggil namanya.

"SIEEEEERUUUU!"

Seorang gadis berikat dua membentuk twister berlari ke arah Ciel dan tepat sebelum ia melompat ke arah Ciel, segera Ciel menyingkir, menyebabkan gadis itu jatuh terjerembab. Hanya beberapa saat sampai dia kembali berdiri ceria dan memeluk leher Ciel erat. Ya, dia adalah Elizabeth Midford. Kakak sepupu Ciel yang satu angkatan dengan Soma dan Agni.

kedatangan Elizabeth menyebabkan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena Alois, Soma dan Elizabeth selalu kompak dalam menghancurkan kesunyian. lelah berkerumun seperti orang gila, beruntung tujuan Ciel dan Alois berbeda, Ciel memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tujuan awalnya dan paling dulu meninggalkan kerumunan itu tapi belum jauh, Soma memanggilnya lagi.

"kau masuk major farmasi'kan Ciel?" tanyanya ragu dan dibalas Ciel dengan anggukan bingung. "Uhh.. Ciel! Aku lupa bilang, hati-hati dengan Michaelis dan gangnya!" peringatnya.

Ciel mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ukh, pokoknya hati-hatilah! Soalnya kalian satu major, sebisa mungkin hindari masalah dengannya!" ujar Soma. "Dia orang yang sanggup melelehkan tulangmu hanya dengan tatapan manisnya itu!"

Ciel sweatdrop. Tatapan manis yang meluluhkan? Memangnya ada? Tapi ia tak ingin memperpanjang cerita jadi ia hanya mengangguk tak acuh.

Setelah beberapa kali belokan ia memandang langit yang mendung. Langit mendung selalu menjadi omen buruk bagi Ciel. Ditepuk pipinya berkali-kali, tenang Ciel! Masa hari pertama sudah ada masalah? Ucapnya menguatkan diri.

Ohh... betapa harusnya ia menyadari omen itu memperingatkannya. Harusnya ia sadar dengan omen itu ia harus berhati-hati dalam apapun, termasuk berjalan. Karena sedikit khawatir dengan omennya, ia berjalan agak buru-buru dan di dekat belokan, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Orang itu berambut hitam kelam sekelam malam tanpa bintang. (iyalah! Ntar ketombe dong!) mata coklat kemerahannya tajam diiringi bulu mata yang berjejer rapi. Parahnya, ia tengah memegang kopi di gelas plastik dan bisa dipastikan kopi itu tumpah ke kemejanya.

Ciel menyadari kesalahan fatalnya saat orang itu berbalik. tampan, bahkan Ciel yang laki-lakipun tahu bahwa ia tampan. tapi entah kenapa Ciel merasakan perasaan tak enak dari orang itu. Ia segera meminta maaf dengan raut bersalah.

Diam beberapa saat, Pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Maaf kau bilang?"

Senyum masih bertengger, tapi tatapan matanya benar-benar menusuk. Ciel merasakan bulu tengkuknya berdiri ketika orang itu menatapnya dan ia langsung tahu, orang inilah, Sebastian Michaelis.

~TBC~

* * *

Ciel : *duduk ngos-ngosan* ukh... whateverlah! que sera-sera! anything will be, will be! huft! Sebastian, cake!

Author : *Ikutan duduk ngos-ngosan* tenang Ciel-sama, ntar anda juga seneng kok! saya pastikan anda nggak tertindas kok! *acungin jempol.

Ciel : *buang muka*

Sebastian : *nahan ketawa sambil nyodorin cake ke Ciel*

Author : Ukh... yaudah deh, readers, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, DLL.

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal, friendship

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, entah sho-ai atau bakal berubah jadi Yaoi. Kita liat aja ntar *smirk*

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau penasaran, cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel 'Love, Hate, and Hocus-Phocus'. Hahaha, author ga pernah bosan baca novel itu. Ga bosen liat si metroseksual Troy dan si pantang menyerah Gadis.

Ini masih fic pertama author jadi gomen kalau banyak bolong sana-sini. Maklum, author pan bukan tukang bangunan. Ok, cukup cuap-cuapnya, saya persembahkan! What Chaos It Can be! Jejejeng!

* * *

**Ch. 1 'Morning Chaos'**

Ciel mengerjap matanya malas. Dia baru saja sampai di rumah bibinya tadi malam setelah perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan dari hometown-nya. Senyum kecil mewarnai wajah lelahnya saat ia ingat bahwa mulai hari ini ia akan jadi mahasiswa di universitas ternama, plus ia juga memiliki hak khusus.

_Mahasiswa baru... hmmm..._

5 detik...

20 detik...

1 menit...

"Oh! _Shit_! Penerimaaan Mahasiswa baruu—ooowww!"

Ciel terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur ketika sadar bahwa hari ini ada upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ditolehnya cepat jam di dinding, pukul 08.43 dan upacara dimulai tujuh belas menit lagi.

Buru-buru Ciel menyambar pakaian dan menuju kamar mandi di lantai bawah.

"Hai bibi Ann! Paman!" ucap Ciel sambil lalu masuk ke kamar mandi pada wanita yang tengah duduk di meja makan dan pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun tidur warna merah. Rambutnya merah dan bibirnya pun merah.

"Berapa kali kubilang, it's Madam Red!" protes bibi Ciel pada keponakannya yang sekarang sudah sibuk menyimbur diri. Madam Red menggeleng kecil.

Suaminya menenangkan, "sudahlah Ann, kau sudah tidak muda lagi. Kau bahkan sedang mengandung, kurangi kegilaanmu pada warna merah. Aku khawatir nanti anak kita lahir dengan warna merah pula!" canda suaminya. Madam Red hanya mendengus kecil.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Ciel keluar dan kembali tergesa-gesa naik ke kamarnya lalu mengenakan pakaian bebas rapi. Dari bawah bibinya memperingatkan Ciel untuk sarapan tapi Ciel tak menggubrisnya. Tak lama ia kemudian turun.

"Bye bibi Ann! Paman!" ucapnya sekali lagi sambil lalu dan kali ini keluar rumah. Tapi sebelum itu ia menyempatkan diri mencium pipi bibinya.

"Hanya di saat seperti ini anak itu baru terlihat aktif," keluh Madam Red yang disambut oleh tawa suaminya.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampan, berambut hitam kelam berjalan penuh karisma ke arah gedung administrasi. Di sepanjang jalan ada saja wanita-wanita yang meneriakan namanya dan berteriak kegirangan tapi pemuda itu tidak perduli. Ia adalah Sebastian dan wajahnya kali ini sedang mendung. Meskipun begitu, ketampanannya sama sekali tidak luntur.

Sebelum ke kantor administrasi Fakultas Farmasi, Sebastian menyempatkan diri ke _coffee machine_ yang ada di pojokan gedung. _Coffee machine_ itu memang disediakan khusus untuk mahasiswa. Sebenarnya Sebastian bukan penggemar kopi instan, tapi ia memang mencintai kopi. Sebesar cintanya pada kucing...

_kucing... huft..._

ia jadi ingat kejadian buruk tadi pagi lagi!

Memang apa yang terjadi sampai bisa membuat Sebastian pundung seperti ini? Ternyata oh ternyata, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke kampus, di depan gedung apartementnya, ada seekor kucing tengah duduk santai membersihkan bulunya. Kucing itu sangat cantik dengan bulu berwarna biru keabuan plus mata biru kelam. Sebastian terpesona. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terlena oleh cantiknya kucing itu. Ia baru saja ingin mengelusnya ketika seorang anak kecil datang menangkap kucing itu. Ternyata kucing itu peliharaannya.

30 menit yang lalu...

* * *

_"What a true beauty you are... Aoi*" gumam Sebastian tanpa sadar._

_ia baru bermaksud menghampiri ketika seorang anak kecil mengangkat kucing itu._

"_Hey, boleh aku mengelusnya?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum ramah. _

_Sebastian tidak sadar senyum ramahnya membuat seorang wanita tua di seberang jalan menjatuhkan apel-apelnya, dua orang gadis yang tengah jogging menabrakan diri ke tiang lampu, seorang polisi wanita terpesona sampai-sampai ia lupa mengarahkan kendaraan yang lalu lalang dan menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun di jalan raya. Kehancuran yang sangat mengerikan dan ia hanya fokus untuk mengelus kucing itu._

_Tapi apa yang terjadi? Anak itu mundur selangkah. Sebastian bingung dan berjalan mendekatinya tapi anak itu kembali melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya malah membawa kabur si kucing tanpa sempat Sebastian mengucapkan perpisahan. Jangankan itu, sekedar menyentuh kupingnya saja ia tak sempat. _

_Sebastian membatu. Ia dapat mendengar suara pecahan hatinya. Tiba-tiba dunia Sebastian jadi gelap. Hanya ada dua lampu sorot, yang satu menyorotnya sementara yang lain menyorot si kucing. Ia terlutut lemah tak berdaya, menatap cintanya yang terbang ditiup angin. Si kucing menatap Sebastian dengan mata besar yang berkaca-kaca. Sebastian menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kucing yang mulai menghilang..._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!"_

_Oke, semua itu hanya ada di dalam batin Sebastian. Nyatanya ia hanya terdiam membeku ketika anak itu berlari dengan Aoi *Sebastian memberinya nama tepat setelah ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama*. Tapi tetap saja ia sakit hati. Yang ia maukan hanya mengelusnya! Kalau boleh sedikit memegang telinga dan tangannya. Oh! Jangan lupa mandi bersamanya! Kalau perlu juga tidur dengannya!_

_Ckck, Sebastian... pantas saja anak tadi membawa kabur kucingnya. Ia ternyata menyadari otak konsletmu... -.-_

_Setelah terdiam beberapa saat meratapi nasib, ia pun bermaksud berjalan ke coffee & Tea shop yang ada di dekat apartementnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewa. Tapi kemudian ia mendapati shop itu hancur karena tabrakan beruntun tadi._

* * *

_Ukh! What a morning chaos! aku tidak bisa mengelus Aoi dan juga tak bisa menikmati _black coffee_*..._Gerutunya. _Hopefully_ ia tidak akan mengalami chaos lain.

Ia mengambil gelas plastik yang ada di samping mesin dan mulai sibuk menyeduh kopinya. Sesekali gadis-gadis yang lewat menyapanya dan memberi kerlingan nakal yang ditanggapi Sebastian dengan senyum menggoda. Walaupun dalam hati Sebastian selalu berangan, seandainya mereka adalah kucing, pastilah ia akan merasa lebih bahagia.

Andai otakmu waras Sebastian, kau akan sadar kalau semua perempuan itu kucing, kau tidak akan lahir... -.- oh! jangan-jangan Sebastian memilih terlahir sebagai kucing lagi?! tapi Sebas, sama aja percuma... nanti kau nggak bisa mengagumi dirimu sendiri kok...

Sebastian berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi pagi dengan mengesap kopinya tapi tak lama tiba-tiba punggungnya diseruduk oleh badak lepas yang menyebabkan Sebastian terpental hingga ke pompeii—oh! Maaf, maksudnya ia diseruduk oleh seseorang dan menyebabkan kopinya tumpah.

Ia menoleh pelan ke arah si penabrak bernasib malang dan ternyata yang didapatinya adalah seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah nan cantik memohon maaf padanya dengan raut bersalah.

Pemuda itu bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut berwarna biru keabuan. Ketika ia menatap mata pemuda itu, ternyata warnanya sama seperti warna mata kucing yang tak jadi ia sentuh tadi. Pemuda itu sempurna sebagai pengingat kejadian buruk di pagi tadi.

Sebastian punya pagi yang buruk hari ini dan ia sangat-sangat tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Dan sekarang kemeja kesayangannya malah ketumpahan kopi panas. Ia hanya mendesis kecil ketika panas kopi itu meresap ke dalam kemeja hitamnya.

"Maaf kau bilang?" ucap Sebastian dengan senyum menusuk.

Ia meneliti sosok di depannya. Pemuda itu berambut abu kebiruan dengan mata beriris biru gelap dan wajah yang menonjolkan kefeminiman. Sebastian tahu bahwa di depannya adalah laki-laki, tapi karena terlanjur kesal dengan sengaja dia berkata, "Oh, nona mungil, anak SMP bukan disini tempatnya, perlu kuantar kau ke tempat yang benar?" balasnya dengan senyum yang terlihat sekali menyindir.

di sisi lain Ciel _speechless_. _What the heck?!_ Wajah orang di depannya ini sangatlah tampan dan seperti malaikat, tapi ternyata, sifatnya benar-benar buruk. pantas saja Soma memperingatkannya... kemudian ia sadar, Sebastian baru saja memanggilnya 'nona' dan 'anak SMP'.

_Aarrrgghh! Be-beraninya dia mengungkit hal yang paling tak ingin kutahuuuuuu!_

Tanda urat muncul baik di kepala Ciel dan Sebastian. Mereka sama-sama jengkel satu sama lain. Dan kelihatan sekali mereka sama-sama keras kepala walaupun Sebastian tidak cemberut seperti Ciel tapi tersenyum menusuk.

"Aku ini laki-laki... dan aku bukan anak SMP..." desis Ciel kesal menahan emosi.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang, _shortie_?" Sebastian sengaja menekan kata _shortie_. Tak lupa ia tersenyum sinis.

Ciel menggeram. "kubilang..." Ditariknya kerah Sebastian dan berteriak di telinganya. "AKU BUKAN ANAK SMP! TULIIIIII!"

Setelah berteriak begitu Ciel mendorong Sebastian yang masih pening dengan teriakan Ciel dan berlari ke arah administrasi sambil mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Sebastian. Sayang karena terlalu pokus pada Sebastian, ia tak sadar bahwa di depannya ada tiang dan kemudian terjadilah tabrakan sempurna yang memberi cetakan sempurna di dahi Ciel.

Sebastian yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa puas penuh kemenangan. "Rasakan itu, _shortie_!"

* * *

"Sebas _darling_! Kenapa berwajah seperti itu?" rajuk Martha, administrator yang mengurus berkas Sebastian yang tak terima pagi-pagi Sebastian _nya_ berwajah kelam.

"Ukh... _it's nothing_ Martha, hanya sedikit lelah..." jawab Sebastian sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Uhuh? Kurangilah pekerjaanmu... kau itu terlalu _workaholic_, Sebas... lagipula pekerjaanmu yang sekarang tak ada hubungannya dengan jurusanmu yang sekarang. Plus, kau diberi hak khusus, jadi untuk apa kau kerja jadi model? Kau tidak perlu uang untuk biaya kuliahmu'kan?" Martha berbicara sambil mengurus berkas-berkas Sebastian.

"Hmm... kau mengatakan itu karena perduli atau... karna tak ingin aku menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis-gadis model itu?"

jelas sekali pertanyaan Sebastian itu adalah pertanyaan jebakan. Tapi siapa sih yang tak senang dengan Sebastian? Mungkin satu-satunya adalah pemuda bermata biru kelam tadi.

Argh! Sebastian jadi jengkel lagi. Terima kasih kepada anak itu, ia terpaksa harus kembali ke apartementnya untuk mengganti baju. Sekarang ia mengenakan kaos putih long sleeve dengan V neck yang ditambah dengan kalung panjang bermata gembok silver. Membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan dan kalem tapi tetap saja, ia tak senang. anak itu telah merusak gaya terbaiknya hari ini.

Sebastian adalah seorang model, jadi tentu saja style adalah hal yang terpenting baginya. karena itulah setiap hari setiap pagi hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memutuskan busana terbaik hari ini. Ia kemudian teringat, anak itu benar-benar payah dalam mode. kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna orange tua dan celana jins plus jumper? yang benar saja! anak itu seperti anak SMP yang tersesat ke universitas.

"Sebas? Hey, _darling_! Ini! Berkasmu sudah selesai. Oh ya, nanti kau akan kedatangan teman sekamar. Kalian akan tinggal di satu apartement yang sama, be nice ok?" Martha menyerahkan balik berkas-berkas Sebastian.

"Uhuh, _well_, itu tergantung teman sekamarku nanti. Sepanjang dia bukan perempuan kurasa bukan masalah besar..." Sebastian menutup berkasnya lalu menatap Martha dan tersenyum. Membuat wanita berumur 28 tahun itu tercekat dan memerah. "_You know I can get **well** with everyone_..." ucapnya dengan suara seseduktif mungkin dan ditutup dengan kedipan mata sebelum meninggalkan ruangan administrasi.

Sepeninggal Sebastian, Martha membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kerja. Wajah sampai telinganya memerah dengan sempurna dan hal itu selalu terjadi setiap Sebastian datang.

"Ukh, _look how lucky ya' are_," teman sekantornya menggoda. "Aku juga mau mengurus berkas Sebastian." gumam temannya setengah ber_daydreaming_.

Martha baru akan memprotes ketika seseorang mengetuk mejanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati di depannya ada seorang pemuda cute berwajah baby face tengah menatapnya ragu-ragu.

"Permisi, saya Ciel Phantomhive dan saya kesini untuk mengurus hak istimewa saya. Katanya saya diminta mengurusnya pada Martha Francisio, apakah itu adalah anda?" tanyanya dengan senyum ragu.

Baik Martha maupun temannya gelagapan. Anak itu... cuteeeee sekalliiiii! Martha harus mati-matian menahan teriakannya demi menjaga wibawa.

"Iya, itu aku. Mulai sekarang, setiap semester kau harus mengurusnya denganku, jadi salam kenal," balas Martha ceria.

Martha mulai mengurus berkas Ciel mulai dari apartement yang akan dia tinggali sampai keperluannya tapi sesekali ia melirik wajah manis Ciel. Sekarang ia mulai mengakui bahwa ia memang sedikit beruntung. Mahasiswa yang diurusnya rata-rata berwajah di atas kata lumayan.

Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan berkas itu pada Ciel dan menyadari warna kemerahan di dahi Ciel.

"Um, keningmu kenapa?" tanya Martha penasaran.

Refleks Ciel memegang keningnya dan mengaduh karna nyeri. Useless refleks, gerutunya dalam hati. Rasa sakit itu mengembalikan ingatan beberapa saat lalu dan membuatnya malu.

_Ukh! Memalukan sekali menabrak tiang di depan orang yang kuhina... dasar manusia sialan! awas dia kalau bertemu lagi! aku akui aku memang salah tapi...ukh... sudahlah..._

Ciel menghela nafas lalu berusaha tersenyum pada Martha. "Ti—tidak, hanya kurang hati-hati... ahaha..."

Ciel buru-buru berbalik dan mendorong pintu dua arah yang bisa ditarik sekaligus didorong. anehnya, pintu itu tidak bergerak. Ternyata dari arah lain seseorang juga mendorong pintu itu. Ciel mendongak dan mendapati itu adalah... Sebastian.

"Oh... _not this guy again..."_ gumam mereka bersamaan.

Tanda urat kembali muncul. Ciel berusaha mendorong pintu itu sekuat tenaga, berharap dengan begitu Sebastian akan terjengkang ke belakang. Tapi ternyata Sebastian juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Jadi sekarang mereka tengah berbuat hal bodoh dengan saling mendorong satu sama lain. Sebastian menggunakan bahu kirinya sementara Ciel dengan bahu kanannya.

_Anak ini memang badak! Jelas-jelas badanku lebih besar tapi dia sama sekali tak bergeming!_ Pikir Sebastian.

_Aaaakkkhhh! Dasar tiang listrik! Kokoh sekali sih?!_ Pikir Ciel.

"Ehem!" dehaman Martha membuat Ciel lengah.

Otomatis pintu terdorong ke arah Ciel. Sebastian sempat tersenyum senang, tapi ia langsung bergumam 'oh, _damn_!' ketika Ciel mencari pegangan dan berakhir pada kaos Sebastian. Jatuhlah si badak dan si tiang listrik bersamaan. Untung Sebastian langsung menjulurkan tangan agar tidak menindih Ciel.

"Minggir dari atasku tiang listrik!" perintah Ciel yang mulai merasakan nyeri di bokongnya. Bokongnya mulai mengalami kerusakan setelah jatuh dua kali. Sekali dari tempat tidur dan sekarang.

_Thick!_ Tanda urat muncul lagi di kepala Sebastian. Ia berusaha berdiri tapi ternyata Ciel kurang sabaran dan ikut berdiri, jadi... kalian tahu sendiri pasti'kan... sekali lagi mereka bertubrukan. Kali ini saling berhadapan.

"Hoi badak! Sabar sedikit kenapa?! Badanmu saja yang pendek dan kecil! Tenagamu itu tenaga monster!" gerutu Sebastian.

"UAAPAAAAHHHH?! Pendek?! Kecil?! Kau saja yang gigantisme*! Dan kau bilang badak? Kau saja yang terlalu gemulai! Banci!" protes Ciel yang tak terima dikatai seperti itu.

"Banci katamu?" ulang Sebastian tak percaya. "Ini bukan banci! Ini namanya metroseksual! Kau saja yang tak bisa dandan, cebol!"

"C—c—c—ceboooolll?! Ka-kau! Kau belah dua kampungan!"

"Kau yang kampungan! Baju lusuh begitu! Nona~" Sebastian mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan nada mengejek.

"Uurrgghhh! Apa masalahmu?!"

"Kau yang apa masalahmu!"

"Aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak dengar!"

"Dasar tuli!"

"Suara semut!"

"Lembek!"

"muka cewek!"

"Kh! Gigantisme!"

"Hahaha, kau mengulang hal yang sama dua kali, kehabisan kata-kata hm, _my lady_?"

"Ukh!" Ciel mengatupkan giginya rapat.

"Hahaha! Cebol, cebol," senandung Sebastian.

"Aarrrrgghhh! Muka mesum!"

"Apa kau bi—l"

"CUKUUUUUPPP!" suara Martha menghentikan pertengkaran anak SD itu. Wajahnya menampakan seolah ia ingin memakan kedua pemuda di depannya. "Hentikan kekonyolan kalian. Berdiri!" perintahnya tegas.

Ya, awalnya Martha tertawa melihat pertengkaran anak SD itu, tapi lama-lama jengkel juga dia.

Sebastian dan Ciel saling berpandangan dan ber'tch' bersamaan. Mereka berdua berusaha berdiri. Tapi memang mereka tak belajar dari kesalahan. Ketika sekali lagi berusaha berdiri, kali ini kepala mereka yang saling terantuk.

Spontan Martha tak bisa mempertahankan wajah batunya dan kembali tertawa. Tapi teman sekerjanya yang duluan pecah tawa.

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama mengelus dahi mereka. Sebastian berusaha menarik nafas menenangkan diri agar tidak bertingkah _childish_ seperti tadi. Sebaliknya, terdengar 'huft' dari pihak Ciel. Sebastian mengamati Ciel. Nampaknya anak itu tidak berniat berdiri duluan jadi Sebastian mengambil kesempatan sebelum mereka bertabrakan lagi. Kali ini sukses. Ciel menyusul dan mulai sibuk membersihkan belakangnya yang kontor.

Mereka saling menatap sinis satu sama lain. Martha bersumpah, ia bisa melihat kilatan permusuhan dari kedua orang itu. Sebastian duluan yang memutuskan kontak mata dan berjalan ke arah Martha.

"Huh, dasar _shortie_," gumamnya sengaja.

_twitch!_ Tanda urat muncul di kepala Ciel.

Ia berbalik ke arah Sebastian, "Dasar banci muka mesum belah dua cupu pengidap gigantisme!" teriaknya.

"Kau!" desis Sebastian sambil memasang posisi siap mengejar Ciel yang telah menghilang dari balik pintu. Tapi baru keluar ia malah tertawa.

Untuk yang keempatkalinya, Ciel menabrak tiang dan jatuh. Yang ketiga? Kan saat dengan Sebastian tadi... Oh Ciel, kenapa kau hobi sekali menabrak sesuatu? Kau mau jadi bego? Iya? Janganlah! Nanti kau tidak bisa mengalahkan Sebastian lagi loh!

"Well, karma berlaku, _ma lady_," sindir Sebastian masuk kembali ke ruang administrasi.

Dari posisinya, Ciel masih bisa mendengar tawa Sebastian.

Awas kau Sebastian Michaelis! Ciel mendeath glare ke arah ruang administrasi. Padahal kalau dipikir, itu semua salah Ciel juga'kan?

~TBC~

* * *

Aoi : Biru

Black coffee : Kopi hitam yang tidak ditambahkan susu ataupun creamer. gula? mungkin sedikit...

Gigantisme : penyakit yang menyebabkan orang tumbuh raksasa akibat kelebihan hormon somatotrofin

* * *

Ciel: Ini nih! Ini kenapa aku tidak mau! Masa aku jadi kayak Mey-rin?! Teledor?! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku sebagai _Head of Phantomhive Family_?

Sebastian: Pfft...! *berusaha nahan ketawa sambil ngobatin jidat Ciel yang merah* sa-sabar tuan muda...

Ciel: sabar, sabar! Kau sih enak! Dasar pengidap gigantisme! *buang muka*

Sebastian: *twitch!* ehem, kalau perlu saya ingatkan, saya bukan pengidap gigantisme, anda saja yang kurang gizi, my lord...

Ciel: Masa bodo! Ukh! Ngomong-ngomong mana author tolol itu? Aku mau protes!

Sebastian: oh? Benar juga... mana ya dia?

Sementara itu ternyata Author tengah berada di rumah undertaker, spesifiknya lagi di salah satu peti mati buatan Undertaker. Dia sembunyi karena tau Ciel sudah murka di lokasi.

Author: Sabar ya Ciel, bentar lagi author bakal kasih lihat hak istimewamu dicerita ini kok...

Undertaker: *ngomong dari dalam peti mati di sebelah author* Khekhekhe... saya jadi tidak sabar. Gimana ya muka Mr. Butler nanti kalau tau dia—

Author: Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan dibocorin sekarang! *noleh ke arah readers* Review please? *wink*

Readers: *muntah darah semua. Bahkan ada yang sampai sakaratul maut*


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, DLL.

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning : OOC tingkat Asia Tenggara, entah sho-ai atau bakal berubah jadi Yaoi. Kita liat aja ntar *smirk*

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

Setelah release dua chapter baru nyadar kalau author lupa ngasih tau ini AU, hiks... gomen ya readers...

Well, hari ini menu kita adalah...!

* * *

**Ch. 2  
**

**Afternoon coffee, afternoon tea, afternoon chaos**

Ciel membuka perlahan pintu rumah bibinya. Tidak ada siapapun jam segini. Bibinya sibuk di rumah sakit memeriksa pasien sementara pamannya pastilah mengurus bisnis. Ia menghela nafas lega. Bagaimanapun juga kalau sampai bibinya yang overprotektif itu melihat stempel merah di keningnya, bisa terjadi kehebohan berlebihan. Ciel bahkan curiga bibinya bakal menyeretnya ke rumah sakit, memaksanya di rawat inap, memanggil seluruh dokter ahli dan menghajar tiang-tiang yang ditabrak*coret* menabrak Ciel. (Tau'kan Ciel nggak suka disalahin)

Senyum gelap terpasang di wajah Ciel ketika ia memikirkan hal yang terakhir. Mungkin bagus juga, biar tiang listrik itu (rd. Sebastian) dibunuh oleh bibinya. Segera Ciel menggeleng kepala, menepis pikiran bodoh itu. Tetap saja dia harus melewati hal-hal di atas dulu baru sampai ke bagian terakhir.

Sekali lagi Ciel menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa langsung pergi begitu saja. Ia harus menunggu bibinya pulang dulu. Ciel naik ke kamar tamu di lantai dua tempat ia menitipkan barang-barangnya. Ia mengganti kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kaos oblong berwarna abu-abu, mengenakan kalung bermata kunci dan mengganti sepatu dengan sepatu kets lukis. Tak lupa jumper putih yang lengannya ia lipat sampai siku.

Mau kemana Ciel dengan gaya semanis ini? Tentu saja minum teh... hahaha, benar sekali, Ciel adalah pecinta teh. Rasa cintanya pada teh sama besar dengan cintanya pada anjing. Ia jadi teringat anjing peliharaannya, Sebastian.

_Sebastian... ukh!_

Dengan cepat Ciel mencari Androidnya lalu mencari nama ibunya, Rachel Phantomhive.

"Hai _honey_! Bagaimana upacaranya? Sudah bertemu teman baru? Bagaimana dengan Soma dan Agni? Oh! Apa kau bertemu Lizzie?! Ah! Mom lupa bilang! Alois juga diterima loh! Jadi _how's your day_?" tanya ibunya bagai kereta api berkekuatan shinkansen.

"Mom... kau bertanya apa mencekokiku? Huft..." gerutu Ciel.

Terdengar tawa dari seberang. Itu suara ayahnya. Samar-samar Ciel bisa mendengar Vincent Phantomhive mengejek Rachel. Ciel tersenyum kecil. Ah, betapa ia sudah merindukan ayah dan ibunya. Padahal mereka baru terpisah kurang dari 48 jam.

"Aku baik saja... dan ya, aku sudah bertemu mereka semua... oh mom, aku menelepon karena ingin meminta sesuatu," Ciel ingat apa tujuan awalnya.

"Huh? Apa pun itu _honey_, mom mendengarkan,"

"Tolong ganti nama anjing kita," kali ini wajah Ciel diwarnai aura gelap dan suram.

"Hah?"

"Ok, aku mau pergi untuk mencari teh yang enak. Sampai nanti mom,"

Ciel memutuskan hubungan telepon lebih dahulu. Sekali lagi ia mendesah. Ia harus cepat mencari teh yang enak. Teh selalu berhasil menenangkan emosi Ciel. Ia bersyukur tadi malam sebelum tidur ia sempat menanyakan tempat yang menyediakan tea.

* * *

Akhirnya Ciel sampai di tempat itu. Namanya Vla de Vli. Entah apa artinya, Ciel tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Yang ia mau tahu adalah seberapa enak teh buatan cafe itu. Ia masuk dan tanggapan pertamanya, tempat itu nyaman. Tidak terasa aura kecanggungan. Terkadang ada cafe yang saat kita masuki menunjukan aura diskriminasi.

_Hm, not bad,_ gumam Ciel dalam hati.

Ia memilih duduk di pojokan dekat jendela. Pelayan datang menyodorkan daftar menu. Ciel hanya melirik sekilas dan langsung memesan _chamomile tea*_. Tak sampai sepuluh menit pesanan Ciel datang. Dihirupnya aroma _chamomile_ yang menenangkan. Ciel sudah mulai tenang ketika tanpa sengaja matanya terarah ke pintu masuk.

Disana berdiri, _our handsome, sexy, free and single_ Sebastian. Ia tengah melepas jaket hugo bossnya bertema natzies berwarna hitam dengan kaos yang masih sama dengan yang Ciel lihat di gedung administrasi tadi pagi. Seluruh penghuni toko, tak terkecuali Ciel sempat terpesona melihat betapa mempesonanya Sebastian. Yang ia lakukan hanya melepas jaket, tapi seakan ia tengah berjalan di atas _catwalk_.

Ciel yang paling pertama tersadar, penghuni yang lain masih _drooling_ a.k.a ileran memandang Sebastian. Sebastian mengibaskan rambutnya dan menyisirnya ke belakang. Menimbulkan efek seksi yang luar biasa (liat ch. 56 komiknya XD). Ciel segera menoleh keluar dan mendapati hari ternyata gerimis. Pantas saja rambut Sebastian basah.

Ciel mengembalikan arah tatapannya ke Sebastian dan sempat terlonjak ketika Sebastian tengah menatapnya juga. Tanpa sadar Ciel meneguk air liurnya sendiri. Beda dengan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arah Ciel. Senyum itu mungkin melumpuhkan orang lain, tapi SEbsatian bersumpah, ia bisa melihat Ciel terkejut seperti kucingyang jika takut atau terancam bulu-bulu tengkuknya akan berdiri tegak.

Sebastian berjalan ke arah Ciel dan membuat perasaannya makin tak enak. Sampai di meja Ciel, ia menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapan Ciel. Ciel sendiri masih membeku karena tindakan Sebastian yang tak ia mengerti. Tak menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk setelah Sebastian.

"Lama menunggu _**baby**_?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Oh, kalian pasti bisa lihat, wajah Ciel berubah menjadi biru. _Sweatdrop_ besar turun di pelipisnya. Matanya membelalak dan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Cukup lebar untuk memasukan semangka di dalamnya.

"HAH? Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ciel tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "_**Baby**_, jangan bilang kau marah karena aku terlambat, hm?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada pelayan. Memesan sebuah kopi melya*. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf _**darling**_..." ujar Sebastian sambil memasang _kitty eyes._

Ciel mendengus. Ia tak suka dan tak akan pernah suka kucing jadi Sebastian benar-benar terlihat menjijikan. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Ciel suka cerita detektif dan sekarang adalah saatnya ia menjadi detektif. Ditelitinya sekeliling lalu mendapati dua orang wanita bertingkah mencurigakan.

_Oh, jadi ini... hum... kau berhutang padaku, Sebastian Michaelis_. Ciel tersenyum gelap disertai aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

Giliran Sebastian _sweatdrop_ melihat senyum pemuda itu yang... gelap. Tak sesuai dengan wajah _angelic baby face_ miliknya. Ia tahu ia salah memanfaatkan si _shortie_ untuk kabur dari para _stalker_ itu. Tapi ia pikir ini adalah jalan terbaik. Selain itu ia ingin memberi pelajaran untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Sebastian sempat terkejut ketika melihat Ciel tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Ia mengesap teh miliknya lalu kembali tersenyum ke arah Sebastian. "Oh, _darling. Don't be_... aku tahu kau mungkin sedang sibuk dengan selingkuhanmu," balas Ciel tenang, dingin, dan menusuk. Layaknya kekasih yang telah berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa pasangannya selingkuh.

Sebastian terbatuk kecil. Karena sejak awal Sebastian menyapa Ciel dengan suara yang besar, cukup besar untuk di dengar seluruh penghuni cafe, Ciel juga membalasnya dengan sama nyaring. Beberapa orang mulai teralih perhatiannya ke arah kedua pemuda berwajah di atas rata-rata ini.

_How dare this shortie..._ geram Sebastian.

"_No, no, baby_. Aku hanya sibuk pemotretan. Kau tau'kan aku model sibuk?" balas Sebastian masih dengan senyumnya.

_Oh? Kau seorang model Sebs? Pantas saja kau congkak_. Pikir Ciel. "Mungkin saja kau selingkuh dengan model pendukungmu," balas Ciel masih tenang sambil mengesap tehnya.

Sebastian menghela nafas dalam. Diperhatikannya gaya Ciel. Sekarang anak itu benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA. Well, setidaknya anak itu sudah naik kelas. Matanya kemudian tertumbuk pada mata kalung Ciel.

"Baby, apa kalung kita berdua masih tak cukup jadi bukti? Hatiku ini terkunci dan hanya kau yang bisa membukanya," balas Sebastian dengan nada manja.

_Damn_! Ciel jadi menyesal memilih kalung ini tadi. Harusnya ia pakai kalung bermata palu atau silet saja tadi! Arrrrghh! Ia masih belum mau kalah! Di satu sisi Sebastian juga tak mau kalah. Mereka bisa dipastikan seratus persen lupa dengan kedua gadis yang mengikuti Sebastian.

"Well, bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Gloria yang jalan denganmu beberapa hari lalu?" karang Ciel asal. Tentu saja asal, memang mereka sudah bertemu sebelum hari ini? Ini saja baru pertemuan kedua mereka.

Sebastian melongo. Tak percaya Ciel tahu bahwa ia sempat jalan dengan Gloria, model yang bekerja sama dengannya beberapa waktu lalu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?! Kau menstalk-ku ya?!"

"Hah?! Jadi itu benar?!" tanya Ciel balik. Tak percaya dengan fakta bahwa ternyata _lucky guess_ itu benar-benar ada.

Sebastian _speechless_. Ciel _speechless_. Para pelayan _speechless_. Para pelanggan lain _speechless_. Readers _speechless_. Author ikut _speechless_. Cerita ini jadi _speechless_ dan berakhir _speechless_... nggak ding! Becanda! Sebastian menenangkan diri dan berusaha kembali ke permainan mereka. Bagaimanapun, Sebastian suka game dan ia tak pernah kalah... (_did you see it? Huh? Huh? Tell me you see it! The hint! _XD)

Sebastian memasang jurus rahasia. Senyum lembut yang membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung ter'gasp!'. Kecuali Ciel. Ia tahu ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"_Baby_... kalau aku selingkuh, kenapa sejak awal aku mau pacaran denganmu? Aku itu hanya menemani Gloria sebentar... lagipula, kalau memang aku selingkuh untuk apa aku masih pacaran denganmu yang _**mungil**_ dan _**masih SMA**_ ini?" yap, benar. Sebastian sengaja nge-_hit nail in the head_.

Ciel menganga tak percaya. "APAAAAA?! Kau bilang aku mungil?!"

"Tapi _baby_, kau memang mungil... _and that's why I_—"

"_Stop calling me baby_! Namaku Ciel Phantomhive _and I'm not JKT 48 member!_"

* * *

"Lho? Ciel? Kok kamu tau Baby nama anggota JKT 48?" tanya Author yang tiba-tiba nongol.

Ciel tergagap kaget. Entah karena Author yang tiba-tiba, puff! Nongol disampingnya atau karena ketahuan ngefans sama JKT 48.

"Tuan muda... ternyata anda..." Sebastian memandang iba Ciel. dia bahkan menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna putih untuk mengelap air matanya yang ketahuan bo'ong banget.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Heh, author songong! Ngapaen lo disini?! Kan nggak ada di script lo nongol sekarang! Sono balik ke alam baka! Gue pan cuman salah dialog!" Ciel berusaha membela diri.

"Well, whatever, yang ngarang pan gue, udah ah, lanjut deh, lanjut... readers, kita ngegosip di belakang aja soal Ciel ngefans JKT! Wkwkwkwk!" Author cepetan kabur pake kabut ninja tepat sebelum Ciel mengacungkan _death scythe _pinjaman ke arah leher Author.

* * *

"_Stop calling me baby_! Namaku Ciel Phantomhive _and I'm not small_!" (huft... dialog kali ini bener, _said_ Ciel.).

Sebastian tersenyum. _Ah, jadi nama si shortie ini Ciel Phantomhive huh?_ Ini kemenangan pertama Sebastian. Ciel baru menyadari kekalahannya dan berusaha menyeimbangkan keadaan.

Wajah Ciel tiba-tiba mendung. Ia menoleh keluar jendela. Para pelayan dan pelanggan lain tersentak. Rupanya mereka sedari tadi ikut menonton drama picisan yang dimainkan oleh Sebastian dan Ciel dengan serius. Setelah diam sekitar lima menit, Sebastian bahkan sempat menghabiskan lebih dari separuh kopinya, Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian dengan wajah seakan hampir menangis.

"Aku sudah lelah... kita putus saja," ucapnya lelah. Sekali lagi terdengar 'gasp!' dari para penghuni cafe yang lain.

Seandainya bisa, mata Sebastian mungkin bakal melompat keluar. Tak ia sangka anak kampungan ini ternyata jago juga ber-akting. Tidak, ia tidak bisa kalah sekarang. Tak akan ia biarkan Ciel menari hula-hula merayakan kemenangannya.

"_Baby! Ciel! Look at me! Don't say that honey_! Kau tahu aku tak suka candaanmu yang ini. Setengah tahun kita pacaran dan kau sudah mengucapkannya sebanyak 180 kali! Kau tahu'kan seberapa susahnya aku membawa gitar itu dan kemudian harus menangkapmu yang melompat ke pelukanku dari jendela kamarmu setelahnya?" kerling Sebastian nakal.

Giliran mata Ciel yang hampir keluar. "_I __**NEVER**__ do __**THAT**__!_" bantahnya lepas kendali.

_2 : 1_.

"_Oh, you are_... ingat saat kau kira aku kencan dengan adikku Lana? Atau kau cemburu karena aku lebih perhatian pada kucingku? Atau saat aku dan ibumu tengah berbelanja untuk ulang tahunmu?"

"OHHH! OOHH!" terdengar suara terkejut dari sisi lain. Itu adalah salah satu pelanggan cafe yang tengah menutup mulutnya terkejut. Baik Sebastian maupun Ciel sama-sama lupa bahwa di cafe itu ada orang lain dan tak sadar bahwa orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka adalah _openly gay couple_.

Ciel ber'huft'. Ia mulai lelah betulan. Ia kemudian menyadari pergerakan dua wanita yang tadi mencurigakan. Mereka keluar sambil menangis! Ciel menghela nafas lega. Ia pun menyadari tujuan awal mereka dan bahwa sudah terjadi _missconception_ besar-besaran di cafe mungil ini. Semua orang bertingkah seakan mereka sedang menonton drama roman picisan dan menanti-nanti kelanjutan dialog Sebastian dan Ciel!

"Well, Mr. Michaelis, nampaknya latihan kita cukup sampai disini. Saya yakin dengan ini saja drama kita sudah cukup memuaskan." Ucap Ciel ditutup dengan senyum lebar bagaikan imph.

Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melirik kecil ke arah dimana stalkernya duduk dan mendapati mereka sudah keluar. "Yah, anda benar _**little**_ Phantomhive. Walaupun tak kusangka aku akan bermain dengan anak SMP sepertimu," balas Sebastian dengan senyum tak kalah beracun.

Tanda urat muncul di kepala Ciel. Ia baru saja akan membalas perkataan Sebastian ketika di dengarnya deru tepuk tangan. Orang-orang benar-benar serius terbawa akting mereka berdua. Ciel hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah mereka. Dapat ia lihat Sebastian berusaha menahan tawa. Ciel jadi ingat sesuatu. Kalau ia anak SMP, sementara Sebastian terus-terusan menggodanya berarti...

Senyum licikpun terkembang. Ia berdiri, berjalan mendekati Sebastian, menunduk, dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sebastian. "Well, kau berhutang budi padaku, mister pedophil, fuu~uh.."

Ciel sengaja meniupkan angin ke telinga Sebastian dan berhasil membuat Sebastian merinding disko. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Pedophil? Huh! Andai saja tidak ada orang di cafe ini, mungkin Ciel sudah dibakar Sebastian hidup-hidup. Ia menggeram kesal. Ciel sendiri sudah lama menghilang tapi ia seakan masih bisa melihat senyum imph milik Ciel terpampang di depannya.

_Damn that shortie..._ geramnya dalam hati.

~TBC~

* * *

Kopi Melya : kopi yang dicampur dengan sedikit madu dan bubuk coklat

Chamomile tea : Teh dengan campuran chamomile yang pasti

* * *

Author: so? So? Gimana Ciel-sama? Senang gak? Senang gak? Kubikin kamu disini berhasil mempermalukan Sebastian loh...!

Sebastian: *cough* apa maksud anda 'mempermalukan'? *men-death glare author*

Ciel: Humm... not bad... *berusaha nyembunyiin senyumnya*

Author: Hehe, told you so! Glek! *kaget liat aura gelap Sebastian* ampun Sebastian! Kan situ nggak kalah-kalah amat! Lagian! Kita bisa ngejek si Ciel-sama karena ngefans sama JKT 48 loh!

Sebastian: *nepuk kepalan tangan ke telapak* oh iya! Benar juga! *smirk* Tuan muda, ternyata anda...

Ciel: Shaddap! Heh, thor! Lu sebenernya dukung gue apa Sebastian seh?

Author: Saya netral *Pasang tampang datar*. oh! dan author lagi nyoba ngegambar CIel dan Sebas ver. author... wish me yah! Btw, bagi yang pernah baca shugo chara pasti sadar, kalung Sebas sama Ciel terinspirasi dari Humpty-dumpty key & lock-nya. Hahaha...!

Ciel: Dasar author ga modal... -.-

Sebastian: iya... ga modal... -,-

Author: bodo! Yang penting gue happy! Well, readers, saya tau kok banyak yang jadi silent readers, gapapa, saya senang ada yang mau baca fic ga jelas ini TvT b kaget juga karena ada yang mau baca... hiks... terima kasih atas dukunga—

Ciel: Shaddap lo author gila! Berisik! *noyor author* well, terima kasih sudah membaca, nantikan saat-saat saya mempermalukan Sebastian lagi! b(^_^)d

Sebastian: Tumben tuan muda senyum... *curiga* well, terima kasih sekali lagi, nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

Author: Oh tunggu! Ketinggalan sesuatu

A, C, & S : kalau berkenan, Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, DLL.

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, entah sho-ai atau bakal berubah jadi Yaoi. Kita liat aja ntar *smirk*

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

Aloha readers! Maaf ya author ga update kemarin... soalnya author baru pulang kampung dari London naik pesawat pribadi Phantomhive Inc. Yang berhasil author colong, hahahaha!

Oh btw! Buat **sweetberry-san**! sankyuu banget buat reviewnya! Uhuhu! Andai anda tahu bagaimana reaksi saya ngelihat review anda. Saya nangis sambil ingusan karna terharu, hiks... *plak!* abaikan...

hehe, iya, itu Ciel sama Sebastian mahasiswa Farmasi yang bakal jadi apoteker dan seperti biasa, mereka berdua *duh! Sebenarnya ini udah ngespoiler sih tapi yaudahlah* bakal bersaing dapat satu pekerjaan yang ditawarin oleh sebuah perusahaan obat besar.

Iya, yang bikin malu itu typo nya bahkan ada di judul... harusnya pan ch. 2 -.- makasih sudah mengingatkan! :) well, selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya :D

buat **kuroneko-san**, *bow* arigatou, watu tau dari anda kalau tulisan yang benar itu death scythe, saya langsung ngakak guling-guling, ciyuuuussss! bukannya apa, saya jadi nyadar, ga salah nih guru bahasa inggris di sekolah ngasih nilai dibawah rata2, listeningnya ancur abis! XD saya ga pernah tau tulisannya sih... cuma sering denger -.- jadilah typo yang terulang selama tiga chapter, hahaha

okeh, chapter ini saya edit dan saya ralat... *bow* gomen ya... dan benar-benar sankyuu buat pemberitahuannya :)

* * *

**Ch. 3 Welcome to Room of Chaos!**

"Kau akan langsung kesana hari ini Ciel?" tanya Madam Red setengah tak rela.

Ciel mengangguk malas untuk kedelapankalinya. Yap, bibinya telah delapan kali mencekokinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya seakan-akan Ciel baru saja mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia hamil.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat! My darling bahkan belum pulang!" Protes Madam Red.

Ciel menghela nafas. "Tapi aku harus kesana sekarang bi. Ini sudah mulai malam. Lagi pula aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Aku tinggal seapartement dengan orang lain jadi tidak baik kalau mengganggunya lebih malam lagi..." jelas Ciel untuk yah... ke empat kalinya.

"Justru itu!" ucap bibinya tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana jika teman sekamarmu itu ternyata jahat?! Bagaimana kalau kalian tidak bisa akur?! Oh Ciel _baby_,"

'twitch!' tanda urat muncul di kelapa eh kepala Ciel. Panggilan '_baby'_ jadi mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi siang. Arrrgghhh! Lupakan manusia arogan itu Ciel!

"Bi, tenanglah. Aku bukan anak kecil. Begitu selesai mengepak barang aku akan menghubungimu oke? Sekarang kau harus lepaskan tasku yang peluk itu. Lagi pula kita mulai jadi tontonan orang bi," ucap Ciel sambil tersenyum _sweatdrop_.

Ya, benar. Beberapa belas menit lalu Ciel bermaksud untuk pergi. Ia sudah berpamitan dan berdiri di depan pintu rumah bibinya sampai tiba-tiba bibinya memeluk tas sebesar karung beras milik Ciel dan mulai mengulangi pertanyaan tak bermutu.

Dengan tak rela Madam Red melepas tas Ciel lalu memeluknya erat. Seakan-akan mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya. Dasar _Drama Queen_ -.- padahal jarak mereka hanya sekitar lima blok doang...

Taksi yang ditumpangi Ciel berhenti di depan sebuah apartement asri bercat coklat tua. Diangkulnya tas sebesar karung beras dan dijinjingnya satu lagi tas yang sedikit lebih kecil. Entah dari mana Earl muda kita itu punya kekuatan sebesar it— (berhenti karena dipelototin Ciel).

Ciel berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk persegi di lantai paling dasar. Diketuknya perlahan pintu ruangan itu, tapi baru sekali ketuk pintu itu sudah terbuka.

_Krieeet..._ Kosong... pelan-pelan Ciel mendorong pintu. Suasana di sekitar Ciel entah kenapa berubah menjadi suram dan horor. Terdengar suara biola digesek yang berasal dari hp author. Ruangan yang ia ketuk itu sangatlah gelap. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan entah dari mana berterbangan mawar merah. Sedikit demi sedikit menjadi badai lalu dari tengah badai mawar merah itu, sesuatu tak jelas berputar-putar gaje bagai pusaran angin diantara badai mawar. Sesuatu itu berhenti lalu memasang pose metal dan berkata,

"DEATH!"

"Uwaaaaaaa!" teriak Ciel ketika akhirnya sesuatu itu mulai terlihat jelas bentuknya. Sesosok makhluk jejadian dengan atribut merah-merah, rambut merah, dan kacamata aneh berhiaskan tengkorak plus gigi berbentuk taring semua seperti Hiruma dalam ey—oke stop. Ini beda fandom -.-

"KYAAAAA!" makhluk itu ikut teriak karena terkejut.

"AAAAAA!"

"HIYAAAA!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"WAAAAA!"

"AAAWWAAAWAAA!"

"Uw—tunggu! Tunggu! Stop! Kenapa jadi kita lomba teriak begini sih!" potong si makhluk serba merah yang mengingatkan Ciel pada bibinya.

_Ukh, masih mending Madam Red kaleee!_

"Ma—maaf," ujar Ciel sambil berusaha membiasakan diri dengan makhluk flamboyan di depannya. "Na—nama saya Ciel Phantomhive. Saya mahasiswa baru, ini berkas saya,"

Si makhluk gaje menerima berkas Ciel. Sesekali ia ber'uhuh, uhuh' dan ber'oooh'. Ia mendongak kemudian tersenyum, menunjukan gigi-gigi taringnya yang bukannya membuat Ciel nyaman malah membuat bulu-bulu tengkuk Ciel berdiri tegak.

"Oh, jadi kamu tho mahasiswa baru yang punya hak khusus terakhir?" ucapnya dengan logat jawa yang kental. (Grell dengan logat jawa? Pfftt!) Ia menyadari pandangan bingung Ciel. "Hehe, mahasiswa baru yang lain udah pada selesai masuk. Akuh, Grell Sutcliff, tapih kamu boleh panggil akuh mbak Grell!" ucapnya Centil.

Ciel melongo. Ia yakin seratus bin seribu persen suara yang keluar adalah suara laki-laki. Tapi yasudahlah. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat di apartement barunya jadi ia akan ikut saja apa mau si ma—mbak Grell.

Grell mulai sibuk mengurus berkas Ciel lalu tak lama kembali dan menyodorkan kunci kamar apartement baru Ciel. "Inih, kamu sekamar sama seniormu yang jugah Fakultas Farmasi! Dia cowok paling ganteng loh! Dia juga model terkenal!"

Twitch! Perasaan Ciel tak enak, tunggu... seingat Ciel, Soma pernah bilang bahwa...

"_Please don't say..."_ ucapnya tak sadar dengan suara seperti bisikan.

"Dia ganteng banget! Akuh aja yach, nggak bosan liat mata merahnya ituh!" celoteh Grell yang tak menyadari perubahan muka Ciel.

"_Please don't say..."_ masih dengan suara seperti bisikan

"Auh! Rambut hitam kelamnya itu loh! Bikin orang pengen ngelussss!"

"_Please don't say..."_

"Namanya, Sebastian Michaelis!"

"_NOOOOOO_!" akhirnya Ciel mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

* * *

Di apartement Sebastian...

_NOOOOOO!_

Sebastian yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring di atas sofa langsung terduduk. Ditolehnya kanan-kiri lalu mengorek kuping (iuuuh!) dengan kelingking. Ia bersumpah ia mendengar teriakan _**baby**_-nya itu.

"Ah, _no, no..._ tidak mungkin... aku pasti berilusi..." pikir Sebastian.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang administrasi,

Grell menutup kedua kupingnya dengan tangan rapat-rapat. Siapa sangka tubuh mungil di depannya itu memiliki suara seriosa gagal tingkat kecamatan? Grell ber'huft'. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang bertingkah seakan ia baru saja bertemu death reaper dan akan dibunuh saat Grell menyebut nama Sebastian.

"Ciel," ucap Grell yang seenaknya langsung memanggil nama depan Ciel. "Kau kenapa bereaksi seperti itu? Kau pernah ketemu Sebastian? Iya? Dia mencampakanmu huh?" tanya Grell perduli.

_Mencampakan, heh_, Ciel mendengus._ As if_. Yang ada Ciel yang mengajaknya putus (liat chapter dua XD). Ukh... ada apa dengan dewi fortuna? Apa ia sekarang membenci Ciel?! Kenapa ia harus terus-terusan berhubungan dengan si tiang listrik banci metroseksual muka mesum pengidap gigantisme itu?

* * *

Author: Buset dah Ciel -.- panjang amat lu kasih sebutan buat Sebas.

Ciel: Bodo... gue pan nggak bisa ngehina dia seenaknya di dunia asli Kuroshitsuji... jadi gue nikmatin disini aja *meletin lidah*

Sebastian: Tuan muda... anda... keterlaluan! *Lari sambil ngebanting pintu*

Author: *Mangap* Se—sebas! Lu mau kemanaaaaa?! Oiiii! Sejak kapan lu jadi alay begono?!

Ciel: *Ikutan mangap* ke—kenapa butlerku jadi error begitu?! *nge-death glare Author* hei author sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada butlerku?!

Author: Lho? Kok anda jadi formal begitu?! Loh?! Kok saya juga jadi formal?! Akh! Sudahlah, ini juga salah anda young earl!

Ciel: Apa maksudmu?! Kau harus kembalikan Sebastian! Nanti tak ada lagi yang membuatkan kita cake!

Author: *snap!* benar juga! Tenang, hamba telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk memancing Mr. Butler. Khukhukhu! (entah kenapa jadi ketularan Undertaker -.-)

Ciel: Ciyus?

Athor: Ciyuuuussshhhhh

Ciel: Miapah?

Author: *Ngeluarin mie instan tiba-tiba* mie se***ap ayam special. (Korban iklan, hiks)

Dan authorpun mengeluarkan kucing-kucingan yang diikat ke sebuah pancingan. Dengan handal ia melemparkannya ke luar pintu. Ciel ber'oooh!' kagum. Tak lama pancingan jadi berat dan Sebastian berhasil ditangkap! ^^ (oke, kembali ke cerita!)

* * *

"ARRGGGHH! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!" kata Ciel sambil satu kaki naik ke atas kardus jeruk dan kedua tangan mengarah ke langit.

Entah dari mana itu kardus datang. Ciel menoleh cepat ke arah Grell dan menatapnya tajam. Grell langsung merinding karena ngerasa kayak tikus yang ditatapin sama pemangsanya, elang. Ciel langsung melompat dan meluk kaki Grell. Mohon-mohon supaya tidak sekamar dengan orang itu.

Ciel menatap mas—mbak Grell dengan tatapan horor. "Ma—mbak, ga bisa gitu saya ditempatin satu sama orang lain?" ucapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Air matanya berlinang dan ingusnya (ini ingus mulu diungkit -.-) menempel di celana coklat Grell. Iyuuuuhhh!

"Duh, ndak bisa e dik! Kalian'kan dibiayain pemerintah biaya tinggalnya, jadi ya harus begitu! Ng... gini deh, mbak Grell yang cantik ini bakal ngabarin kalau udah ada kamar yang kosong, oke?" tawarnya. Kasihan juga dia dengan Ciel walaupun ia tak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat Ciel ogah setengah mati sekamar dengan Sebas-chan _**nya**_ itu.

"Tapi ma—eh mbak!"

"Ga ada tapi-tapian! Masuk ke kamar!" perintah Grell.

"Woi! Salah dialog!" protes author yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba nongol pake kabut ninja.

Grell salting, "Eh iya, sorry... Duh, dek, gimana ya? Coba ajalah dulu! Demi mbak Grell deh!" katanya sambil kedip-kedip kelilipan sapu(?).

Ciel menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah. Setelah berdadah ria dengan Grell, malas-malasan ia menyeret koper pakaiannya ke lantai enam, tepatnya kamar nomor 626. Ukh, nomornya saja sudah menimbulkan bad omen untuk Ciel. Diketuknya pintu apartement masa depannya itu.

Ketika pintu dibuka, sosok Sebastian terpampang indah, nyata, cetar, membahana badai berfigura pintu. Ciel baru akan mengeluarkan suara ketika pintu dibanting tepat di depan hidungnya.

Tanda urat muncul di kepala Ciel. "Hooooiiii! Bukaaaa!" ujarnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang membatasi surganya dengan dunia nyata.

Di balik pintu. Sebastian bersandar. "Ini pasti ilusi... ini pasti ilusi..."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu, _DOK! DOK! DOK! KODOK!_

"OIIII! Buka pintunya!"

Sebastian menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan erat-erat. Matanya juga ia pejamkan tak kalah erat. "Ini pasti ilusi... ini pasti ilusi!"

"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! KELUAR KAU PENGECUT!" kali ini teriakan itu diiringi gedoran keras.

"INI PASTI ILUSIIIIII!" Teriak Sebastian.

Diam beberapa saat, Sebastian menghela nafas lega. Tapi kemudian, "INI BUKAN ILUSI DASAR KAU BANCI PENGIDAP GIGANTISMEEEEEE!"

Sebastian mengerang kesal. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Lelah juga ia mendengar jeritan Ciel. Belum lagi fakta harinya yang cukup buruk. Di depannya sekarang, berdiri Ciel sambil menenteng koper dipadupadankan dengan wajah cemberut tingkat kecamatan.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sebastian mendengar suara Ciel dan menit berikutnya, _**baby**_-nya itu sudah muncul di depan pintu apartement Sebastian. Ia kira ia lagi-lagi berhalusinasi, makanya ia langsung membanting pintu. Berharap itu akan langsung hilang, tapi teriakan dan gedoran Ciel menyadarkannya bahwa ini bukan _daydream_... ini _nightmare_...

"What is wrong with you?!" ucap Ciel sambil mendorong Sebastian yang menghalangi jalan masuknya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau masuk kamarku seenaknya?!" balas Sebastian jengkel. Ia berbalik dan mendapati ternyata Ciel tengah menatapnya garang. Malas-malasan ia bersandar di kusen pintu masuk.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Kita jadi teman satu apartement. Puas? _Now, show me my room, let me take a rest for awhile_, setelah itu kita lanjutkan percekcokan nggak mutu ini." Balas Ciel sambil men-death glare Sebastian. Tidak perduli kalau ia sekarang bertingkah superior terhadap seniornya.

_Cih! Senior apaan? Dengan gaya flamboyan dan fakta bahwa ia model, pastilah dia bodoh! Tak ada gunanya aku menghormati manusia seperti itu! Paling-paling dia masuk karena punya uang banyak!_

Sebastian ber'huft'. Jadi dia _roommate_ yang diberitahu Martha tadi pagi? Kalau tahu bahwa orang itu adalah si Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian pasti sejak awal sudah setengah mati berusaha merayu Martha agar mereka tidak seapartement.

Ciel melotot. Baru saja berhasil melewati si tiang listrik, tau-tau Ciel dihadapkan pada sebuah ruangan penuh dengan baju, bungkus makanan sisa, kotak pizza, dan botol-botol air mineral. Mau Ciel, ia langsung bisa istirahat di kamarnya, tapi apa daya, insting pembantunya membuat ia tak bisa langsung beristirahat.

"_What the_—?!"

Sebastian tersenyum puas. Untung saja ia belum memanggil salah satu _cleaning service_ (salah satu dari fans-fansnya) untuk membersihkan apartement Sebastian. Ia tahu ia akan dapat teman sekamar, jadi kamar kosong sudah ia bersihkan, tapi ruangan tamu bener-benar beda cerita. Dibiarkannya Ciel memandang horror ruangan di hadapan mereka.

Ciel merasakan tepukan di bahunya. "_Welcome to room of chaos, __**roommate**_," ucap Sebastian sarkastis.

Ciel tak mengerti, apartement itu kosong. Tidak, maksudnya adalah, memiliki sedikit perabotan. Hanya ada sebuah sofa yang bekerja rangkap sebagai tempat tidur lipat, sebuah meja kaca, dan di hadapannya ada satu set home theater. Diliriknya dapur... hanya ada sedikit alat masak dan banyak tumpukan piring kotor.

Ciel menghela nafas. "Bagaimana apartement sekosong ini memiliki sampah sebanyak itu?" ucapnya dengan gumaman kecil. Ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah.

Sebastian tak perduli dengan pertanyaan Ciel. Ia malah menyibukan diri dengan menonton salah satu saluran TV. Ia bahkan mulai mengacuhkan keberadaan Ciel. Ciel sebisa mungkin berusaha menahan amarahnya. Diletakkannya tas-tas sebesar karung beras itu di pojok ruangan dan mulai memunguti sampah, mengelompokan sampah, memasukan baju-baju kotor Sebastian ke mesin cuci, memasukan piring dan gelas ke mesin pencuci piring, lalu terakhir ia bermaksud membersihkan ruangan super luas itu. Tapi ia kesulitan mencari sapu.

"Ada di ruangan di sebelah kiri." Suara Sebastian tiba-tiba.

Ternyata diam-diam Sebastian memperhatikan apa yang Ciel lakukan. Sebenarnya, hari ini Sebastian sudah bermaksud memanggil salah satu dari fans setianya untuk membersihkan apartement itu, tapi melihat Ciel yang mulai sibuk sendiri, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Hmm... tidak buruk juga dia ada disini,_ pikir Sebastian dalam hati.

"Oi, _shortie_, kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan pesan _delivery service_." Tawar Sebastian hitung-hitung terima kasih karena telah membersihkan apartementnya—maksudnya mereka.

Terdengar suara 'huft' dari pemuda yang lebih mungil. "Aku tak mau makanan siap saji,"

"Kalau begitu _chineese food_ saja,"

"Itu juga tidak,"

"Sushi?"

"_No_,"

"Steak?"

"_Nope_,"

Terdengar erangan dari Sebastian dan itu malah membuat Ciel senang. Di lain pihak Sebastian frustasi, apa si cebol itu tidak lihat bahwa Sebastian tengah mencoba berbaik hati disini?

"Lalu kau mau makan apa?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelan.

"Aku mau makan masakan sendiri,"

"Aku tak bisa masak," Sebastian menghela nafas. "Dengar, aku disini mencoba berbaik hati padamu, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit, sedikiiiii~t saja bersikap manis?" Sebastian menyempitkan jarak antara jempol dan telunjuknya. "Aku hanya kasihan melihatmu! Lagipula apa kau masih ada tenaga untuk pergi ke convenient store yang jaraknya dua blok dari sini lalu setelah itu memasak lagi? Hm?" tantang Sebastian. "Asal kau tau saja, lemari pendingin itu isinya hanya air mineral,"

Ciel tersentak. Benar juga. Karna insting *coret*pembantu*coret* bersih-bersihnya ia jadi lupa kalau sebenarnya ia sedang lelah sangat.

"Uh, aku mau cake saja..." jawab Ciel akhirnya.

"CAKE?!" Sebastian akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran. "APA KAU GILA?! MANA KENYANG MAKAN CAKE!"

'snap!' "TERSERAH AKU DONG! SEKARANG KAU MAU PESAN APA TIDAK?!"

'Huft... huft...' terdengar deru nafas dari kedua pemuda itu.

Heran. Itulah yang kedua pemuda itu rasakan. Harusnya mereka sebagai teman sekamar itu awalnya saling sungkan, saling tak enak dan saling menawarkan. **HARUSNYA**. Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tak ada kesungkanan, yang ada tegangan tinggi yang sudah terasa bahkan sebelum Ciel masuk ke dalam apartement. Mungkin saja, **mungkin**, mereka diciptakan untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Sebastian menyerah mencoba berinteraksi dengan Ciel dan memesan makanan sesuai maunya sendiri. Ciel sendiri kembali sibuk melempar pakaian-pakaian Sebastian ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia telah berubah sempurna menjadi pembantu.

Saat menunggu makanan, Sebastian berpikir, mungkin kemampuan Sebastian yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja kini sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Semenjak kemunculan Ciel Phantomhive yang menyebalkan itu.

Ciel yang sedang di dapur mulai mengecek isi dalam lemari pendingin itu dan seperti apartementnya, lemari pendingin itu juga kosong. Ciel menggeret giginya jengkel. Akh! Manusia ini sebenarnya apa sih?! Mereka adalah mahasiswa jurusan farmasi, salah satu cabang jurusan kesehatan! Orang kesehatan mana yang makan makanan tak bergizi?! Oh yeah, itu adalah Sebastian.

Seketika Ciel jadi jengkel. Setiap hari ia memaksakan diri makan makanan bergizi tapi ia tidak memiliki tubuh seproporsional itu dan setinggi itu. Disaat seperti ini Ciel merasa dunia tidak adil...

Bunyi bel membuyarkan lamunan Ciel. Dapat ia dengar Sebastian bercuap-cuap kecil dengan pengantar makanan. Tak lama terdengar pintu ditutup.

Growl~ itu suara perut Ciel. Tenang, tenang Ciel fangirls/fanboys, hanya Ciel yang bisa mendengarnya. Ia jadi menyesal tak mengiyakan tawaran baik Sebastian tadi.

Saat ini Ciel tengah berjongkok di dekat mesin pencuci piring. Ia memandang lesu lantai di bawahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu menarik hati. Sebuah tepukan kecil dibahu mengalihkan perhatian Ciel. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sebastian menatapnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah. Barang-barang yang ada disekitar Ciel dan Sebastian tiba-tiba menjadi blur. Disekitar mereka seakan-akan berterbangan seribu kupu-kupu dan balon-balon sabun. Sebastian kemudian tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ayo makan... _**shortie**_,"

Twitch! Tanda urat muncul lagi di dahi Ciel. Oh, author lupa menambahkan, tadi Sebastian itu tersenyumnya bukan senyum lembut seperti seorang pria pada kekasihnya tapi senyumnya itu senyum mengejek yang seakan berkata, 'makanlah shortie, kasihan kau kurang gizi!'.

Andai Ciel tidak lapar dan lelah, ia akan meladeni _insult_ yang dilempar Sebastian. Ia ber'huft' lalu mendahului Sebastian ke ruang tamu. Ia bersumpah, meskipun ia membelakangi Sebastian, ia bisa merasakan seringai jahat dari Sebastian.

Makan malam mereka lalu dengan tumben-tumbennya tenang, sampai...

Sebastian tengah menonton Who Wants to be A Milionaire, sampai tiba-tiba Ciel menggantinya channelnya ke Animax. Di Animax tengah menayangkan anime tentang Earl muda dan Butler iblisnya.

"Hoi, kau tak lihat aku sedang menonton? Hm?" tanya Sebastian sambil memasang senyum jengkel.

Ciel hanya melirik Sebastian sebentar lalu kembali menonton anime. Sebastian yang jengkel langsung merebut remote control dan menggantinya kembali ke siaran awal.

"OI!" Protes Ciel.

"Apa?" jawab Sebastian dengan seringai mencurigakannya. "TV ini aku yang beli," balas Sebastian.

Mereka saling beradu death glare satu sama lain. Entah berapa lama mereka begitu. Yang Ciel tahu, tau-tau lagu _Bird*_ mengalun.

"AAHHH!" teriak Ciel. Ia memutuskan kontak mata duluan dan mendapati animenya sudah habis. "Kaauuu—!"

Sebastian membuang muka tak perduli. Ciel mendengus dan memutuskan untuk kembali makan. Sekali lagi, keadaan berubah menjadi tenang dengan tidak wajar. Sebastian selesai makan duluan karena Ciel masih harus menghabiskan cakenya. Diluar dugaan, ternyata Sebastian masih mau menuruti permintaan Ciel.

Selesai makan, Ciel langsung mengangkat piring-piring kotor ke mesin cuci piring. Sebastian otomatis menyerahkan piring miliknya. Well setidaknya di penghujung hari mereka bisa sedikit berdamai.

* * *

Ciel mengerang bingung ketika ia membuka mata dan mendapati ia berada di ruangan asing.

_Oh iya, aku sudah pindah ke apartement_... ia mendudukan dirinya malas. Anak-anak rambut mencuat dan sebuah balon muncul dari hidung Ciel. _Snore_... _snore_... pats! Balon itu pecah ketika Ciel mendengar sebuah suara menyanyikan lagu Strange Love milik Karen.

_Love... love... love is strange..._

_When the beauty in the inside_

_The outside is nothing to ch... ch... change*_

Ciel mengerang. Itu suara Sebastian. Disingkapnya selimut pemberi kehangatan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. dia mendobrak pintu keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Sebastian berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu.

Senyum mesum (menurut Ciel) terpampang di wajah Sebastian. Bulu-bulu kuduk Ciel otomatis langsung berdiri. Ia merasakan perasaan tak enak ketika ia disambut senyum di pagi hari. Untuk teman sekamar, itu mungkin normal, tapi tidak untuk Ciel dan Sebastian.

"_Morn' __**princess**__! Did you have a nice dream?_" Goda Sebastian yang tengah mengeluarkan air mineral dan meletakan toast berlumur mentega dan setumpuk pancake di atas meja kaca ruang tamu. "_Here_, sarapan pagi kita,"

Ciel menggeram. "Aku yakin sekali aku tak melihat alat pemanggang atau tepung untuk membuat pancake tadi malam," ucap Ciel dingin, berusaha mengabaikan _insult_ 'princess' yang Sebastian lempar pagi-pagi. Tapi ia tetap menghampiri pancake hangat itu.

Sebastian menjulurkan gelas dan piring ke Ciel. Di saat seperti ini mereka benar-benar tak terlihat seperti roomates yang baru bertemu kemarin dan menghabiskan seluruh pertemuan mereka dengan berkelahi. Di luar dugaan, mereka justru memiliki harmoni yang seimbang.

"tut tut!" Ciel menghentikan Sebastian yang baru saja akan menjawab. "Tak usah bilang. Aku tahu, kau pasti pesan'kan?" Tebak Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum, menyembunyikan kedua mata indahnya. "Anda benar sekali, _ma'lord_," Ciel lagi-lagi berusaha menahan diri dari _insult_ Sebastian.

Tapi bukan Ciel dan Sebastian namanya dan bukan fanfic 'What Chaos It Can be' kalau mereka melalui paginya dengan tenang.

"Oi, sikat gigimu jangan di taruh satu gelas denganku," peringat Sebastian ketika Ciel akan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ciel baru meletakan pakaian ganti ketika Sebastian melongok masuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali memperingatkan, "Sabunmu pisahkan dari sabunku,"

Tak lama, kepala Sebastian nongol lagi. "Oh, mungkin sebaiknya aku ambil bagian kiri dan kau yang kanan,"

"keranjang pakaian kotor ada di belakang bathub,"

"Jangan mandi lama-lama,"

"Jangan lupa buka sumbatan wastafel kalau sudah selesai pakai,"

Dan bermacam peringatan yang membuat Ciel memutar bola matanya jengkel. Ciel sampai bersandar ke wastafel dan menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Menunggu peringatan-peringatan tak penting Sebastian. _Hell_! Ia bahkan memperingatkan Ciel tentang air panas! Seakan Ciel tak pernah menggunakan shower saja!

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sebastian berhenti mengeluarmasukan kepalanya seperti kaset kusut, Ciel baru melepaskan piyamanya dan hanya menyisakan boxer ketika Sebastian kembali masuk,

"Oh dan ja—"

"GYAAAAAA! DASAR MESUUUUMM! KELUAR KAU MESUM!" teriak Ciel terkejut sambil melempar apa saja yang ada di wastafel. Membuatnya menyesal karena ia tahu ia yang akan merapikannya lagi.

Sementara itu Sebastian di balik pintu kamar mandi menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuk sambil menjulurkan lidah masa bodo. Ternyata sejak awal ia memang sengaja mengganggu Ciel mandi.

~TBC~

* * *

Bird : 1st Ending kuroshitsuji (saya yakin semua udah pada tau, hehe)

*lirik lagu strange love oleh Karen O ost. Frankenweenie. Author ambil karna alunan melodinya lucu. Sebastian sengaja nyanyi ini biar Ciel keganggu. Ga ada maksud khusus. _Just random pick_ oleh _mister butler_ kita.

* * *

Ciel: ...

Sebastian: ...

Author: *ngumpet di balik semak*

Grell: Aku disini kenapa bisa berlogat jawa?! Ini bukan Indonesia kan?! *Ngomong out of the blue* uaph! *langsung diam ketika ditarik author sembunyi di balik semak*

Author: Eh, hemaprodit! Lu kagak liat suasana tegang si bocchan sama si mister butler?!

Grell: i-iiye... baru nyadar gue... emang napa? *garuk-garuk pipi*

Sebastian: *Mandang bocchan dengan tatapan nusuk*

Ciel: *Ga kalah tajam sama Sebastian*

Author: Umm... umm... saya nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa sekarang... yang pasti mereka lagi berantem... uuhhh! Ini bisa gawat! Semoga mereka nggak memutuskan untuk berantem disini... ya udah deh, readers, Please review :{ sementara itu saya kabur dulu, kayaknya mereka udah nyewa death scythe masing-masing satu... Grell, ane duluan ye! *lari sambil ngelambaiin tangan, ada bintang muncul di sudut mata*

Grell: eh! Tunggu! Gue juga nggak mau tinggal! Duh, *bow ke readers* maaf Ciel sama Sebas-chan nggak bisa ikut, tapi, please review! *nyeker, nyusul author* oooy! Tungguin auk author darling!


	5. Chapter 5

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, DLL.

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, dan sudah diputuskan untuk jadi Sho-Ai sajo... hiks...

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

Aloha readers! kangen ga sama author gaje ini? pasti engga ya? yaudah deh, gapapa hiks... ga usah update... (ngancem ceritanya -,-)

buat **kuroneko-san**, *bow* arigatou, watu tau dari anda kalau tulisan yang benar itu death scythe, saya langsung ngakak guling-guling, ciyuuuussss! bukannya apa, saya jadi nyadar, ga salah nih guru bahasa inggris di sekolah ngasih nilai dibawah rata2, listeningnya ancur abis! XD saya ga pernah tau tulisannya sih... cuma sering denger -.- jadilah typo yang terulang selama tiga chapter, hahaha! sekali lagi sankyuu ya :D

buat **guest**, iyeee... nih saya update udah (^V^)b iye, saya tau saya memang keren, wkwk (narsis, dipentungin ama guest)

buat **seidocamui**, situ suka yang mane? suka sama saya ya? ciyeeeee, wkwk! canda kok canda... iye becanda! ampun! jangan death glare sya T_T

buat **sweetberry 48**, sankyuu udah ngefavorite ini cerita, makasih loh *hug*

buat readers semua, maaf ya kalau chapter kali ini agak gaje dan ga lucu... T_T silahkan menikmati...!

**Ch. 4 roommates quarell... tragedi piring**

"Pokoknya kita harus membeli perabotan!" protes Ciel selesai mandi. (Sebastian mandi duluan waktu Ciel cuci piring). Ia berkacak pinggang pada Sebastian yang tengah bersandar di sofa menonton televisi.

Sebastian memandang Ciel dengan tatapan, 'Terus gue mesti bilang w.o.w gitu?' lagipula ia masih jengkel akibat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

* * *

_Beberapa menit lalu.._

_Ciel baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika mendengar ada tamu. Seorang perempuan. Darimana Ciel tau? Dari suara berisik yang dikeluarkan tamu mereka. Ciel masih mengeringkan rambutnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat perempuan itu._

_Ciel berdecak dengan nada meremehkan. Ke siapa? Ke perempuan itu dan juga ke Sebastian. Perempuan itu terlihat sekali tak memperdulikan harga dirinya sebagai perempuan. Ia membiarkan Sebastian melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan mencium dagu Sebastian._

_Pandangan jijik terpancar dari mata Ciel. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ia bergegas ke jemuran yang 80% penghuninya adalah baju Sebastian._

_"Baby~" ucap Ciel dengan suara manja. Mirip seperti purrr~ nya kucing._

_Baik Sebastian maupun perempuan itu tersentak. Ciel di sisi lain muncul dengan handuk menudungi rambut basahnya dan dua kancing kemeja teratas Ciel yang tak terkancing. Kemeja itu kebesaran. 100% bisa dipastikan itu milik Sebastian._

_"Itu siapa?" tanyanya sambil menggosok-gosokan mata dengan lengan baju yang kepanjangan. Membuatnya terlihat sangat sangat super duper Imuuuuutttt! Plak! Oke abaikan..._

_"Se—sebas... itu... itu... siapa?!" tanya perempuan itu kaget._

_"umh... umh... ini roomma—_

_"Baby?" Ciel segera memotong perkataan Sebastian. "Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan... um? Siapa namamu? Kau Gloria? Atau Maria? Atau Jane? Ah, whatever, kalau sudah selesai, susul aku ya?" ucap Ciel diakhiri dengan kerlingan nakal lalu pergi menonton TV._

_Dari posisinya Ciel bisa mendengar jelas perempuan itu menangis dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyebarkan fakta bahwa Sebastian punya pacar di bawah umur. Ciel sesekali tertawa mendengar ocehan perempuan itu. Sayang Ciel tak bisa mendengar apa yang Sebastian katakan karena tertutup suara cempreng si perempuan._

_Tak lama terdengar pintu ditutup. Sebastian kembali dan memandang Ciel dengan tatapan datar. "Thank you,"_

_"You are welcome!" balas Ciel tersenyum ceria._

_Sebastian mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Thanks to you! Sekarang mereka tidak akan datang ke sini lagi!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Dia langsung meng-update twitternya... jess... women..." gerutu Sebastian sambil melemparkan diri ke sofa._

_"Wow... salah sendiri ramai di pagi hari." Ciel membalas cuek. "Yah, memangnya kenapa? Apa fans-fansmu akan berterbangan menghilang? Begitu? Berarti kau bukan model seterkenal yang kau kira..."_

_"Bukan itu masalahnya. Selama ini aku hanya membawa model. Dan memastikan mereka bisa merapikan kamar juga jaga mulut sepanjang mereka tak tahu aku membawa yang lain... sekarang, bisa dipastikan model lain yang saling follow dengannya akan berisik... yah, tapi ini tak akan mengganggu karirku sih. hanya kehilangan beberapa model..."_

_"Yasudah..." balas Ciel, kembali tak perduli._

* * *

Di sisinya, Sebastian kembali mengerang frustasi.

"Kau harus ikut," ujar Ciel jengkel.

Sebastian mengganti channel televisi. Kali ini channelnya menampilkan stand up comedy, "Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanyanya tak acuh. Matanya bahkan tetap tertuju pada televisi.

"Karena kau yang akan bayar," ucap Ciel dengan senyum licik.

Alis Sebastian mengkerut. "Kenapa harus pakai uangku?!"

"Karna punyaku belum dicairkan dan kau sudah berhutang budi padaku!"

Sebastian mendengus, "Kapan?"

"Kemarin? di cafe? Afternoon? Remember, _**darling**_?" sindir Ciel.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan cleaning service..."

"I'll do that if you help me..." balas Ciel cepat.

Sebastian mengerang kesal. Dibantingnya remote lalu meraih kunci mobil Pajeronya dan jaket hugo boss kesayangan. "Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

Dan di belakangnya Sebastian dapat merasakan seringai kemenangan di wajah Ciel.

* * *

Di convenient store...

"Kurasa yang ini lebih baik,"

"tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu mahal," protes Ciel.

"Tapi uangnya'kan uangku!"

"Barang mahal bukan berarti dia paling bagus!"

Diam beberapa saat...

"Jangan ambil itu! Kau mau apa dengan papan cuci itu?!"

"Eh?" Sebastian terdiam. Maklum, ia tak pernah lihat hal seperti itu.

"Jangan meng'eh' ku. Menjijikan tahu,"

Jalan ke sisi lain mall...

"Kita harus beli ini!"

"Tidak! Kita harus beli yang ini!"

"Apa gunanya kalung anjing?!"

"Apa gunanya tongkat kucing?!"

Di saat seperti ini kedua pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang tengah melakukan pertengkaran rumah tangga di sebuah mall, di tengah keramaian, dan tanpa tahu malu -.-

Ciel menghela nafas lelah. Berbelanja dengan Sebastian adalah keputusan yang salah. Sejak pertama masuk mereka sudah bertengkar. Pertengkaran pertama mereka, memilih menggunakan kereta dorong yang mana.

Diliriknya Sebastian dan ternyata Sebastian juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana tidak, setengah hari mereka habiskan untuk berbelanja dan berdebat.

"Kau mau makan malam apa?" tanya Ciel berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Sebastian yang tengah memandang ke arah sembarang mengembalikan fokusnya kecil. Ia terdiam, seakan tengah berpikir. "Pot au feu, meat pie, dan ditutup dengan espresso."

ini Sebastian request apa pesan makanan di layanan pesan antar sih? kayaknya udah kebiasaan nih...

Malas-malasan Ciel memilih bahan untuk menu makan malam mereka. Sebastian harus berterima kasih karena Ciel kali ini mengalah pada keegoisan Sebastian. Well, itu juga karena Sebastian yang membayar semua ini.

* * *

Sebastian terpesona melihat pesanannya yang terhidang di meja kaca. Tidak ia sangka Ciel serius membuatkan pesanannya itu. Sebastian awalnya bad mood, Ciel benar-benar tahu cara memanfaatkan tubuh besar Sebastian. Belanjaan yang kira-kira beratnya satu ton itu harus diangkat Sebastian, sendirian! Apa kata dunia kalau melihat Sebastian si *coret*metroseksual*coret* model kelas kakap diubah menjadi kuli panggul oleh pemuda cebol yang tak kalah oleh Grell. Dalam hal gender maksudnya.

bahkan saat melewati Grell tadi di bawah, Sebastian langsung ditatapi Grell dengan tatapan... ukh! beda dari biasanya. biasanya Grell menatapnya dengan tatapan hiena pada mangsa, tapi sekarang... ia lebih ke arah kasihan. dan parahnya lagi, ia malah mengacungkan jempol pada Ciel. dasar!

Tapi melihat makanan favoritnya itu, ia jadi sedikit senang. Di hadapan Sebastian terpampang pot au feu dan saat ini Ciel tengah menyiapkan makanan penutup berupa meat pie. Tak lupa ia telah berjanji akan menyediakan espresso pesanan Sebastian.

Ragu-ragu Sebastian menyendok pot au feu itu. Begitu ditelan, mata Sebastian membelalak. "Enak sekali!" ucapnya refleks. "Aku tak pernah makan seenak ini!"

Ciel tersenyum tipis tapi Sebastian jengkel melihat senyum itu. Bagaimana tidak, senyum tipis itu diiringi tatapan mata menyipit dan memberi arti, 'of course it is' yang menunjukan bahwa Ciel menyombong.

"Hm, kalau kau jago masak, kurasa tak ada salahnya kau jadi _roommate_-ku, _**baby**_..." sindir Sebastian. Ciel mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan diri tidak melemparkan pot au feu itu ke muka Sebastian. "Oh, makan malam ini aku request ratatoullie dengan cafe au lait," tambahnya.

Ciel men-death glare Sebastian. "Oh! Siapakah engkau yang mulia? Hingga dapat memerintahkan aku?" ucap Ciel dengan gaya drama. meletakan punggung tangan kanan di pelipis lalu terduduk layaknya Cinderella yang diperintah ibu tiri.

"Akulah, si tuan tanah, yang memberimu belas kasih dan pengasihan!" balas Sebastian meniru gaya bicara Ciel. "Wahai engkau, _**gadis mungil**__,_ turutilah kataku atau tak kubiarkan kau selamat hari ini!" ucap Sebastian sambil menyentuh pipi Ciel dan berhasil membuat Ciel merinding disco.

"GRRRRR!"

"_No, no, _Ciel _**baby**_, sejak kapan kita beralih ke zaman pra-sejarah? Hm?" Sebastian mencolek dagu Ciel dan berakhir dengan mendapat jitakan maut Ciel.

Pot au feu telah habis disantap mereka berdua dan akhirnya mereka sampai ke makanan penutup. Sebastian sedang lahap memakan meat pienya (yang ia akui dengan jujur sangat enak) ditemani espresso sementara Ciel mengesap herb teanya. Saat itulah Ciel menyadari sudut ruangan yang terlihat kosong.

"Hey, sudut itu kosong ya?" ucapnya pada Sebastian yang selain makan, juga sedang menonton Marsha & the Bear.

Terdengar decihan dari Sebastian. "kau belum puas apa? Kita sudah beli banyak peralatan dapur, vas dengan bunga plastik, bantalan sofa baru, lampu hias, sofa bola kekanakanmu itu, dan isi kulkas. Apa lagi yang kau mau beli? Jess... aku jadi heran, sebenarnya aku ini baru saja punya roommate atau punya istri sih? Awwww!" teriakan terakhir akibat sodokan perut oleh siku Ciel. Hari ini Ciel sangat super duper KDRT (Kekerasan Dengan Roommate Tayang, maksa -.-)

"Aku hanya ingin beli tanaman hidup! Kau tidak merasa pengap apa?! Tenang saja, nanti pasti kuganti!" ucap Ciel jengkel.

Sebastian mendengus, "Terserahlah, aku tak mau mengantar lagi."

Ciel meniup poninya kesal. Ia pun berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan mengambil jumpernya. "Yasudah, aku pergi sendiri, kau cuci piring ya. Aku pergi sekarang,"

"Eh tunggu!" cegat Sebastian.

Ciel menoleh bingung dan mendapati Sebastian menatapnya dengan tatapan bulat.

"Aku... tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan perempuan seperti itu." Ucapnya serius.

Terlihat kerutan di kening Ciel. "Kau pikir mencuci piring itu pekerjaan perempuan? Sudahlah! Apa susahnya sih? Kau hanya perlu menggosok spoon yang dilumuri sabun ke piring lalu membilasnya! Sudah ah! Pokoknya kau yang harus cuci! Yang makan'kan kau! Kalau tidak aku akan pastikan kejorokanmu masuk media! Sudah ya! A'deu!" ucap Ciel dan langsung membanting pintu.

Sepeninggal Ciel, sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Sebastian sudah menghabiskan esspressonya. Lama ia memandang piring-piring kotor yang ada di atas meja kaca.

5 menit...

Sebastian masih memandang piring-piring itu tanpa bergerak seinchipun.

10 menit...

Ia memainkan sendok dan garpu. Dalam khayalan Sebastian mereka sedang bertempur...

15 menit kemudian...

'_aku akan pastikan kejorokanmu masuk media!_'

Akhirnya kata-kata terakhir Ciel masuk ke kepalanya juga. Ia mendengus jengkel. "Huh, apa sih susahnya mencuci piring?"

* * *

Sebastian: Tak ada yang tak bisa dilakukan olehku. _I'm simply one hell of washing machine_...

Author: um... Sebas... lu ngaku diri lu mesin cuci loh...

Sebastian: SWT?! Masalah buat loe?! Dengar ya, saya masih marah dengan anda! *buang muka sambil gembungin pipi*

Author: percuma deh lu sok imut gitu, kita sama-sama suka uke, lha, elu seme! Mana niat gue, jadi gue kagak bakal ngaruh... lagian tenang aja lah! Lo nikmatin aja waktu lo merintah-merintah Ciel! Pan jarang tuh lo bisa merintah dia seenak pantat!

Sebastian: seenak pantat? Memangnya anda pernah makan pantat?

Author: nggak lah! Gile aje lu! Arrgghh! Bikin bete nih manusia! eh salah, iblis maksud na! Duh! Bocchan gue mana ya—glek! Ba—bas... lu kok natap gue gitu cih? Lu napsu ya? Ja—jangan! Jangan didepan umum maksudna... (digebukin fans Sebastian)

Sebastian: *death glare-in author* bocchan anda? Pfft! Young master itu milik saya!

Author: *sweatdrop* iya dah, iya... yang selama eternity akan bersama selamanya! Huft... udah deh, balik! Balik! Lu kagak liat Ciel udah ngembek di pojokan gara-gara intermezo?

* * *

Sebastian mulai mengangkut piring-piring kotor ke dapur. Diletakannya piring-piring itu lalu mengambil spoon yang sudah dilumuri sabun cuci piring.

Sebastian mulai menyabuni sebuah piring sambil bersenandung, "Hahaha, sudah kubilang'kan? Apa susahnya mencuci—ah!"

_Prang_!

Piring yang tengah Sebastian bilas terpeleset dari tangannya, jatuh dari ketinggian 5 inchi, berbenturan dengan dasar wastafel dan mengalami luka parah di bagian tengah dan pinggir. Diduga dia tidak akan selamat. _Inalilahi_... T_T

Sebastian speechless. Dikumpulkannya piring yang jadi korban lalu mengambil korban eh, piring selanjutnya dengan ekpresi... entah apa itu. Yang pasti muka Sebastian kaku kayak lagi nahan... oke itu jorok... intinya dia berubah jadi batu. Dikutuk sama Ciel! Hahaa! Tak lama terdengar teriakan korban kedua... piring itu mengalami musibah yang sama seperti piring pertama. dan kemudian ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Sebastian speechless lagi. Hari ini ia telah berubah menjadi pembunuh piring berdarah dingin...

* * *

Ciel baru kembali sambil memeluk dua pasang tanaman hias ketika...

_Prang! Krompyang! Gemplang!_

_Huh? Suara apa itu?_

Perasaan tak enak menggelayuti Ciel saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Begitu masuk dapur, Ciel masuk ke dalam dunia _disbelieving_. Bayangkan, Ciel hanya menyuruh Sebastian cuci piring. Cuci piring sodara-sodara! Dan apa yang dilakukannya? Dia memecahkan semuanya. Termasuk piring yang tidak dicuci. Melihat itu Ciel menepuk keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening. Ia hanya pergi kurang dari setengah jam dan telah terjadi pembunuhan massal.

Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di sampingnya sambil sebelah tangan berkacak pinggang dan sebelahnya memegang kening. Sebastian menggaruk pipinya yang tak gantal dan memberi ruang pada Ciel.

"_How could it possibly happen!?_ Aku hanya menyuruhmu cuci piring... cuci piring Sebastian! Dan yang kau lakukan malah menghancurkannya! Kau ini pangeran dari negeri mana sih?!" gerutu Ciel sambil membersihkan pecahan-pecahan piring di wastafel. Ketika membuka tong sampah, ia hanya bisa mendesah jengkel, menyadari bahwa korban pembunuhan Sebastian yang Ciel lihat ternyata hanya segelintir dari korban-korban tak berdosa lainnya.

"Apa salah piring-piring ini hingga kau tega membunuhnya?" ucap Ciel mengejek.

Sebastian hanya membuang muka tak acuh. Salah Ciel sendiri, sudah Sebastian bilang ia tak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti itu, tapi Ciel malah memaksanya. Sebastian melakukannya juga bukan karna sengaja, piringnya saja yang terlalu licin.

Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sekarang bersandar di ambang pintu dapur dan ruang tamu. "Well, I told you," ucap Sebastian malas-malasan.

_I told you? He told me I told you?! Grr! Manusia ini terlalu sombong!_

"Dengar, Sebastian Michaelis... kita disini akan tinggal berdua selama paling tidak satu tahun, dan kau jelas tidak bisa mengusirku. untuk itu kita perlu kerja sama. dan aku tidak terima kalau aku harus mengurus **pangeran** sepertimu," ucap Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangan dan menatap Sebastian seperti saat Sebastian memandang remeh Ciel dulu.

"Oh, dan tanpaku kau tidak bisa makan makanan seenak tadi. _No_... aku yakin tak satupun dari fansmu yang bisa memasak seenak aku. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk menarik perhatianmu... Kau sendiri tau itu kan Sebastian? apalagi makanan _delivery service_ itu..." kali ini Ciel tersenyum manis, manis sekali sampai-sampai membuat Sebastian tersedak karena kemanisan. Intinya, senyum itu terlalu dibuat-buat.

Dapat Ciel lihat ekspresi Sebastian yang mengeras. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Ciel. Tak lama Ciel mendengar pintu apartement mereka dibanting dengan keras. Oh, betapa Ciel suka melihat ekspresi jengkel terpasang di wajah sok keren itu.

_Hum, dua satu huh, Sebastian?_ Ciel tersenyum puas dalam hati.

~TBC~

* * *

S : Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar kau author—g! *inhale* Kau telah mencoreng nama baik butler phantomhive! *Masang Death glare ke arah Author* pokoknya kalau kau mempermalukanku lebih jauh, aku akan berhenti. Suruh Claude saja yang menggantikanku!

C : Pffftt! Boleh juga nih! Sekali-sekali aku terlihat lebih mampu dari Sebastian. Oke, kau kuampuni author! Ayooo! Buat kelemahan Sebastian lebih banyak lagi! *Tersenyum lebar*

S : Tuan muda, nampaknya anda senang sekali, *mandang Ciel dingin*

C : *senyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Sebastian* sesekali kau yang jadi pihak hopeless, hahaha.

S : Really young master, jika anda sebangga itu, bagaimana bila anda mencoba memasak Pot Au Feu? Belajar melakukan segala sesuatu tanpa bantuan saya? *mencoba membalik'kan keadaan*

C : *smirk* asal kau janji kau akan menghabiskannya,

Dan sebastian pun langsung speechless. Makanan manusia itu memiliki rasa yang aneh. Apalagi kalau tuan mudanya yang hopeless itu yang memasak. Bisa-bisa Sebastian nggak bisa bergerak seharian!

Jadi yang Sebastian lakukan sekarang adalah men-death glare author (hiks) sementara Ciel tersenyum penuh harap ke arah Author(ukh). Author pun galau karena death glare dari Sebastian dan senyum indah dari Ciel. Menurut readers, author harus nurut yang mana? Oh! Satu pertanyaan lagi! Author bingung, ini masuk humor apa drama ya bagusnya? Soalnya nanti ada chapter yang serius... terus ratenya K+ apa T? hiks... minta saran dong...?

Tapi seperti yang kalian duga, di fic ini Ciel sama Sebastian bertukar kemampuan. Ciel jago masak, nyuci, ngejahit dll, sementara Sebastian gila kerja, suka memenangkan game dll.

nah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. author kasih sedikit bocoran. chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter Ciel... khukhukhu!


	6. Chapter 6

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, DLL.

Genre : Romance, Humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, sho-ai. typos

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

Gomen ya readers, author baru update T_T bukannya author mau mangkir, tapi author lagi sibuk. Kakaknya ibu, om author, meninggal dunia, jadi author sibuk ngurus sembahyang buat om author... smoga dia diterima disisi-Nya...

Tapi sekarang author kembali! ^~^ walaupun belum beres semua sih kerjaan ._. apa daya, author butuh pengalihan...

For **sweetberry 48**, haish! Senangnya anda kembali *hug* terimakasih banyak masih setia ^~^ farmasi? Wow... dua jempol buat sweetberry-san... farmasi banyak hapalan obat'kan? Saya puyeng waktu nyari materi buat fic ini ._. salut sama anak farmasi yang sanggup ngapal itu bahasa alien...

Iya XD curiganya bisa cepet cerai tuh dua orang... eh dua iblis, wkwk! Dan kali ini saya sengaja nukar kemampuan mereka berdua. Tapi jadi OOC tingkat kabupaten ._. moga nggak terlalu jauh... hehe, masalah 'tayang' itu gara-gara waktu lagi ngedit adek saya bilang 'akuh tayang mama', jadi memplesetkan kata 'sayang' jadi 'tayang' XD, tapi sweetberry-san bener, lebih masuk akal 'tersayang' deh -_- saya nggak kepikiran T_Ta makasih ya udah ngasih ide ^~^ oke, maka dari itu chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk anda! Jejejejeng!

untuk readers lain... *bow* sekali lagi gomen ya... silahkan menikmati :)

* * *

**Ch. 5 Roommates ****quarrel****, tragedi lama terulang kembali (?)**

Sebastian mengetatkan jaket hugo bossnya. Hawa yang sangat dingin mulai terasa, menandakan musim dingin sebentar lagi tiba. Bicara soal dingin, Sebastian jadi ingat wajah kaku pemuda yang jadi teman sekamarnya itu.

Ukh! Betapa ia ingin mencekik, membunuh, memutilasi dan menguburnya hidup-hidup. Baru kurang dari dua hari mereka tinggal bersama dan Sebastian merasa ia sudah tinggal seumur hidup di dalam neraka.

_Tapi masakan miliknya enak sekali_. Gumam Sebastian tak sadar.

Sebastian mulai berpikir mungkin lebih baik kalau dia mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Tho, uang bukan masalah untuknya dan ia punya beratus-ratus wanita yang akan senang membiarkannya menjadi salah satu penambah keindahan kamar yang tak akan memaksanya membunuh, akh! Maksudnya mencuci piring. Yah, semoga Fransisca, model gila pagi tadi itu tak memiliki terlalu banyak teman model perempuan.

Tapi sayang, Sebastian keburu jatuh cinta dengan masakan milik Ciel_. Damn! Kenapa anak itu pintar sekali memasak?! Tak hanya Pot Au Feu saja, meat pie dan espresso buatannya juga sangat enak!_ Sebastian tak ingin kehilangan itu. Untuk orang dengan lidah yang tak suka manis, sangat susah untuknya menemukan makanan yang tepat.

Lagu pertanda telepon masuk terdengar dari kantong celana Sebastian. Di ambil dan di slide iPhonenya. Mendapati managernyalah yang menelepon.

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian masih sedikit jengkel.

"Sebas! Kau bisa ke studio sekarang? Ini mendadak, aku tahu, tapi perusahaan jam R**ex ingin kau yang jadi modelnya. Apa kau bisa?" tanya managernya.

Apa managernya bercanda? Ia sedang badmood dan satu-satunya yang bisa mengembalikan mood Sebastian hanyalah pekerjaan. Jadi ia menyetujui permintaan managernya dan segera meluncur ke studio foto tanpa perduli hari sudah malam. ia malas bertemu juga dengan si _shortie_ itu... semoga si bocah Phantomhive sudah tidur saat ia pulang...

* * *

Di apartement Ciel merasa untuk pertama kalinya, setelah satu hari penuh chaos ia tinggal di apartement ini, akhirnya ia mendapat kepuasan hidup. Ia bisa menonton TV tanpa ada tampang Sebastian yang membuatnya ingin meledak setiap waktu. Ia juga bisa berlama-lama di bathtub untuk _milk_ _bath, bubble bath, dan bahkan rose bath_. Yah, menjaga kesegaran kulit itu penting'kan? Meskipun itu tadi sudah sangat berlebihan -.-

Ciel baru teringat bahwa ia berjanji untuk menghubungi bibinya. Ukh! Sudah lebih dari 36 jam ia tidak menghubungi bibinya, pasti bibinya yang paranoid itu sudah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Cukup mengejutkan juga bibinya tak langsung datang ke apartement.

Ciel segera mencari nomor bibinya.

"Haiiii~ Cieeee~l! Aku lihat lho...!" ujar bibinya langsung begitu telepon tersambung.

Ciel sweatdrop. Bibinya bicara apa sih? Harusnyakan pertama ia bilang, 'halo, apa kabar?' bukannya bertingkah seakan ia baru dapat gosip terpanas. Ah ya, bibinya adalah ratu gosip, mungkin hal itu membuat cara bicaranya jadi aneh.

"Lihat apa bi?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Aiisshh! Tak usah malu-malu...! ciyeee! Ciel sekarang sudah besar ya!" goda bibinya dari sisi sambungan telepon yang lain.

_Twitch_! "Bi, bicara yang jelas," kali ini di belakang Ciel muncul aura hitam mengerikan. ia menelpon karna takut bibinya khawatir, tapi kecemasannya kelihatan percuma kalau mendengar cara bicara si bibi.

"Ah kau ini pura-pura tak tahu! Aku kemarin lihat kau dan pacarmu! Kalian berbelanja mesra sekali! Tunggu sampai Rachel tau ini!"

"..."

"?"

"..."

"Ciel?"

"Bi, yang kemarin berbelanja denganku itu laki-laki..." Ciel menjelaskan dengan dahi berkerut. Ada tanda urat muncul di sudut kepalanya.

"Aku tau, dia Sebastian Michaelis si model ternama itu'kan?" ujar bibinya dengan nada bingung sekaligus semangat.

"Hhh... bibi~ kau lupa ya...?" suara Ciel terdengar manis. "Aku ini... LAKI-LAKI! Kau pikir aku homo apa?! Kau pikir semua manusia akan tekuk lutut pada banci metroseksual pengidap gigantisme itu apa?! Kau pikir matahari itu terbit dari barat uapaaaahh?!" Ciel menghela nafas lelah. "Dia itu teman seapartementku taukk! Akh! Sudahlah! Aku jadi malas! Au revoir*!" ujar Ciel jengkel lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Ciel memutuskan untuk membuka androidnya dan mendapati bahwa androidnya telah menerima 18 BM. Ciel membuka BBM androidnya. Tertera nama, Aloizpenari_cekcih, Elizabeth*cute, SomaSomaaay, dan AgniloveKare. Nama BM Ciel sendiri, CielAzure14. Alay? Emang... mereka'kan cabe-cabean semua...

Sebelum membuka BM dari temannya, Ciel mengganti status BM. **"Baru merasa 'Ciel'"**

Ia membuka BM dari Alois yang pertama. BM itu dikirim kemarin malam. Beberapa dikirim kemarin sore dan ada yang baru dikirim tadi pagi.

* * *

**Aloizpenari_cekcih: "Cieeeeellll! Kau dimana!"**

PING!

Hoi! Bagaimana apartement barumu? Oh ya, aku tadi di kelas bertemu senior keren bernama Claude loh! Kabari aku kalau ada waktu.

PING!

Sedang apa kauuuuuuuuuuu?! Mau ku delcon?! HAH?! *masih ketularan Big Bang -.-*

PING!

PING!

PING!

**CielAzure14:**

PING!

Mbb, baru selesai membeli perabotan. Teman satu apartementku menyebalkan.

Oh...

Tunggu...

Claude... laki-laki?! 0.o

Setelah selesai membalas BM Alois, ia membuka BM dari Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth*Cute: "Aku mau baju imut ituuuuu!"**

PING!

PING!

Hehe, aku suka warna ping itu! Oh! Sieruuu! Ayo kumpul-kumpul! Oh ya, bagaimana teman seapartementmu?

PING!

PING!

Cieeeeelll! Aku merindukanmuuuuuu~

**CielAzure14:**

PING!

Teman seapartementku mengerikan. Ps. Kalau kumpul cari tempat yang menyediakan teh yang enak. Pss. Jangan. Tak jadi. Biar aku saja yang cari. Psss. Lupakan saja.

**SomaSomaaay: "Pelajaran yang membosankan, huft"**

PING!

PING!

CIEEEEEEEELLLLL! Kapan aku boleh mampir ke apartementmu?

Oh ya, apa kau sudah bertemu seniormu si Sebastian Michaelis? Hati-hati loh, banyak sekali yang menyukainya. Aku khawatir kau juga terpesona... tapi wajar sih, dia memang idola, aku juga menyeganinya, aahahaha!

**CielAzure14:**

PING!

Tidak sekarang, tidak besok, tidak lusa, tidak akan pernah.

Kau gila?! Apa bagusnya manusia tiang listrik itu?!

**AgniloveKare: "Tuan Soma, anda luar biasa!"**

PING!

Hai Ciel, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku dan tuan Soma ingin berkunjung.

**CielAzure14:**

PING!

Kabarku tidak baik, tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya. Aku akan mengizinkanmu mampir asal Soma tidak ikut.

* * *

Ditatapnya layar andoridnya sekitar lima belas menitan. Tak ada satupun dari BM-nya yang dibalas, Ciel memutuskan untuk membuka Twitter. Akun twitter Ciel sama namanya dengan BBM miliknya. Begitu dibuka ia disebutkan di tweet Alois.

Aloissssss_T says: "Apa yang terjadi dengan CielAzure14 dan roommatenya? #Cielroommate"

Reply:

Elizabeth_pinkygirl says: "Dia baru balas BM-ku. Katanya roommatenya mengerikan... uhhh! Aku jadi khawatir T_T #nangis #Cielroommate"

Aloissssss_T says: "Jangan-jangan...! (suara horror) Ciel dirape sama teman seapartementnya?! Dia'kan imuuuutt?! #Cielroommate"

Tanda urat muncul di kepala Ciel. Ia ingin ikut berkicau tapi ia mencoba untuk membaca tweet dengan hastag 'Cielroommate' itu sampai habis dulu.

SomaPrinceofIndia says: "Apaaaah?! Ciel di rape?! Oleh roommatenya?! #kemudianhening #Cielroommate"

Agnisplaynstia says: "Loh? Bukannya roommate Ciel itu OfSebastian_M (official twitter)? #Cielroommate"

Aloisssssss_T says: "APA?! Jadi Ciel sudah dinodai artis terkenal?! #Cielroommate"

Ciel bersiap ikut mengamuk di twitter ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tweet dari akun tak dikenal.

Sebaslovers says: "UWOOO! Siapa kalian?! Berani2nya bawa nama Sebastian kami?! Dan siapa itu Ciel?! #ngajakberantem #Cielroommate"

Pussycat-te says: "Hoi! Mana mungkin Sebas seperti itu! Kalian aja yang ngarang! Pasti si Ciel itu yang keganjenan! #Talkmenow #Cielroommate"

"What the..." Ciel sweatdrop. Dia? Keganjenan? Demi Victoria yang sebenarnya bukan ratu Inggris! Demi apa dia keganjenan dengan tiang listrik itu?!

_Okelah aku akui dia punya wajah di atas rata-rata! Okelah dia punya hidung yang mancung sempurna! Okelah dia punya badan yang... err... seksi... okelah dia punya aura yang menawan! okelah kalau dia terlihat memukau meski sedang tidur—_

* * *

Author: Er... Ciel... kok kamu tau Sebas kalau tidur seksi? *garuk pantat*

Sebastian: *natap Ciel bingung* iya, saya setuju dengan author aneh ini *di death glare author*, dari mana anda tau?

Ciel: *gelagapan* umm... umm... a—aku hanya mengikuti script!

Author: *natap curiga* ahhh macaaaa? Tapi perasaan dari tadi kamu muji dia looohh!

Sebastian: *smirk* Bocchan...

Ciel: *tutup telinga dua2nya, kabur* ituuuu fitnaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Author: ? emang kita ngomong apaan Bas?

Sebastian: *gedikin bahu tapi senyum mencurigakan*

Author: *curiga* percuma lu natap Ciel kelaparan kek gitu, gue nggak bakal bikin lu bedua so sweet kecepetan. Ntar cepet tamat deh ni cerita, weeeek!

Sebastian: *ga acuh sama author, masih senyum mencurigakan*

Author: Cih, Sebas mah gitu! Seneng-seneng sendirian...

* * *

—_tapi seperti apapun dia... aku ini laki-laki! Masa bodo kalau laki-lakipun banyak yang segan dengannya! Aku tak akan kalah! Aku... tak akan terpengaruh sihir gelap(menurut Ciel) Sebastian!_

Membara, backsound suara ledakan dan deburan ombak menjadi latar belakang Ciel. Ciel berdiri di atas batu karang dengan ombak besar menerjang dan badai kuat menerpa. Tapi ia tak akan pernah kalah! Ingat itu Sebastian! Ciel tak akan kalah! Meski hujan badai menerpa, panas gurun menerjang, monster ganas menerjang, Ciel AKAN TETAP MEMBELA KEBEN—tunggu... ini entah kenapa berasa Ciel bakal berubah jadi ultraman deh -.- oke, intinya adalah, CIEL TAK AKAN KALAAAAHH!

"UWOOOOO!" Teriak Ciel semangat. Tidak menyadari bahwa sofa telah oleng dan alhasil,

"Bruag! Awwww! Jidatkuuuu~" keluh Ciel yang lagi-lagi jidatnya terbentur.

Setelah memperbaiki letak sofa, ia kembali melihat tweetnya dan apa yang terjadi? Ternyata telah terjadi perang besar antara (nampaknya) fans Sebastian dengan teman-teman Ciel. Antara lain, inilah kutipannya,

* * *

Aloissssss_T says: "Whot?! Lu bilang apah?! Ciel ngegoda Sebastian?! Impossible! Ciel tuh anak baik, soleh, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, dan pandai! Mana mungkin geto! Paling Sebastian yang ganjen :p #Nantang #Cielroommate"

Aloissssss_T says: "Lagian Ciel tuh polos! Sampe sekarang dia tuh masih jomblo! Ga pernah nonton BF sampe gue ragu dia itu cowok! #Cielroommate"

GinaveBas says: "Apee?! Sebastian ganjen?! Dia nggak ganjen! Dia itu seksi! #WTF #Cielroommate"

Liliacute says: "Hahaha! Si Ciel jones jadi wajar dong dia nyodorin diri ke Sebastian-sama! :p #ups #Cielroommate"

Elizabeth_pinkygirl says: "HUWEEE! Ciel-ku diambil Sebastian! T_T hiks! Nggak maooo! #guling2 #Cielroommate"

SomaPrinceofIndia says: "Ah bo'ong ah~ pasti bo'ong'kan? Iya'kan? Pasti'kan?... GUE BILANG BO'ONG YA BO'ONG! #maksa #Cielroommate"

Sebaslovers says: "Udah deh lu pada kamseupay, payah, ga modal, ga penting, sapa lo? Hah? Hah? Sayur di pasar aja tetap dijual 5000! #jualan #Cielroommate"

Agniplaynstia says: "Apa?! Sayur naik jadi 5000!? Kalau begitu mulai besok saya akan tanam sendiri. #pundung #galau #Cielroommate"

Sebaskitty says: "Nggak usah, tempat gue masih 3000 kok... #sale #Cielroommate"

* * *

"Heh?" Ciel mendengus sweatdrop. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan twitter punya banyak hastag seperti instagram? Kenapa topiknya berubah jadi sayur? Apa benar sayur naik jadi 5000? Ciel jadi galau, tapi lupakan. Yang lebih membuat Ciel shock adalah hastag #Cielroommate jadi trending topic hari ini.

Kepala Ciel tiba-tiba pusing melihat kicauan-kicauan orang yang tak ia kenal yang menggunakan hastag Ciel. Bukannya apa, tapi'kan tidak lucu kalau misalnya tweetnya 'duh, kebelet nih! #Cielroommate' atau 'Aku lelah denganmu, kau abaikan aku #Cielroommate'. Yang ada nanti dikira Ciellah yang jadi penyebabnya!

Cielpun memutuskan untuk tak buka twitter lagi, diletakkannya androidnya di atas meja lalu pergi mandi. Berharap dengan begitu sakit kepala yang ia rasakan akan hilang. Ia baru akan mandi air hangat ketika sesosok putih muncul dari balik kamar Sebastian...

Ciel awalnya tak sadar ketika sebuah suara mengerikan terdengar. Secepat kilat Ciel menolehkan kepala ke arah suara itu. Suasana horor (lagi-lagi) tercipta. Kali ini terdengar suara organ yang ditekan dengan amarah. Mata Ciel membulat ketika makhluk itu bergerak. Ia terkejut ketika makhluk itu semakin jelas sosoknya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA—AAAAATCHOOOO!" (teriakan apaan tuh -.-)

* * *

Sebastian baru pulang ke apartement ketika jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam ketika...

"WHAT THE—asdsfgh!#%3% 2?!"

Di sudut ruangan Sebastian melihat shiro, kucing putih miliknya terkungkung oleh meja kaca yang direbahkan ke samping dan sofa. Mana keadaan ruangan saat itu gelap gulita pula! Hampir saja Sebastian jantungan.

Ia memijit keningnya lelah. Ini pasti ulah Ciel Phantomhive. Beraninya ia mengurung kucing Sebastian seperti itu!? Awas anak itu nanti! Sebastian pun berjalan ke arah gantungan jaket ketika melihat sesosok meuram mengerikan tertunduk di pojokan. Ia terlihat seperti kematian dan berulang kali menggumamkan sesuatu.

"ASDFEQ!#$^ #%$^?! SEEE—SETAA—tunggu... shortie?" Ucap Sebastian ketika menyadari sosok gloomy Sunday di pojok dekat gantungan jaket itu adalah si pemuda beriris biru kelam kita, Ciel.

"oi, shortie! Phantomive! sedang apa kau disitu?!" panggil Sebastian dengan ekspresi campuran antara geli dan khawatir.

Snap! Tiba-tiba Ciel mendongak dan menatap tajam Sebastian. Ia langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah Sebastian. "KAAAAUUUUU! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pelihara kucing?! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau pulang malam?! Kenapa tidak dikunci pintu kamarmu?! HAH—tchoooo!" teriakan Ciel ditutup dengan bersin.

Setelah Ciel mendongak, Sebastian baru menyadari hidung ciel yang memerah dan matanya yang berair. Sesekali terdengar 'sruuut!' dari hidung Ciel. Dari situ Sebastian sudah dapat mengambil kesimpulan sendiri, Ciel, alergi kucing.

"Well, kau tak tanya," balas Sebastian cuek sambil menggantung jaketnya.

Ciel merengut mendengar jawaban Sebastian. Sebastian sendiri tak perduli. Ia mendekatkan diri ke shiro. Digesernya sofa dan membetulkan letak meja kaca. Shiro berlari keluar dan langsung mengelilingi kaki Sebastian setelah itu ia bermaksud mendekati Ciel.

Ciel langsung berlari ke sofa dan meloncat ke atasnya. Ia memandang kucing itu horror seakan-akan kucing itu adalah sadako. "Gyaaatchooo! Sing—singkirkan—atchoo! Singkirkan makhluk itu!" jengkel, diangkat Sebastian Shiro ke pelukannya.

Sebastian tersinggung dengan cara bicara Ciel. Ia sangat memuja kucing dan ia tak terima Ciel merendahkan kucingnya. Sejurus kemudian Sebastian mendapatkan ide. Dilihatnya Ciel yang sedang dalam posisi terlutut di atas sofa.

Ciel merasakan perasaan tak enak dan senyum Sebastian menguatkannya. Pelan-pelan Sebastian mendekatkan diri ke Ciel. Ciel memundurkan kedua lututnya dan menempatkan kedua tangan ke belakang sebagai penahan. Sebastian kembali mendekatkan diri. Sebelah lututnya sudah naik.

"Kemarilah...Ciel~" ucapnya dengan suara yang... err... seksi gila! Yang bisa dipastikan, kalau bukan Ciel, pastilah orang itu akan kejang-kejang dan mimisan. Ia bahkan berani memanggil nama depan Ciel!

"Ti—tidak..." Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya histeris dengan suara yang nyaris berbisik.

"Ciel~ woof!" Ujar Sebastian menggoda. Saat di convenient store Sebastianpun tahu bahwa Ciel menyukai anjing.

Ciel merapatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia bergetar, "N—no... please... no... please Mi—michaelis..." ucapnya terbata sambil meneguk air liur susah payah. Adam apple-nya bergerak naik turun.

"Please what Ciel~?" ujar Sebastian semakin excited.

"Michaelis... kumohon..." Mata Ciel berkaca menunjukan betapa depresi dan putus asanya ia.

"Si-E-Ru..." Sebastian menyebutkan nama Ciel pelan. Menekankan tiap suku kata. Kedua lututnya sudah naik ke atas sofa dan mulai maju perlahan.

Ciel menggeleng tapi tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua mata merah dihadapannya. "Nnh... ja—jangan..." ucapnya dengan suara desperate.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Sebastian dengan senyum mengundang. Ukh! Author aja udah nosebleed! Sebastian sudah berada tepat di depan Ciel.

Ciel semakin mundur. Kedua tangannya menggapai ke belakang, membantunya mundur. Ia menggeleng semakin histerik. Tiba-tiba,

"BAAAA!"

"UWAAAAAA!"

_Gedubraaaak!_

"Meow~?"

"Pfftt!"

"Oucchh!"

"Meoooow~ growl~"

Apa yang terjadi? Oke, jadi, akhirnya Sebastian berhasil menyudutkan Ciel ke pinggir sofa. Kalian ingatkan Sebastian tengah menggedong Shiro? Jangan bilang kalian lupa... jadi Ciel yang ketakutan dengan Shiro terus mundur hingga akhirnya Sebastian bermaksud melempar Shiro (bohongan) dan ternyata Ciel lupa bahwa ia sudah di pinggir sofa. Jadilah ia langsung jatuh ketika mencoba mundur lagi.

Tidakkah adegan ini mengingatkan kalian pada seorang pemerkosa dan korbannya? Atau mungkin malah suami-istri yang akan melakukan malam pertama? Entahlah, saya serahkan imajinasi ke masing-masing readers.

Yang pasti sekarang, Sebastian tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Ciel mengaduh kesakitan. Oke, tragedi hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa baru terulang lagi. Jidat memerah dan bokong yang mengalami kerusakan.

"Ukh... kau pua—atchoooo!" kata-kata Ciel terpotong oleh bersinnya.

"Pfftt... buahahahhaaa! kau harus lihat mukamu tadi! Dan sekarang! Gyahahaha!" tawa Sebastian langsung pecah.

"Ap—kau itu! Kau sudah tau'kan kalau aku itu aler—atcho! Alergi ku—kuchiiisss!" lagi-lagi Ciel bersin.

"Uph! Hahaha! Kuchis? Apa itu kuchis? Hahaha!"

Ciel menggerutu. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh dengan tampang yang benar-benar parah. Mata berair, pipi dan jidat yang memerah, plus hidung yang meler. Bibirnya terkerucut ke bawah dan Sebastian tahu itu tanda untuk berhenti.

"Oke, oke aku minta maaf, Shiro, kau masuk kamar ya," ujar Sebastian. Setelah memastikan Shiro masuk kamar, ia segera mengejar Ciel yang berjalan masuk kamar dengan langkah menggelegar.

"oy, seriously, sorry, sini, kemarikan hidungmu Phantomhive," Sebastian menangkap tangan Ciel dan membalikan tubuh mungilnya. Membawanya duduk kembali di sofa, kali ini tanpa Shiro. Ia juga tidak bercanda memanggil nama depan Ciel lagi.

Ia mengulurkan tisu yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Ciel menyambutnya dengan kasar. Mau tak mau Sebastian menahan diri keras agar tidak tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian teralih perhatiannya oleh layar android Ciel yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja kaca.

"Huh? Hastag Ciel roommate?" ulangnya bingung.

Ciel yang tengah ber'sroott!' ria segera menjauhkan androidnya dari jarak pandang Sebastian. Alis Sebastian bertaut. Segera di bukanya twitter lewat iPhonenya sendiri dan mencari hastag yang ia baca tadi.

"Aaargghh! Tunggu! Hentikan!" ujar Ciel berusaha merebut iPhone Sebastian.

Dengan sigap Sebastian berdiri. Membuat Ciel menyadari perbedaan tinggi mereka. Ciel harus naik ke atas sofa untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Sebastian. Agar Sebastian tak menjauh dari sofa, ia memegangi kerah baju Sebastian erat.

Sebastian tertawa melihat usaha Ciel yang sampai menaiki sofa. "Hahaha! Dasar shortie!"

"Ukh! Michaelis! Jangan!"pintanya setengah memerintah.

Dibegitukan Sebastian justru makin penasaran. Dengan sekali sentak ia berhasil melepaskan kerahnya dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"Coba saja ambil ini," Sebastian mengacungkan iPhonenya dengan sengaja.

Ciel mengejarnya. Sampai di dapur ia harus melompat-lompat seperti kelinci diiming-imingi wortel tapi tak sampai. Bagaimana mau sampai? Sebastian mengacungkan tangannya seperti lady liberty! Bedanya yang ia pegang bukan torch tapi iPhone. Dan Ciel benar-benar hopeless berkat perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Oke... hastag... hastag... ah, ini dia..." ucap Sebastian yang tak terpengaruh lompatan-lompatan tak berbuah manis Ciel.

Ciel masih sambil melompat memprotes, "Aaargggh! Jangan kau buka bodoh!"

Mata Sebastian membulat sempurna dan menyadari itu Ciel langsung berhenti melompat. Sebastian telah membacanya. _Ukh! Memalukan!_

Tiga detik...

Scroll...

Lima detik...

Stay still

Lima belas detik...

"WHAT?!" Sebastian membelalak tak percaya.

"Ukh... sudah kubilang jangan buka..."

Tapi tidak seperti Ciel, Sebastian justru tersenyum menyeramkan yang berhasil membuat Ciel merinding. "haha, kelihatannya fansku sudah mengenalimu,Phantomhive," ucapnya tertawa, tapi Ciel tahu matanya menunjukan bahwa ia memikirkan rencana jahat.

"Lantas kenapa?" balas Ciel tak gentar.

Seringai muncul di wajah Sebastian. "Hati-hati saja ya, _**baby~**_ oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan rumah, sudah kuputuskan, itu akan jadi tugasmu," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cepat.

"APAAAHH?! Kita'kan tinggal bersama! Mana bisa kau putuskan begitu!" ujar Ciel jengkel.

"Oh? Kau mau kita bergiliran memandikan kucing?"

"Apa hubungannya?!" balas Ciel sambil ber'huft'.

"Well, itu juga 'tugas rumah'... tapi sepanjang kau melakukan apa yang kau bisa lakukan, akan kupastikan Shiro jauh darimu, bagaimana... _**baby**_?" sindir Sebastian.

"Ukh!" Ciel menimbang. Dia sebenarnya ingin memberdayakan tenaga Sebastian, tapi apa pula gunanya kalau nanti akan ada korban pembunuhan lain? Lagipula Ciel nanti bisa mati karena alergi kalau sampai ia harus berdekatan dengan Shiro. "Fine! Pastikan kucingmu jauh dariku!" ujar Ciel sebelum akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan memastikan membanting pintu cukup keras.

Sebastian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. _Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa mengancam huh young master? Kau akan menyesal telah mencari gara-gara denganku, Ciel Phantomhive... fufufu~_

Di belakang Sebastian tiba-tiba aura gelap dan mencekam muncul. Terdengar auman singa (maunya gongongan serigala tapi pan Sebastian nggak bakal suka -.-). "Fufufu... kau akan menyesal! Ciel Phantomhive!" ujar Sebastian menatap pintu kamar Ciel dengan tatapan yang membuat orang-orang berharap bahwa ia ada di dalam cerita kuroshitsuji yang asli.

~TBC~

* * *

Sebastian: Fufufu~ author pintar... *tepuk2 pundak author*

Ciel: Curang! Kenapa bawa-bawaa—tchooo! Kucing?! *Protes sambil ngelap idung*

Author: *ngelindungin muka* yah, saya'kan harus netral... udahlah, intinya author ga mihak kok! Udah sini! Ngumpul!

A, S & C : well, please enjoy and review ^~^

Sebastian: Oh... lembutnya bulumu Shiro... akan kunikmati masa-masa bersama kita... *meluk2 Shiro*

Ciel: Author sialan... terpaksa gue nahan diri sampai nih fic selesai... *dendam*

Author: Ah, elu mah dendam mulu *ngorek idung ga peduli* btw, readers sadar ga ya? Itu cover fic ini, itu loh, covernya... iya, itu cover author bikin sendiri, ada yang nyadar ga? Enggak ya T_T yaudah deh... dan sekali lagi gomen ya, masalah BBM sama twitter. kalau ada yang nggak sesuai, author ga punya BM atawa Twitter sih -.-

Ciel: Huuuu! payah luuuuu!

Sebastian: Young master... anda sendiri masih belum terlalu bisa menggunakan FB *sweatdrop*

Ciel: *Buang muka* biarin. yang penting gue punya BM dan FB dan Twitter dan lain-lain :p


	7. Chapter 7

Cast: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, beberapa dari Weston college, beberapa dari Kuroshitsuji II

Genre: Romance, humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning: OOC gaje abal-abal, Shonen ai, typos

Kuroshitsuji dan segala karakter serta cerita dan sifat dan lain-lain belong to and only to Yana Toboso sensei... ga usah nangis, author udah nangis duluan soalnya T_T

For **Aku No Meshitsukai-san**, wkwk, kalau author sih sebenernya udah mikir yang iya-iya(?)tapi berhubung ini ratenya K+ jadi author batal berubah wujud jadi piktor, (apa coba -.-), request fluff? Boleh,boleh,boleh! Tapi nggak di chapter ini, melainkan di chapter... tujuuuuuuuhhh a.k.a delapan ver. Fanfiction, hehe ditunggu ya :)

**Lele Bantet-san**, hooooiii! 'o'/ (Manggil dari atas tower)

Suka fic ini?! Enelan?! Ma'aciiihhh! :* *muach, muach* (lele muntah darah diciumin author)

Iyalah! Kan mereka bener-bener Hate at the first sight! Muahahaha! Tenang, ga terlalu serius kok, ini pan genrenya comedy, hehe!

For **DiYunjae-san**, sorry for replying in here, *bow* oh, btw! Sankyuu for loving my other fic *Kissu, kissu!* well, but your review is enough to make me write the 2nd chap in one hours! I update the 2nd chap of 'Teruskanlah (Biar Aku yang Akhiri)' together with this chap! Feel free for read the 2nd chap! And about your questions... umm... the answer is in the 2nd chap XD!

And then, sankyuuuu banget for **Sweetberry ak68-san, seidocamui-san, guest-san, kuroneko-san**, dan silent readers lain X3 mudahan kalian masih setia X3

Oh, terakhir nih! Ciyus! Buat **Lawliet Vert, Cleisdyne, Guest**, dan **G 93**, kalau kalian juga baca fic ini, sankyuu banget udah review 'That Master, In relationship', gomen ga bisa balas review kalian secepatnya, tapi saya Cuma mau bilang, ini ada sequelnya, hahaha! See you there than! X3

Sorry kalau chap kali ini humornya nggak terlalu kentara but... Now, may I present you...!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**First Day as a Fresh Man**

Sebuah air mata menggenang dengan indah melewati pipi mulus Ciel. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap Sebastian yang

.

.

.

kegelian...

air mata itupun turun melewati hidung Ciel yang meler dan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

* * *

_Beberapa puluh menit lalu..._

_Ciel melenguh. Ia merasakan desakan untuk bersin di dadanya. Ia membiarkan bersinnya keluar. Ia pikir ia bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang tapi lagi-lagi nafsu untuk bersin muncul. Tak lama bersinnya jadi tak henti._

_Ciel bermaksud menggosok hidungnya jengkel ketika tak sengaja tangannya menabrak sesuatu yang lembut. Malas-malas Ciel membuka matanya, tau-tau..._

"_Meoooowww~ purrrrrr~"_

_Shiro kucing Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke tangan Ciel. Alhasil..._

"_GYAAAAAAAATTTTCHOOO! MIIIICHAAAAEEEEELIIISSSSSS!" jerit Ciel langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur._

"_Hah?!" Sebastian di kamar lain langsung terduduk kaget. Ia sempat celingak-celinguk kesana kemari seperti anak hilang karena kaget. Nampaknya jiwa Sebastian belum terkumpul seluruhnya._

_Ia baru tersadar ketika sosok Shiro tak ada di sisinya. "Shi—shiroooo?! Ti—tidaaaaakk! Shirooooo?!" Teriak Sebastian sambil mengacak rambut._

"_DI KAMARKU BODOOOOOHHH! ATCHOOOOOO!" suara Ciel menggelegar mengisi ruang apartement._

_Segera Sebastian berlari ke kamar Ciel. Mendapati Ciel tengah berdiri di atas kursi meja belajar sambil menodongkan bantal agar Shiro tidak bisa naik menghampirinya. Spontan saja Sebastian yang awalnya panik atas kehilangan Shiro langsung pecah tawanya saat itu juga._

* * *

Semua berawal dari keteledoran Ciel dan Sebastian juga. Tadi malam Sebastian lupa mengunci kamar dan begitu juga Ciel. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal sesimple itu. Alhasil, Shiro keluar. Nampaknya ia tertarik pada Ciel dan tau-tau pagi ini Ciel bangun oleh alerginya yang kambuh. Ramailah mereka bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya karena teriakan kematian Ciel.

"Harusnya kau mengun—chiiisss! Kha—khamaaarr! Atchooo!" ujar Ciel jengkel sambil meletakkan bacon dan telur di atas piring lalu membawa kedua piring itu ke atas meja kaca mereka.

Sebastian segera menyambut kedua piring lalu memperhatikan punggung Ciel yang tengah mengambil air untuk minum. "Well, kau sendiri kenapa tidak mengunci kamar? Kalau tidak'kan ini tidak akan terjadi,"

Ciel menutup lemari pendingin 'penuh perasaan'. Ia membawa dua gelas air sambil menatap Sebastian tajam. "Kau itu, bodoh, yang seandainya mengunci kamar, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!" ujar Ciel geram.

Sebastian menjawab setelah melewati satu kunyahan, "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan yang kau buat,"

"_Exactly. And that's what you've done_," Ciel mengunyah Baconnya dengan jengkel. Seakan berharap itu adalah Sebastian.

Sebastian tersenyum sok _innocent_. Pura-pura tak mengerti dan hal itu malah membuat mood Ciel semakin buruk. Ngomong-ngomong, Sebastian baru sadar bahwa ia tak tahu anak di depannya itu mengambil major apa.

"What? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau itu saja yang terlalu sensitif denganku dan Shiro... oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau itu mas—

Perkataan Sebastian terhenti ketika sebuah telepon masuk.

"Halo? Ada apa Redmond? Ya, ya, Edgar... jadi ada apa? Oh... ok... ya," Sebastian kemudian menutup teleponnya. Ia meminum segelas white coffee yang ia minta Ciel buatkan pagi-pagi tadi cepat-cepat.

"Aku duluan ya, shortie," ujarnya sambil mengambil hugo boss yang tergantung. Kenapa Sebastian tak pakai mobil, karena dia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu kucing liar di jalan.

Ciel hanya mendengus tak perduli. Tho mau protespun tetap saja ia yang akan jadi tukang bersih-bersih. Malang nian nasibmu Ciel jadi pembokat Sebas...

Ciel baru hendak keluar dari apartement ketika Grell memanggilnya dari ruangan. "Ciee~l! Sini! Akuh punya biskuitt~ kamuh mau?" tawarnya dengan jangan lupa logat Jawanya.

Bagaikan anjing yang diiming-imingi tulang, Ciel segera mendatangi Grell patuh.

"Wow... lumayan..." ujar Ciel yang memang penyuka makanan manis dan cemilan.

Grell tersenyum. "Hehe, akuuh beli kemareeen! Oh, ya, Ciel, gimana kamu sama Sebas-chan? Ndak apa-apa tho?"

Ciel langsung merengut. "Apanya yang nggak apa-apa! Baru dua hari dan kami sudah perang _beratus kali_ kali! Mana aku alergi kucing! Dia malah penggila kucing! Huft..." Ciel kemudian menatap Grell dengan puppy eyes, "Ayolah mbak Grell yang cuaaaantttiiiiikkk! Pindahkan dakuuuuu~!" mohon Ciel yang OOC tingkat dewanya muncul.

Grell menghela nafas. "Untuk sekarang masih nggak ada... sabar nunggu tiga bulan deh! Ntar akuh kasih kabar, okeeh?" ujar Grell sambil membentuk bulatan dengan jempol dan telunjuknya lalu berkedip ke arah Ciel.

Ciel menghela nafas tapi tetap meniru gerakan Grell. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke kampus(emang lu dalam perjalanan mencari kitab suci -..-).

* * *

Sebastian merenggangkan tubuhnya malas. Ia baru selesai dari kantor dosennya ketika dua buah tangan bergelayut di tangannya.

Ia menghela nafas tapi kemudian (pura-pura)tersenyum pada orang disebelahnya, "_Eager in the morning eh, Edgar_?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

Edgar Redmond, orang yang Sebastian maksud dan yang menelepon Sebastian tadi pagi tertawa. "_Yeah, yeah... I miss you._.." ucapnya.

Edgar Redmond, laki-laki berparas cantik itu terlihat tambah cantik saat ini berkat kaos V-neck berbahan fur warna putih. Rambut yang ia ikat satu, (liat komik ch. 76 XD) bergoyang imut.

Otomatis seluruh mata pagi itu langsung tertuju ke arah kedua pemuda tampan yang tak bisa ditolak parasnya.

"Bas, kau sudah lihat twitter tidak?" tanyanya. Saat ini ia terseret(?) Sebastian.

Bayangan Sebastian kembali ke saat dimana ia membaca tentang hastag Ciel roommate. Sebenarnya Sebastian agak terusik, tapi, mau ditaruh dimana wajah tampannya kalau ia kalang kabut? Ia kan terkenal akan cool and beauty-nya. "Um, tentang apa?"

"Duh! Si Fransisca membuat status yang bilang kau berubah jadi pedophil! Katanya pacarmu anak SD!" jelas Edgar sambil tak lupa menambahkan cemberut yang justru membuatnya imut.

Spontan Sebastian tertawa. Bagaimana tidak? Bahkan Fransisca pun mengira Ciel itu anak kecil! Hahaha! Anak itu memang mungil!

Edgar memandang idolanya itu bingung. Dibilang pedophil kok malah tertawa?! Uh! Amit-amit demi dedemit! Jangan sampai Sebastian berubah jadi gila! Mana rela dia! Kalau sampai Sebastian jadi gila gara-gara hal itu maka ia bersumpah ia akan bertapa di Gunung Semeru agar mendapatkan ilmu kanuragan untuk menyembuhkan Sebastian!

"Hump," Sebastian memasang gaya seakan ia memikirkan cerita Edgar. "Well, biar sajalah. Aku yakin fansku tahu yang sebenarnya."

Edgar menggeleng. "No, no, ia tidak mentweet di official twitternya, ia melakukannya di twitter pribadi jadi yang melihatnya kebanyakan mantan mangsa dan calon mangsa modelmu,"

"So what? Sepanjang karirku tak terpengaruh aku tidak perduli," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Edgar.

"Woi! Sebastian!" sebuah panggilan terdengar dari belakang. Sebastian menoleh dan mendapati itu adalah Undertaker. Mata hijaunya berkilat penuh kepuasan. "Kudengar kau me-rape teman seapartementmu ya?! Khukhukhu!"

Alhasil, Undertaker ditonjok Sebastian tepat di perut tapi dengan ekspresi penuh senyum. Anehnya Undertaker bukan hanya kesakitan. Di tengah kesakitan dia malah tertawa nista. Jess... jangan-jangan Undertaker itu masochist... -.-

"Dari mana kau dapat ide menjijikan itu, hm?" ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum tapi aura di belakangnya menyeramkan.

"Ukhukhuukh... ok ok, aku kemarin'kan sedang asyik twitteran, terus top line hastagnya ada #cielroommate dan namamu dibawa-bawa. Saat kubaca-baca katanya kau me-rapenya... khukhukhu—ukkkhh! Uuuukkhh!"

tawa Undertaker berubah jadi kesesakan karna kali ini ia dicekek. Bukan. Bukan Sebastian tapi Edgar. Mana terima dia! Kok bisa Undertaker tau top line hastag tapi dia tidak?! Ketahuan dong dia kurang eksis!?

Tapi bukan cuma itu juga. Sebagai fans nomor satu Sebastian dan bahkan merupakan pemimpin Sebastian FC, kenyataan ia tak tahu gosip yang dibawa Undertaker membuatnya esmosi.

Kali ini Sebastian menghela nafas. Heran dengan teman-teman yang ia punya. Yang satu cowok cantik tak jelas yang merupakan fans nomor satunya, yang satu punya sifat freak suka ketawa nggak jelas, yang satu wajahnya mirip batu, sementara yang satu cantik beut tapi punya sisi sadistik tak tertolong...

"Hey darling..." Sebuah pelukan muncul dari belakang. Itu Angela. Si cantik yang punya sisi sadis tak tertolong. Buktinya? Ia sekarang memeluk Sebastian erat, cukup erat untuk berusaha mematahkan tulang Sebastian.

"Oke, oke, Angela, now tell me, apa yang membuatmu marah?" tanya Sebastian santai seakan tak terpengaruh oleh perlakuan Angela. Of course! Jika kau dibegitukan selama tiga tahun, kau tentu saja akan terbiasa...

"Kau merape roommatemu yang masih underage!" ucapnya ceria tapi bisa dipastikan, aura gelap mengelilinginya.

Sebastian melenguh. "Dengar, semua itu hanya gosip! Bagaimana bisa kalian begitu mudahnya percaya gosip murahan? Apa aku terlihat sebegitu mesumnya?"

"Ya," jawab ketiga temannya bersamaan.

"Ingat saat kau merayu Winfer saat kita masih SMA?" ujar Angela.

"Ingat saat kita sedang pemotretan kau berhasil membawa pulang Avrile?" ujar Edgar.

"Ingat saat, khukhukhu... 'malam panas' itu?" ujar Undertaker.

"Kau jelas seorang horny sejati!" ujar mereka sekali lagi bersamaan.

Yang disambut Sebastian dengan wajah sweatdrop...

* * *

"CIEEEELLL! Apa benar kau jadi roommatenya Sebastian Michaelis?!" tanya Alois histeris begitu melihat sosok Ciel di depan gerbang kampus.

Rupanya Alois sengaja menunggu Ciel datang untuk 'merecoki' mood Ciel pagi-pagi. Ciel memandang Alois kejam dan sadis tapi memang dasar Alois, dia malah ber'kyaa! Kyaa!' dibegitukan oleh Ciel dan menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Dasar! Kau ini membuatku menderita tau! Apa-apaan hastag itu?!" gerutu Ciel jengkel.

Alois menepuk kepalan tangan ke telapak, seakan baru ingat apa yang Ciel maksud. "Oh! Hahaha! Tenang saja! Mereka hanya tau nama depanmu kok!"

Ciel menjitak Alois penuh hikmat. "Kau men-tag twitterku bodoh!"

"Oh iya ya, hahaha! Lalu, bagaimana rasanya hidup dengan model terkenal?" tanya Alois mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Misserable! Lagi pula model terkenal apa? Aku saja tak pernah melihatnya!" protes Ciel.

Alois memutar mata jengah. "Kau kan tidak gaul Ciel," ucapnya berbisik yang berbuah tatapan tajam dari Ciel. "Hei, kau tidak mau tau tentang senior yang kuceritakan kemarin?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa? Kau tanya saja! Kau penasarankan? Iya kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Ayollaaahh~ tanya saja! Kau pasti sok jual mahal! Iya'ka—

"Cieeeeellll~!" suara cempreng Lizzy memotong suara Alois.

Ciel menghela nafas, arghh... not this in the morning... gerutunya. Alois sudah cukup berisik, ditambah Lizzy pula! Semoga ia tak bertemu Soma saja lagi.

"Apa benar kau sudah di rape oleh roommatemu?!" tanya Lizzy berlinang air mata.

Erangan terdengar dari bibir merah muda mungil Ciel. "Itu'kan gosip yang kalian buat sendiri!? Bagaimana bisa kalian percaya kebohongan yang kalian sendiri yang buat?!"

Elizabeth dan Alois tertawa canggung. Pikiran mereka telah menipu mereka dengan sempurna. Malas meladeni teman-teman gajenya, Cielpun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

* * *

Sampai di kelas ia memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat seorang mahasiswa lain bernama Mc. Millan. Mereka berdua berkenalan saat upacara lalu. Mc. Millan sudah duduk dengan tenang ditemani Harcourt, pemuda cantik yang lembut.

"Pagi Phantomhive!" ucap kedua teman barunya itu ceria.

Sebenarnya Ciel tidak terlalu terbiasa tapi sekarang ia sudah dewasa jadi ia harus belajar bersosialisasi. Ia bersyukur Mc. Millan dan Harcourt orang yang normal. "Pagi," balasnya tersenyum (terpaksa).

"Oh, Phantomhive, katanya pagi ini profesor Ceddrick tak bisa masuk, jadi kita akan diajari oleh asisten dosen," ujar Harcourt memberi info.

Ciel mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya, "Huh? Asisten dosen ya? Berarti senior kita? Kita belum memilih asisten dosen untuk angkatan kita'kan? Hum... untuk diminta mengajari mahasiswa baru, dia pasti sangat pintar,"

"Sangat!" ujar Harcourt bersemangat. "Dia juga terkenal loh! Dia adal—

Perkataan Harcourt terhenti karena kedatangan asisten dosen. Seluruh perhatian teralihkan. Semua mata tertuju pada satu arah. Tak ada satupun suara terdengar. Hanya langkah kaki sang asdos yang sangat elegan yang membuat hati para mahasiswa baru kelepek-kelepek.

Ciel speechless melihat asdos mereka. Seorang pemuda tampan beriris merah darah, berambut belah dua, berbaju layaknya sedang mengikuti peragaan busana, yang bahkan ketika ia hanya membuka buku, semua mata tertuju dan terpesona. Dialah, pangeran kita, Sebastian.

"Ba—bagaimana bisa seorang model jadi asdos?! Mau kita jadi bodoh apa?!" gerutu Ciel tertahan.

Mc Millan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak tahu ya? Sebastian Michaelis itu terkenal bukan hanya karna tampang dan pekerjaannya sebagai model tapi juga karna otaknya. Meskipun ia dua tahun di atas kita, dia sudah semester lima loh!"

Dan kemudian Ciel tersadar. Tidak mungkin seorang bisa tinggal di apartement dan memiliki hak khusus kalau otaknya tidak super! Ciel dapat hak khusus'kan karena ia berhasil menjawab semua soal dengan skor sempurna! Ukh... aku lupa... gumam Ciel dalam hati. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan diri di belakang kepala-kepala manusia lain. Di saat seperti ini ia mensyukuri tubuhnya yang kurang tinggi (bilang aja cebol Ciel -.-).

"Ok, selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini Prof. Ceddrick tidak bisa masuk jadi saya sebagai asisten yang menggantikan. Apa saya perlu memperkenalkan diri?" ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum menggoda. Beberapa wanita ambruk karena mimisan dan sebagian berhasil diterbangkan ke nirwana.

"Tch! Narsis sekali," gumam Ciel.

Ciel berharap ia bisa sembunyi sampai jam berakhir. Ia berharap semoga saja Sebastian tak akan menyadarinya sampai nanti. Tapi apa daya? Author emang lagi jahat-jahatnya, alhasil, muncullah absensi.

Keringat dingin langsung Ciel rasakan. Aarrrgghh! Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengubah nama atau kalau bisa membuat Sebastian lupa ingatan. Satu persatu nama disebutkan sesuai abjad dan mulai mendekati nama Ciel.

Kening Sebastian sedikit berkerut ketika melihat nama Phantomhive, Ciel, di daftar absensi, tapi bukan Sebastian namanya kalau tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Tak lama kekagetan itu berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

"Phantomhive," ujarnya.

Adam apple Ciel bergerak naik-turun. "H—here..." ucapnya.

"Apa? Phantomhive? Apa Phantomhive hadir?" ulang Sebastian.

Ciel mengdengus. "Here!" ucapnya kali ini lebih nyaring.

Sebastian seakan baru melihat Ciel tersenyum, "Oh, rupanya kau... kau **mungil** sih, jadi aku tidak dengar dan lihat,"

_Twitch! Hoo~ kau mau menantangku huh, Michaelis? Tunggu saja!_ Gumam Ciel dalam hati geram.

Sebastian sedang sibuk memberikan pelajaran tentang kesamaan fungsi macam obat dan perbedaan besar yang ada diantara dua obat dengan fungsi yang sama. Ketika selesai ia memberikan waktu bagi para mahasiswa baru untuk bertanya.

Kesempatan itu tak Ciel sia-siakan. Ia segera mengangkat tangan. "Kak, bagaimana dengan penggunaan obat _Gliben penamit_ (ini bener kagak ya tulisannya? author lupa...) untuk orang yang tekanan darahnya naik?"

Semua orang melongo mendengar Ciel mengucapkan nama yang belum mereka dengar. Masih belum... kan masih mahasiswa baru, hahaha! Tapi tentu Ciel tahu, ia menghabiskan liburannya dengan membaca buku ISO tebal yang punya kekuatan penghancur otak ukuran pentium tiga!

Senyum tersungging di wajah Sebastian. "Well, yang pertama harus kamu lakukan adalah mengecek apa pasien punya riwayat gula, jika tidak maka kita harus menghindari penggunaannya."

"Tapi kak, bagaimana pun, pasien yang mengalami kenaikan kadar gula akan bla, bla,bla, and etc!" jelas Ciel panjang lebar yang author singkat jadi etc karena author sendiri ga paham Ciel ngomong apa... poor author... hiks...

"Tapi **_little_ **Phantomhive," potong Sebastian tenang walaupun agak tersungging juga, anak baru kok berani melawan senior? Anak baru mana yang seperti itu?! Oh yeah, itu Ciel Phantomhive.

Di sisi lain, Ciel juga ikut tersulut karena sebutan little itu.

"Jika pasien yang bukan pengidap gula diberi gliben penamite maka penurunan kadar gula akan terjadi sangat drastis yang memungkinkan korban mengalami koma dan bla, bla, bla, and etc." Jelas Sebastian puas tapi ia tahu Ciel punya serangan lain.

* * *

_And let the battleeeeee~ beeegggiiiiiinnnn!_

**Sebastian: **

HP: 100/100

MP: 0/1

**Ciel:**

HP: 100/100

MP 0/1

Ciel menatap Sebastian tajam. Jurus pertama dikeluarkan oleh Ciel.

"Jika data penyakit pasien seperti ini berarti penggunaan obat X bisa dilaksanakan dengan menggunakan penambahan cairan Y. Sebagai senior harusnya kakak lebih paham."

_MP run down to 98/100 for countering attack!_

Sebastian mengeluarkan 'shield'.

"Oke jika keluhannya hanya itu, tapi bagaimana jika ternyata pasien memiliki alergi atau penyakit A yang menyebabkan reaksi penolakan pada obat? It's not like I don't know, saya hanya punya pertimbangan lebih matang, Phantomhive,"

_Attack has little damage, MP still 100/100!_

Ciel kembali mengeluarkan serangan.

"Bukannya saya sudah mengatakan bahwa akan diberikan penambahan cairan Y? Cairan Y berfungsi sebagai penawar juga'kan?"

_MP run down to 97/100 for countering attack! MP enemy run down to 95/100 cause by attack!_

Sebastian terdiam. Benar juga. Pengaruh cairan Y kan untuk menetralkan... ukh! Tapi dia tak boleh kalah! Ah ya, benar juga! Sebastian menggunakan penolong.

"Now, now, little Phantomhive," ucapnya dengan suara husky miliknya. Membuat hampir seisi ruangan melting, kecuali Ciel tentunya yang justru makin membara. "Apa kau mau bilang seniormu ini bodoh? Dari caramu bicara kau terkesan menjatuhkan..."

"Itu benar Phantomhive! Tidak seharusnya kau bicara begitu!" suara perempuan terdengar dari ujung ruangan.

"Ya! Senior Michaelis pasti tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan apa yang benar!" suara lain terdengar.

_Sebastian Michaelis, has use helper and countering 'sharp look' attack! MP rise up to 130/150! MP enemy run down to 80/100 by attack!_

Ciel terdesak oleh serangan tatapan tajam para mahasiswa lain. Tapi ia jadi jengkel. "Jangan ikut campur kalau tak mengerti apa-apa! And don't judge the book by it's cover! Kalian mau diajarkan yang salah oleh senior **tampan** kalian itu?! Kalau kalian tak percaya dengan yang kukatakan, buka buku ISO kalian!"

_Ciel Phantomhive, has pine down the helper, helper has no longer exist! Ciel has use helper! MP rise up to 95/115! MP enemy run down to 99/100!_

"Hush now, tenang sedikit Phantomhive, saya lihat anda sedikit terlalu up tight di hari pertama... Is it because of me?" ucapnya dengan suara... err... yah... umm... duuuuhh! Sekseeeehhhh! Terdengar suara muncratan darah dari beberapa tempat. Rupanya beberapa mahasiswa tak bisa menahan diri menerima suara seksi itu masuk ke gendang telinga...

_Sebastian countering attack! Some helper took the damage! Lost MP to 95/100! MP enemy run down to 883/100! The helper has no longer exist!_

"Wha—a?!" Ciel menganga tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu narsis?! "Ridicoulous! Unimaginable! Bagaimana mungkin seorang mahasiswa apoteker se-narsis ini?! How could you full of yourself?! Dasar metroseksual!"

_Ciel has contering attack! MP run down to 78/100! MP Enemy run down to 90/100!_

"Ka—kau!" Sebastian hampir lepas kendali, but no. He won't! Dia tidak akan lepas kendali di depan fans dan calon fansnya. Lagi pula ia melihat si Phantomhive mulai terpengaruh.

"Then, kenapa harus penuh emosi seperti itu? Kita hari ini disini untuk belajar, bukan menjatuhkan, benarkan, semuanya?" ujar Sebastian sambil menilingkan kepala ke samping. Tak lupa senyum manis muncul di bibirnya. Semua langsung mengangguk setuju. "Oh...? atau kau memang sengaja ingin menarik perhatianku, hmm?"

Dan serangan pun mulai dilancarkan oleh kedua pemuda. Yang satu penuh emosi dan yang satu penuh godaan dan kejahilan. Satu hal, mereka sudah melenceng jauh dari tujuan awal mereka yaitu debat soal obat. Sekarang mereka justru kembali bertengkar seperti anak SD.

Mahasiswa lain menatap takjub pertengkaran *cough* suami-istri *cough* itu. Di kedua sisi Ciel, baik Mc. Millan maupun Harcourt tak percaya bahwa ternyata Ciel memiliki sifat yang menarik. Ya, menarik. Oh Ciel, betapa kau salah... betapa kau tak menyadari bahwa kedua teman barumu itu sama anehnya dengan teman-teman lamamu... poor Ciel... T_T semoga ia beristirahat dengan tenang disana...

* * *

Ciel : *jitak author* gue bukan mati woooiiii!

Author: a—amppuuuunn DJJJ!

Ciel sama Author langsung ajeb-ajeb...

* * *

**Ciel Phantomhive now current condition,**

MP: 0/100

HP: 1/1

**Sebastian Michaelis now current condition,**

MP: 23/100

HP: 0/1

And the winner iiiiii~s! Sebastian Michaelis! Walaupun ia harus mengorbankan beberapa mahasiswa yang terpaksa harus diterbangkan ke UKS karena harus di rawat karena kekurangan darah dan harus mengalami pertolongan segera.

"Well, that's it for today, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, ketika kita berselisihan kalian bisa bertanya," ujar Sebastian menutup.

Tenang, ga seluruh jam dihabiskan untuk bertengkar dengan Ciel, sisa waktu ia sempatkan untuk mengajari apa yang seharusnya ia ajari. Tapi yang pasti, senyum kemenangan tersungging setelah Sebastian berhasil meng-K.O. Ciel. (apa peduli kita mereka dapat pelajaran atau enggak ya?)

Sepeninggal Sebastian ada yang kagum dengan Ciel dan ada yang menatapnya iri. Oh, my, what?! Iri?! Mereka iri karena dia yang digoda Sebastian?! _Tunggu sampai mereka mengetahui sifat asli pengeran antah berantah itu! _Gerutunya. Untung Mc. Millan dan Harcourt orang yang lembut sehingga mereka berhasil menenangkan Ciel.

Hentakan kaki Ciel menggemparkan bangunan dan menyebabkan gedung retak lalu runtuh! Nggak ding, bercanda, hentakan kaki Ciel membuat orang-orang menatapnya bingung, tapi Ciel tak perduli. Ia masih kesal dengan Sebastian saat di kelas tadi. Orang itu berhasil mempermalukannya dengan sempurna. Arrrgghh! Kalau diingat lagi Ciel jadi emosi.

"Cieeeell~ sini!" suara Alois memanggilnya dari salah satu meja kosong di kantin MIPA.

Alis Ciel naik sebelah. Apa yang anak itu lakukan di kantin MIPA? Okelah fakultas seni dan fakultas MIPA berdekatan. Tapi yasudahlah, ia akan meminta Alois menraktirnya kue hari ini.

* * *

Ciel melangkah lelah memasuki gedung apartement. Bagaimana tidak? Di kantin tadi ia habis dicekoki oleh Alois dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan cerita tak mutu soal senior baru Alois. _Oh, please deh Alois, aku yang tinggal dengan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah yang ngakunya model itu aja nggak heboh!_ Gerutu Ciel. ingat senior ia jadi ingat saat seniornya itu mempermalukannya di kelas tadi... _aaarrrggghhh! lumpuhkanlah ingatankuuuuu!_

Ciel baru akan masuk ke dalam lift ketika melihat si mas—eh—mbak Grell sibuk mengangkat sesuatu ke atas lemari dengan menaiki tangga. "Lagi ngapain mbak?" tanya Ciel dengan bahasa yang entah bagaimana berubah. Pengaruh Grell yang berlogat jawa kali yak?

"Oh! Pas banget! Ciel! Bantuin mbak dongh! Sambhutin nih khotaks yach!" ujar Grell sambil kedip-kedip ga jelas.

Ciel hanya mengangguk. Ia ikut menaiki tangga karena kakinya yang *Ciel nge-death glare author* glek! Engg... kakinya yang kurang panjang. Ia menyiapkan diri menyambut kotak satu persatu dari Grell, yang tidak ia siapkan adalah, ternyata Grell langsung menjatuhkan kotak-kotak yang banyak. Alhasil,

"Uwaaaaaa!"

_Brughhh! Braakkk!_

Ciel jatuh dari atas tangga berjarak tiga dari lantai dengan keadaan (untungnya) punggung duluan. Tapi kepalanya sempat terantuk. Otomatis, pandangannya mulai kabur dan menggelap. Yang ia bisa ingat hanyalah Grell yang panik dan... hah? Apa ini ilusi? Sebastian memandangnya khawatir?!

Ciel membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya masih pening akibat benturan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh membantunya duduk. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati, Sebastian, tengah duduk di sampingnya, memeganginya erat, dan yang paling parah... memandangnya penuh rasa khawatir?! _What the hell is going on?!_

~TBC~

* * *

Lizzy: Hueeeeee! Aku hanya muncul sedikit! Author sialan, *ngeluarin anggar, tiba-tiba berubah karakter* aku akan memotong lehermuuuuuuhhh!

Author: Gyaaaaa! What the?! Bukannya author manggil Ciel ama Sebas yak?!

Undertaker: khukhukhu! Young master lagi ngamuk, mr. Butler lagi... apa yak? Khekhekhe...

Author: -.- *sweatdrop*

Angela: Jadi aku berteman dengan iblis itu? Huh! Harusnya dulu dia begitu! Pasti dunia akan berhasil kujernihkan!

Redmond: Whoooottt?! Gue jadi penggemar nomor satunya Sebastian sensei?! Well, *pelintir-pelintir rambut* ga jelek juga sih... *nyengir kuda*

Alois: huweeeee! Claudeeeekuuuu maneeeee?!

Author: dih! Hari ini rame amat sih yang ikut?! Tapi kok pemeran utama ngilang ya? Yo wes lah! Ooooii! Semua! Kome here (baca sesuai ejaan indonesia)!

All: please enjoy, review and thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 7 **

**Sweet and Strange Chaos**

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

_Ciel jatuh dari atas tangga berjarak tiga dari lantai dengan keadaan (untungnya) punggung duluan. Tapi kepalanya sempat terantuk. Otomatis, pandangannya mulai kabur dan menggelap. Yang ia bisa ingat hanyalah Grell yang panik dan... hah? Apa ini ilusi? Sebastian memandangnya khawatir?!_

_Ciel membuka matanya pelan. Kepalanya masih pening akibat benturan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kokoh membantunya duduk. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati, Sebastian, tengah duduk di sampingnya, memeganginya erat, dan yang paling parah... memandangnya penuh rasa khawatir?!_

* * *

Cast: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, beberapa dari Weston college, beberapa dari Kuroshitsuji II

Genre: Romance, humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning: OOC gaje abal-abal, Shonen ai, typos

Kuroshitsuji dan segala karakter serta cerita dan sifat dan lain-lain belong to and only to Yana Toboso sensei... ga usah nangis, author udah nangis duluan soalnya T_T

**Sweetberry ak48-san, kuroneko-san, guest-san, seidocamui-san, Aku No Meshitsukai-san, Lele-san, Hamano-san**, **para silent readers**, are you still with me? Mee... meee... (gema)

*silent*

Tidaaaaakkk! Tolong tetaplah bersamaku! Tetaplah disampingku! Hold my hand! No! No! Please stay with me! I can't live without you! *Plak!* oke, author lagi alay, ketularan opera sabun, wkwk! Tapi author serius loh, author kangen juga sama kalian dan para silent readers! :) hope you still with me!

TebakSendiri, Te-tebak? umm... kamu... Angel ya? iya'kan? nanya dong kok tau! karena kamu sudah mendamaikan hatikuuu~ hahaha! bercanda, oke deh, hehe, ciyeee! jatuh hati sama fandomnya aja? authornya gimana? *plak!* abaikan author ini... hiks... oke, silahkan nikmati chap ini ya! :)

**Lele Bantet**, hooooooiii! (manggil lagi)

Wkwkwk! Sudah disampaikan, Ciel berterima kasih banyak atas simpatinya tapi taulah, dia sok jual mahal jadi dia nggak mau ngaku, wkwk—uaaagghhh! (Ditendang Ciel)

Iya! XD maka dari itu dia nyebelin -.- karena dia ngerasa smart-sexy- and dayum hansamuna, jessss—ohooookkk! (Disikut Sebastian)

Masalah 'tho', itu author asal nyomot dari novel teenlit, hehe, author juga ga tau yang bener gimana tulisannya (Author ga berguna nih -.-), hiks... kalau menurut Lele-san yang bener yang mana ya? (Malah nanya balik -.-)

Okelah! Ini chap selanjutnya loh! Makanya saya manggil, hehe, kebetulan saya syukah makan lele, *grin* *natap Lele-san kelaperan*

For **Hamano Emi-san**, woaaahh! Jangan tepar! Sini author kasih nafas buatan! (author nafsuan deh -.-)

Wah, chapter ini nggak ya? Emmm... kasih tau nggak ya? Huehehehe, still with me and I will show you, surga dunia... *grin* *Plak!* oke, sorry, author emang rada mesum... wkwk, baca aja deh, tapi emang sih di chapter 10 ke atas mungkin ada dua-tiga chapter serius, hope you still with me until *Plak!* oke, hentikan author! Jesss...

Wkwk, okeh deh, salam kenal juga! Mau ngopi di warkop depan? *kedip-kedip* *DUAG!* (author mampus dipukul pake batu oleh Ciel sama Sebastian)

Ciel: Kalian masih bersama kami'kan? *Senyum manis* abaikan author bodoh itu, dan terima kasih atas simpatinya... umm... Lele-san...

Sebastian: *Senyum sekseh* terima kasih banyak, mari, *Ngulurin tangan ke reader* silahkan nikmati chapter selanjutnya di kursi khusus, :)

* * *

"Thanks God! Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku kira kau tadi akan koma..." ujar Sebastian dengan ekspresi yang... err...

Ciel melotot. Ciel tersadar dari _sleeping handsome_nya hanya untuk mendapati Sebastian berubah menjadi _prince charming_! Kenapa Ciel bilang _prince charming_? Kalian pasti tahu'kan kalau Sebastian biasa akan berkata begitu dengan ekspresi bagaimana? Yang pasti ia akan menatap Ciel sinis, wajah angkuh, dan ekspresi sarkastik, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan benar-benar perduli. Itulah yang membuat Ciel melotot.

_What the hell is going on?!_ Jerit Ciel dalam hati.

Mata itu, tatapan itu, perhatian itu? Ia hanya jatuh dari tangga dan kepala sedikit membentur, _and-oh-dear-lord_... kenapa Sebastian jadi memasang ekspresi sekhawatir itu?! Dapat Ciel rasakan tangan Sebastian yang melingkar di bahunya, membantunya duduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

Oke, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan. Sebastian bisa khawatir dengannya. Seperti saat Ciel pertama kali menemukan fakta bahwa Sebastian memelihara kucing. Tapi bahkan kekhawatiran Sebastian berbanding terbalik dengan rasa gelinya yang jelas lebih besar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan suara _full of concern_. Alisnya bertaut naik, menandakan dia khawatir dan **sangat** menanti-nanti jawaban Ciel.

Ciel yang masih kebingungan menggeleng pelan. Dia merasa linglung melihat Sebastian. **Harusnya'kan** Sebastian yang biasa akan menertawakannya atau menambah penderitaannya? Tapi sekarang ia malah membantu Ciel duduk dan menatap Ciel penuh perhatian. Ciel memperhatikan baik-baik wajah Sebastian. Mencari-cari pandangan menyindir yang biasa Sebastian perlihatkan.

* * *

Author: kasian Ciel... kebiasaan dihina Sebastian sih! Hahaha!

(terdengar suara pintu didobrak keras, Ciel muncul)

Ciel: Sialan kau author! Kau kemanakan Michaelis!?

Author: loh? Ciel? Kau kok manggil Sebas...? *curiga*

Sebastian: Ada ramai-ramai apa? *baru nongol sambil megang gudeg di tangan*

Ciel: Ah! Disini kau rupanya Michaelis...

Sebastian: Ada perlu apa young master? *ngunyah gudeg* *beberapa detik kemudian baru nyadar* Tunggu, sejak kapan anda...?

Ciel: *bingung* young master? Sejak kapan kau jadi hormat begini?! Oy! Author! Mana Michaelis?! *goncang-goncang author*

Author & Sebastian : *Saling tatap curiga*

Author: Um... Ciel… lebih tepatnya, Michaelis yang seperti apa? Ini kan Sebastian Michaelis, butlermu… *sweatdrop + H2C + diare*

Ciel: *frowning* jangan bercanda! Sejak kapan pangeran dari negeri antah berantah itu jadi butlerku?!

Sebastian: *gudeg jatuh dari tangan Sebastian*

Author: *Glek!* wha—whaat?! Ja—jangan bilang… tunggu, kamu Ciel Phantomhive anak fakultas farmasi atau Ciel Phantomhive the young master?!

Ciel: huft… tentu saja aku anak fakultas farmasi! Sejak kapan aku ini young master?! Sekarang kembalikan tiang listrik itu!

Sebastian: Mr. Author… *senyum + death glare* tolong kembalikan saya ke Ciel Phantomhive saya yang benar…

Author: *Glek!* A—ampun Sebas! Author juga bingung kali kenapa mereka jadi ketuker dunia kek gini! Jangan-jangan… sewaktu kejatuh dari tangga... Ciel yang sekarang di dunia AU…

Author + Sebastian: *saling tatap sweatdrop* *Kabur ke portal AU*

Sepeninggal Author dan Sebastian…

Ciel: Rasain tuh author sompret ama Sebastian menyebalkan! Hahaha! Mereka terkena jebakan ku! Huahahahaha! (Ciel OOC tingkat dewa -.-)

* * *

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Anehnya, kali ini pertanyaan yang biasanya bernada mengejek itu malah jadi bernada penuh kepedulian.

Ciel mengabaikannya walaupun ia bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding karena perubahan sikap Sebastian. Ia berusaha berdiri... aneh! Ia tak bisa merasakan kakinya! Apa karena pusing yang teramat sangat?

"Kau pasti membentur terlalu keras... biar aku membantumu," ujar Sebastian.

Dan... hupla! Sebastian berhasil menggendong Ciel ala _bridal style_. Ciel ingin protes, tapi melihat ekspresi Sebastian yang terlihat sangat perduli dan extra hati-hati saat menggendongnya, Ciel memutuskan untuk diam.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Sebastian membawa Ciel dalam gendongannya. Tas Ciel ia tumpuk dengan tasnya di bahu kanan. Sebastian bersikeras tak membiarkan Ciel memegang tasnya sendiri jadi Ciel menyerah meskipun otaknya masih belum bisa menerima 100% kebaikan Sebastian.

Sampai di apartement mereka, tanpa menurunkan Ciel, dengan mudah Sebastian membukakan pintu. Sebastian langsung meletakan Ciel di kamarnya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan Shiro yang merasa cemburu dengan Ciel. Ia keluar dan tak lama kembali membawakan baskom dan handuk kecil. Ciel sendiri masih memandang Sebastian dengan tatapan curiga dan heran.

Sebastian mencelupkan handuk kecil itu lalu memerasnya. Perlahan ia bermaksud menyentuhkannya ke bagian kepala Ciel yang terbentur tapi Ciel bergerak mundur. Alisnya bertaut menandakan kecurigaan, tapi Sebastian justru tersenyum lembut. Saking lembutnya, senyum itu seakan senyum suci yang membuat Ciel merasa ia adalah dosa yang sedang disucikan!

_Arrrgghh! Terlalu tuluuuuuussss! Damn that smile!_ Ciel jadi tak bias mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar seperti biasa! Meng-_slash_ Sebastian dengan kata-kata setajam _death scythe shinigami_!

Sekali lagi tangan Sebastian terulur ke belakang kepala Ciel. Mencoba mengusapkan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat untuk mengurangi nyeri. Kali ini Ciel membatu, tak terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut Sebastian. Pelan-pelan Sebastian mengusapkan handuk basah itu penuh perhatian. Seakan-akan Ciel adalah boneka kaca super rapuh yang jikadiberi tekanan lebih dari seharusnya akan pecah.

Ciel speechless dan bulu kuduknya merinding. _What with this closeness?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Nafasnya sedikit tertahan ketika Sebastian bergerak maju, memperpendek jarak kedua pemuda itu, seakan ia berusaha agar nafasnya tidak menabrak wajah khawatir Sebastian.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya. Ciel hanya menggeleng pelan yang disambut Sebastian dengan senyum tipis.

_Damn this legs_! Kenapa mereka jadi tidak terasa ya? Ciel jadi tak bias berbuat apa-apa selain duduk di atas tempat tidur denan sprei berwarna kremnya itu. Memandang ke arah luar pintu yang terbuka, pandangannya terkunci ke sosok Sebastian yang sedang sibuk di dapur.

Tunggu, Sebastian di dapur? Sedang apa? Tak lama Sebastian kembali membawa semangkuk bubur. _Jesss! And damn this sweetness and strange event_! Sejak tadi Ciel merasa Sebastian terlalu… umm… engg… uukkkhh… perhatian! Membuat Ciel jadi gerah.

Sebastian mengambil sendok dan berusaha menyuapi Ciel. Sontak Ciel langsung membelo.

"Ap—apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya pada Sebastian.

"Menyuapimu tentu saja, memang apa lagi?" tanya Sebastian sambil menilingkan kepalanya ke samping menandakan ia bingung dengan sikap Ciel.

_Harusnya aku yang bingung... _gumam Ciel sambil mendesah heran. Ia menggeleng pelan, sedikit mengurangi kekasarannya mengingat Sebastian sudah berusaha berbaik hati mulai dari menggendong dari lantai dasar sampai menyuapinya bubur.

Wow, siapa sangka hanya sebuah kecelakaan mengubah Sebastian seperti ini… atau jangan-jangan saat Sebastian pulang tadi ia… kecurigaan merasuki hati Ciel.

"Hei, kau kemanakan Michaelis?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada menusuk.

Kedua alis Sebastian menyatu bingung tapi ia tersenyum. Tatapan matanya seakan berkata, _'what do you mean by that silly question? I'm right here, in front of you…'_

Ciel mendengus. "Aku serius! Kau kemanakan Michaelis?"

Terdengar tawa halus dari bibir Sebastian. "_What_? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu hmm?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang… _oh-my-what-a-gorgeous-smile!_

"Kau! Kau pasti dedemit yang merasuki Michaelis'kan! Pasti begitu! Pasti sewaktu Michaelis sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kau merasukinya!" tuduh Ciel.

Terdengar tawa manis dari Sebastian. "Kenapa kau menuduhku kerasukan? Aku baik-baik saja…"

"Kenapa katamu?! Mana mungkin pangeran negeri antah berantah itu jadi perhatian begini padaku!" protes Ciel histerik.

Sekali lagi Sebastian tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengejek, bukan senyum merendahkan, hanya tersenyum. Membuat Ciel semakin yakin dan ragu. Oke, itu kontradiksi, tapi memang itulah yang Ciel rasakan. Ia yakin ini bukan Sebastian dan ragu senyum itu memang senyum Sebastian.

Ciel memijit puncak hidungnya dan kedua matanya terpejam lelah. "Serius, Michaelis... apa yang menyebabkan semua perubahan ini? Kau yakin bukan kau yang terbentur?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja Phantomhive... aku hanya... khawatir..." ucapnya tulus.

"Tch! Mana mungkin kau khawa—tir..."

Terdengar jeda dari kalimat Ciel. Semua itu karena ketika Ciel menoleh, ia mendapati Sebastian berwajah seperti begitu terluka karena kata-katanya. Wajah Sebastian tertunduk dan tersenyum pedih. Matanya berkaca seakan menahan luka yang mendalam. Dalam hati Ciel merutuki dirinya sendiri, menyesal telah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Ciel ingin minta maaf, tapi ia gengsi. Ia gengsi, tapi ia sedih melihat ekspresi terluka Sebastian. Ia sedih melihat Sebastian, tapi masa iya dia harus minta maaf pada orang yang selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya menderita?!

Ciel menyerah, "Ma—af..." gumamnya kecil. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

Sebastian langsung mendongak menatap Ciel penuh harap. Seakan ia baru saja memenangkan boneka beruang dari stand tembak. Ciel tak tahan dengan tatapan itu jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. duh, semoga kakinya cepat sembuh dan semoga Sebastian cepat bebas dari dedemit itu! itulah pikiran Ciel saat ini. ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menghubungi pengusir setan tapi batal karena sadar tak tahu berapa nomor telepon mereka.

* * *

Ciel mendesah lemah. "Hei, Michaelis, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu menemaniku seharian,"

Sebastian menoleh dan kembali menorehkan _oh-what-a-gorgeous-smile-hello-there-_nya. "Tapi aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa... kau pasti masih pusing..."

Saat ini Ciel dan Sebastian sedang menonton bersama. Bagaimana Ciel bisa berpindah tempat? Tentu saja dengan digendong Sebastian. Meskipun jaraknya dekat, Sebastian tak mengizinkan Ciel berjalan sendiri.

Ciel mengeluh bahwa ia bosan berbaring di kamar, and vice versa! Sebastian dengan suka hati mengangkat Ciel segera ke ruang menonton. Sepanjang itu juga matanya tak lepas menatap Ciel lembut.

Lama-lama Ciel risih juga dengan permainan tuan putri-tuan putrian ini. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sebastian, berusaha menatapnya setajam mungkin, tapi agak susah karena Sebastian terus-terusan menyiraminya dengan senyum suci. Ciel langsung sweatdrop. Merasa dirinya adalah iblis yang sedang disucikan oleh malaikat dan malaikatnya adalah Sebastian.

"Cukup Michaelis... sebenarnya bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berubah menjadi anak manis seperti ini?" tanya Ciel akhirnya.

"Kau tak suka?" tanya Sebastian dengan puppy eyesnya. Goddness! Dia telah menemukan kelemahan Ciel!

Ciel berdeham membersihkan tenggorokan yang tiba-tiba gatal. "Bu—bukannya begitu... tapi pasti ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini'kan?"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sebastian membeku. Ia menatap Ciel dengan tatapan... berharap? Bukan, bukan. Bersinar? Bukan,bukan... anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta? Ukh... Ciel benci dengan kemungkinan terakhir... _tidak, itu tidak mungkin..._

Sebastian tak henti menatap Ciel dan Ciel langsung risih. tiba-tiba tangan Sebastian terulur, mengusap lembut pipi Ciel dan berhasil membuat Ciel, alamaaaaakk! biru sampai keubun-ubun! bulu kuduknya berdiri semua karena ngeri dan geli.

"Phantomhive, ada yang ingin aku katakan," adam apple Sebastian bergerak naik-turun. sempat-sempatnya Ciel melihat hal itu -.- . "Sebenarnya... aku..." Sebastian menyentuh pipi Ciel, menangkup dalam telapak tangan kirinya.

Wajah Ciel berubah membiru. _Oh no... tolong jangan bilang kalau dia ternyata..._ Ciel ingin mundur, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya tak mau menurut.

Sebastian mendekatkan diri. Ia memindahkan dirinya menjadi duduk tepat di samping Ciel. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Sekali lagi ia menangkupkan pipi kanan Ciel, meminta Ciel menatap ke arahnya dengan arahan lembut. Tidak memaksa ataupun terlalu bertenaga.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya saat pertama kali bertemu, aku merasa bahwa kau manis..." ucap Sebastian. Tatapan matanya... ck, ck... benar-benar membuat Ciel _speechless_.

"Mi—michaelis... bu—bukannya kau normal?" tanya Ciel sambil sweatdrop sendiri.

Sebastian mengangguk pelan. "Tapi... bukannya cinta itu buta?"

Bah! Kecurigaan Ciel benar! Jangan bilang kalau... ia akan melakukan pernyataan!? Bulu-bulu kuduk di seluruh tubuh Ciel langsung berdiri. _Shivering_. Itu yang Ciel rasakan sekarang. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi menjauh dari situasi ini! Tapi kenapa kakinya lemah sekali?! Dan ia juga merasa semakin gerah!

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sebastian menarik Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. _Is it just me, or it really is the heat?!_ Gerutunya. Dipeluk Sebastian seperti itu membuat Ciel semakin gerah. Perasaannya tak enak dan ia mual. Damn! Ia masih normal!

"Phantomhive... ah, tidak... Ciel..." Ujar Sebastian dari balik bahu Ciel yang membuat Ciel merinding ketika merasakan deru nafas Sebastian di lehernya.

Kali ini Sebastian menarik kedua bahu Ciel agar mereka saling bertatapan. _Adam apple_ Ciel bergerak naik-turun ketika menyadari seberapa dekat wajah mereka berdua. Terlihat garis-garis lurus turun di kepala Ciel plus sweatdrop yang banyak.

_Please don't say..._

"Ciel... sebenarnya aku..."

_Please don't say..._

"Aku sudah sejak lama..."

_Please don't say..._

"Mungkin kau juga menyadarinya... mungkin juga tidak. Tapi aku..."

_Please don't say..._

"_I... I... lov—_

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK—

* * *

_BUAG!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah bantal jatuh ke muka Ciel. Beberapa kali Ciel berkedip. Ia langsung terduduk dan mendapati sekarang ia sudah ada di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri. Ia sempat bernafas lega sebentar sampai suara Sebastian mengagetkannya.

"_Thanks God!_ Akhirnya kau sadar juga! Aku kira kau tadi akan koma—

"GYAAAAA—ddaaaw!" sekali lagi bantal terlempar ke mukanya. Pelakunya? Sebastianlah!

"Hentikan teriakan bodohmu itu! Sejak tadi kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila! Mimpi apa kau?" tanya Sebastian jengkel.

Sekali lagi Ciel berkedip. Rasa sakit itu? Hooohh ternyata ia tadi hanya bermimpi. Inilah kenyataannya. Sebastian yang menyebalkan, itu baru nyata! Hahaha!

"Thanks godness itu cuma mimpi..." gumam Ciel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?! Aku kerepotan menggendongmu dari lantai dasar, digodai dulu oleh Grell, dan kau ternyata enak-enakan mimpi?!" Sebastian mengamuk mendengar pernyataan Ciel.

_Twitch_! Ciel lega bahwa tadi hanya mimpi, tapi masa iya baru bangun dari mimpi buruk sudah berhadapan dengan kenyataan terburuk? Ini sih namanya keluar mulut buaya masuk mulut harimau! Tapi yasudahlah, yang penting semua itu hanya mimpi.

"Hehe, sudah kuduga ada yang aneh... Michaelis'kan tak bisa masak! Hahaha! Mimpi buruk yang mengerikan..." gumamnya sekali lagi kepada diri sendiri.

Alis Sebastian menyatu ke bawah. "Memang kau mimpi apa tentangku sampai kau bilang itu mimpi buruk?"

Ciel menoleh malas pada Sebastian. "Aku mimpi kau berubah jadi baik... HIIII~! Horror sekali mimpiku!" jelasnya tanpa ada maksud apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja ia berhasil meng_insult_ Sebastian.

Twitch! "Apa maksudmu aku berubah jadi baik itu mimpi buruk, hmm?" tanyanya dengan senyum beracun.

Ciel berdeham. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika menyadari kakinya di perban. "Umm, kakiku kenapa?"

Sebastian mendengus. Ia berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan kamar Ciel. "Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan eh? _Fine_, kakimu terkilir saat jatuh dari tangga." Ucapnya. Ia kemudian berhenti tepat di daun pintu, kepalanya menoleh menatap Ciel. "Berhubung kau bilang aku berubah jadi baik itu mimpi buruk, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Aku mau kencan. Aku tadi belikan cake untukmu, makan sendiri," ujar Sebastian menunjuk cake yang ditaruh di meja lampu Ciel.

Oh... pantas di dalam mimpi kakiku tak bisa bergerak. Kemudian Ciel tersadar akan kalimat Sebastian yang terakhir meskipun bukan yang paling terakhir. _Twitch_! Giliran Ciel yang terpancing. "_What_?! Kau mau meninggalkan aku yang tak berdaya ini karena merajuk?!"

Alis Sebastian berkedut kesal. "Siapa yang merajuk?"

"Kau!" Tuding Ciel. Ia menggeram kesal dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. "Kalau tidak merajuk lalu apa namany—uwaaaa!"

Semua bergerak dengan cepat. Ciel yang bermaksud menghampiri Sebastian hampir terjatuh karena lupa bahwa kakinya sedang terkilir. Otomatis, kakinya yang terkilir tak mau menurut dan membuat Ciel tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Sebastian berhasil menangkap Ciel sebelum ia terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Dan kini, kedua tangan Ciel bersarang di bahu Sebastian dan tangan Sebastian satu bertengger di punggung Ciel dan yang lain melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ciel berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi sementara Sebastian mendesah lega karena berhasil menjangkau tepat pada waktunya. dapat Ciel rasakan wangi yang khas dari tubuh Sebastian dan Sebastian sendiri dapat merasakan betapa lembutnya rambut Ciel yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Huft... hampir saja..." gumam Sebastian. "Kau ini bodoh ya?" pertanyaan Sebastian lebih terdengar seperti ejekan. Maksud dari perkataan Sebastian tentu saja karena Ciel emosi sampai melupakan kakinya yang terkilir.

Ciel langsung mendongak. Karena posisinya sedang berlutut di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya jadi sejajar dengan Sebastian. "Apa?! Beraninya kau bilang aku bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Teganya meninggalkan roommatemu yang sedang terluka demi kencan!" protes Ciel.

Tawa lepas dari bibir Sebastian. "Kenapa kau harus marah? Cemburu hmm?" tanyanya iseng meski tau jawaban pasti Ciel. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya turun memeluk pinggang ramping Ciel.

"_Cemburu hmm_?" mimik Ciel **sedikit** berlebihan. "As if! Menyebalkan! Sudah sana pergi! Aku akan minta tolong temanku saja! Pergi kencan sana!" ucapnya dengan cemberut.

"Pfft! Kau benar-benar seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu, _love_..." goda Sebastian yang berhasil membuatnya mendapat getokan tepat diubun-ubun. Sebastian mengaduh kecil tapi itu tak menghapus senyum jahil di bibirnya. "_What a feisty lover I've got here,_" candanya lagi.

"WHA—a?! Siapa lovermu hah?! Tch! Bukannya kau ada kencan?! Pergi sana!" ujar Ciel mengusir. Meski begitu, tangannya masih memegang erat kedua bahu Sebastian.

"Pfft, aku tidak pergi kencan. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan pergi pemotretan," Sebastian meluruskan pernyataan yang salah.

Ciel membuang muka. "Siapa juga yang tanya. Paling endingnya kau akan mengencani mereka juga. Kau'kan playboy..." ujar Ciel.

"Wow, wow! Apa yang membuatmu merasa benar tentang pernyataan itu?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Oh, but you are... semua orang juga tahu," ujar Ciel tersenyum sedikit sok.

"Now, Phantomhive, asal kau tahu saja, aku ini setia kalau sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang... kau saja yang tak kenal aku,"

"Tak butuh kenal Michaelis," ucap Ciel pura-pura tak bicara dengan Sebastian.

"Tch! Kau kekanak-kanakan sekarang Phantomhive," Sebastian mulai jengkel.

Dan dimulailah perang mereka seperti biasa, meskipun kali ini dengan posisi tak biasa. Ciel yang sedang terlutut di atas tempat tidur memegang erat kedua bahu Sebastian dan Sebastian masih melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Ciel. Tanpa sadar, tubuh mereka nyaman dengan lawan masing-masing. Ciel juga lupa dengan cakenya sementara Sebastian lupa dengan Shiro.

Memikirkan mungkin saja mimpimu sedikit menjadi kenyataan hmm? Ciel?

~TBC~

* * *

Ciel: aku merasa Sebastian di dalam mimpi itu adalah Sebastian dari fic lain yang nyebrang ke fic ini... *sok mikir keras*

Sebastian: *terharu* bocchan! Anda sudah kembali!

Ciel: *frowning* emang gue pergi kemana?

Sebastian: Tadi anda tertukar sama Ciel Phantomhive dari fic ini...

Ciel: Ohh...

(Silent for awhile) AWWWKKKWAAAARRDDDD!

Author: gue udah ngerasa ada yang nggak beres ama Ciel yang ada di dalam otak gue -.- ukh, sorry ya readers kalau fic kali ini nggak kerasa humor atau fluffnya... author udah berusaha sekeras mungkin membuat mimpinya Ciel nggak terlalu kentara, haha! juga berusaha keras ngebuat fluff seperti permintaan Aku No Meshitsukai-san... tapi kayaknya gagal deh T_T well, que sera-sera! Nah, see you in the next chapter!

Author kemudian baru nyadar suasana aneh yang tercipta antara Sebas ama Ciel...

Sebastian: (kenapa tuan muda tiba-tiba diam?)

Ciel: (Kenapa Sebastian tiba-tiba diam?)

Author: Hentikan ke-awkward-an ini! Ayo sini! Ada yang harus kita lakuin!

A, S & C : thank you for view and please enjoy & review! :)

Sebastian: (Aku akan mencari tahu tentang apa yang tuan muda sembunyikan)

Ciel: (Jangan sampai Sebastian tahu aku bohong)

Author: Woi, berhenti tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri -_-"


	9. Chapter 9

Cast: Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, beberapa dari Weston college, beberapa dari Kuroshitsuji II

Genre: Romance, humor gagal, friendship, AU

Warning: OOC gaje abal-abal, Shonen-ai, typos... a lot of typos... dan cerita yang di chap ini kurang mendalam... terlalu singkat... etc... T_T

Kuroshitsuji dan segala karakter serta cerita dan sifat dan lain-lain belong to and only to Yana Toboso sensei... ga usah nangis, author udah nangis duluan soalnya T_T

Hai readers... *gloomy* huft... gomen ya readers author lambat update. Author lagi mengalami minggu yang menyebalkan. Emosi setiap harilah yang pasti, mana minggu depan sudah UN, jadi sebelumnya author mau kasih **pemberitahuan** bahwa selama **dua minggu** ini author nggak bisa update fanfic... soalnya author harus fokus UN... sekali lagi gomen ya readers... mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya T_T padahal reviewnya udah hampir 30 T_T

Hopefully **Tebaksendiri-san, Aku No Meshitsukai-san** dan **guest-san** masih bersama saya! XD tentunya para **silent readers** juga! Welcome! Welcome!

**Screamy-chan**! Hai! Hehe, welcome! Welcome! Oke, langsung aja ya, adam apple itu bahasa inggrisnya jakun, hehehe,umm... ngomong-ngomong soal slash, author juga ga tau slash itu apa... ._. tapi kalau di fic ini slash itu maksudnya Ciel motong kalimat Sebastian dengan sadis... mungkin bener tuh yang Screamy-chan maksud, :) oh ya, selamat datang ya di fic ini dan tks udah review XD

**Daikicchi-san**, uapaaaahhh?! Mo jemput Sebastian?! Waduh?! Ntar dulu ya! Tunggu selese... setelah selese, silahkan menghadap Ciel-sama, soalnya dia yang nyulik Sebastian, (Ditimpuk Ciel) wkwk, iya, makasih udah mo baca fic ini!

Ciel: Whot?! Lu mo bawa tuh pangeran antah berantah? Wani piroooo?

Author: Ciel... lu pan kagak butuh duit atuh -_-" tuh liat, Daikicchi-sannya jadi kaget'kan? Hargai tamu yang datang jauh-jauh dong!

Ciel: *Pura-pura tuli*

**Review Only-chan**, uwooohhh! Kok tau author suka pake bahasa slang? Hehe, iya, author pan jelek bahasa formal jadi author suka ngeles kalau salah tulis atau sebut itu bahasa slang, huehehe

Masalah tiang itu maksudnya tiang penyangga bangunan, hehe, soal Martha, nggak kok, dia cuman pemanis aja disini, umurnya jaaaauuuhh dari akang sebas ama neng Ciel—uaaakh! (disikut Ciel pake demon power) kalo cerita, author ngambilnya tetap negara Barat tapi nggak tahu london atawa dimana... oh ya, atawa itu pelesetan atau, hehe... dan tenang anakku, Sebas nggak jadi model banci kok, dia model keren dan maskulin kok... kalau Undertaker mah jadi sohib setianya Sebas, hehe

Hahaha, iya, mereka emang jodoh, makanya Yana-sensei nggak tega misahin mereka berdua dan mutusin Ciel berubah jadi demon, wkwk! Dan cerita ini diambil di kampus, jadi mereka kuliah sekarang...

Kalau di fic ini Ciel nggak jadi apa-apa. Dia cuman jadi mahasiswa jenius kayak Sebastian aja kok, hehe, ngomong-ngomong, iya, reviewnya full looh 'o' author kaget campur senang liatnya XD ! hoho, akhirnya anda sadar, hintnya itu merujuk pada Sebas sama Ciel yang tukar kemampuan ;)

Wuuoooo?! Review Only-chan berantem ama kakaknya kek gitu?! Siapa jadi Sebas sapa jadi Ciel? XD *Penasaran*

Sebenarnya apartement mereka nggak boleh melihara tapi karena Sebastian ngerayu Grell, jadi dibiarin deh... -.- cupcup... fluffnya nggak cuman itu kok, ntar ada lagi, tunggu ya!

**Kuroneko-san**! Anda masih disini! *Hug*

Yap! Betul sekali, kalau mereka mulai akur itu tandanya sebentar lagi fic ini bakalan tamat, hehe, jadi intinya fic ini masih panjang... setelah author bagi totalnya sekitar 15 chapteran. Oke deh! Samla!

**Alif Ryeosomnia-san**, gapapa! Author malah senang kalau dikau sering-sering komen TvTb

Wkwk, jangan melting! Sini biar kubekukan dengan kekuatan cintaku *plak!* oke, bercanda, itu mereka kuliah farmasi, jadi urusannya tentang obat-obatan hehe, btw makasih atas kritik dan sarannya, author bakal sebisa mungkin memperbaikinya ('^')9

**Seidocamui-san**! Aloha! *hug* syukurlah anda masih ada, hiks... tenang, ini sho-ai kok! Tapi author ga bisa cepat-cepat bikin Sebas nyerang Ciel... gomen ya, soalnya Sebastiannya jual mahal sih, hiks—ohoookk! Aampun Seb! *dicekek Sebas* tapi author bisa pastiin di chapter 9 a.k.a 10 ver ff Seidocamui-san pasti seneng bacanya! XD

Hooo? Jadi yang bener glibenclamide ya? Author lupa 'w'a hehe, makasih udah ngasih tau yang bener XD sabar ya... yang penting Seidocamui-san masih ada, author seneng banget loh! Oke, love yu ju—eh? Buat Ciel? Author nggak nih? *kedip-kedip*

**Lele Bantet-san**, hahahaha! Iya lah! Soalnya biar lebih keren manggilnya pake teriak, hahaha!

Nyehehehe :3 tau aja author pengen makan lele, ayolah Lele-san... justru karena limited edition itu, khukhukhu... I'll be as gentle as possible *smirk*

Ciel: Nah, bener'kan! Makanya saya heran tuh author bisa ngebayangin pangeran negeri antah berantah itu jadi baik banget!

Author: Lu Ciel dari fic lagi ya? -_-"

Ciel: Nggak, tenang-tenang, hehe

Oke deh Lele-san, sini, duduk di atas sini *nunjuk atas sesuatu berbentuk bulat dari kaca dengan bawah datar*

**DiYunjae-san**! Uwoo! Glad you still there! Hehe, dont worry, it isn't one-side bully, they bullied each other *what so great about it -_-"* about the rival, ohoho! Dont worry you'll see her after chapter 10 Xd sorry for the long awaited T_T but I promised it worth XD

**Hamano Emi-san**! Ciyeee! Kalo gitu mo nunggu bareng author di warkop gak *plak!* abaikan... hehe, btw Emi-san, kayaknya chapter seriusnya author majuin ke chapter ini dan chapter depan kok, soalnya lagi kebawa mood juga, moga Emi-san lumayan puas *bow*

Adam apple teh jakun neng Emi-san, itu bahasanya bahasa kulo Inggris katanya, hehe

**Sweetberry ak68-san**! Huks... iya, gapapa, author seneng kok masih selama sweetberrry-san masih mau baca ini fic TvTb

Wkwk, iya kan? Aneh'kan? Ciel aja sampe merinding disco, hehhe, tapi syukur deh banyak yang nggak nyadar itu mimpi, biar kerasa fluffnya gitu, hehe, tenang-tenang, di chap ini mungkin kurang tapi di chap selanjutnya author pastikan bakal fluff deh! Mereka juga nggak bakal berantem, tapi bukan di chap ini, melainkan di chap selanjutnya!

Iya bener ._. sankyuu ya udah ngasih tau :) untung sweetberry-san ngasih tau, author sempet gak sadar ._.

oke deh, tanpa basa-basi lagi... saya persembahkan!

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**His Roommate, His Annoying Wife**

Untung tak dapat diraih, sial tak dapat ditolak. Mungkin perumpamaan itulah yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sebastian sekarang. _Like always, let's do flashback!_

_._

"_Kakiku sakit, bagaimana kalau aku mau memasak?! Bagaimana kalau aku mau mengambil sesuatu?! Bagaimana kalau aku butuh sesuatu?!" cerocos Ciel frustasi._

_Sebastian meniup poninya jengkel. Panas telinganya mendengar perkataan Ciel. Diliriknya jam digital di meja lampu Ciel. Sebentar lagi brieving untuk pemotretan dan Ciel berbicara menyerocos tanpa henti seperti kereta shinkansen._

"_Hmmpphhh! Hmmpphh!" Dengan sekali gerakan Sebastian membekap Ciel._

"_Tenanglah! Jesss... kemarikan handphonemu! Catat nomorku! Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi asal bukan saat aku kerja! Now,"_

"_UWAAAA!" jerit Ciel kaget._

_Why? Of course karena Sebastian langsung mengangkatnya seperti di dalam mimpi, ala bridal style babeeeehh! Sebastian meletakannya kembali ke posisi tidur lalu membenarkan selimut Ciel. Setelah itu ia memasukan nomor dan e-mailnya ke dalam phonebook android Ciel._

_Sebastian berniat melangkah pergi ketika ia merasa ujung bajunya ditarik. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tangan mungil Ciel mencengkram erat ujung bajunya. Wajahnya tertunduk imut. Whoa! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sebastian!_

"_Ada apa?" tanya Sebastian tapi masih terlihat kerut di dahinya._

"_Kau akan lama?" tanya Ciel dengan suara seperti bisikan._

_Sebastian tak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia sedikit terpana melihat Ciel yang bisa terlihat sedikit penurut. Humm... coba dia begini sejak dulu... aku tak akan susah, gumam Sebastian sambil tertawa kecil dan sedikit sweatdrop. Bisa juga anak ini begini._

"_Mungkin sekitar jam sembilan aku akan pulang. Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit melunak._

"_Well, kau tak berharap aku bisa mengurus rumah dengan kaki begini'kan? Kau bodoh ya? Dan aku tak mau kalau Shiro masuk kamarku! Dengan kaki begini aku mana bisa menyelamatkan diri!" cerocos Ciel lagi._

_Crack! What a moodkiller, you brat! gerutu Sebastian. And here, aku sempat merasa ia bisa menjadi anak yang manis, jesss...! "Iya! Iya! Aku pergi dulu!" Sebastian segera bergerak menghampiri hugonya._

"_Sebastian!" panggil Ciel lagi._

_Sebastian mengerang. "APA LAGI?!"_

"_Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Ciel polos._

_Sekali lagi Sebastian meniup poninya jengkel dan mengerang. "Iya! Aku berangkat," balasnya akhirnya._

* * *

iPhone Sebastian berbunyi lagi. Erangan yang entah sudah berapa ratus kali terdengar dari mulut Sebastian sekali lagi terdengar. Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kecelakaan Ciel dan semenjak itu iPhone Sebastian sering berbunyi. Tentu saja, kebanyakan dari Ciel. Ciel memanfaatkan kebaikan Sebastian! Tapi entah kenapa Sebastian tak bisa mengabaikan permintaan Ciel yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Ia seperti terikat keharusan menuruti perintah itu.

Dibukanya e-mailnya,

**From: Phantomhive, Ciel**

**Sub: Cake...**

_Pulang nanti belikan cake!_

Alis Sebastian bertaut jengkel dan profesor Ceddrick menyadari itu.

"Ada apa Sebastian?" tanya profesornya peduli. Tidak, ia tidak perduli dengan masalah Sebastian, ia lebih perduli pada hasil tes lab mereka yang sedang Sebastian kerjakan. Kalau pikiran Sebastian terbagi, takutnya pekerjaan mereka akan gagal.

"Hm, bukan apa-apa _sir_," balas Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"_You know very well, you can't lie to me_ Sebastian," ujar Profesor lagi. "_Is it your girlfriend_?"

Sebastian mendesah kecil. _Girlfriend_? No,no, ia lebih seperti young master. Seperti istri yang menuntut untuk dinafkahi. Jesss... Sebastian jadi menyesal telah memberitahukan e-mailnya.

"No sir, dia... roommateku," Sebastian memutuskan untuk jujur.

Alis profesor Ceddrick bertaut, "Ciel Phantomhive itu? Aku baru tahu kau ternyata suka yang mungil seperti itu... ternyata gosip itu benar..."

Sebastian _sweatdrop_, "Apa maksud anda sir? Dan dari mana anda kenal dia?" tanyanya.

Seingat Sebastian, seminggu ini profesor Ceddrick belum pernah masuk ke kelas Ciel dan Ciel sendiri agak kesusahan kemana-mana berkat kakinya. Jadi ia hanya bergerak dari kelas ke kelas. Ia memastikan membawa bekal dari rumah agar tak susah ke kantin.

"Aku baca di twitter," ujar profesor Ceddrick dengan tampang watados.

Sebastian sekarang jadi sweatdrop. Heran, apa twitter itu memang mendunia atau memang profesornya yang narsis plus eksis... ia memutuskan mengabaikan profesornya dan membalas e-mail Ciel.

* * *

**To : Phantomhive, Ciel**

**Sub: Re. Cake...**

_Aku sibuk. Tak bisa cepat pulang._

**From: Phantomhive, Ciel**

_KAU SURUH AKU PERGI SENDIRI?!_

Sebastian menghela nafas membaca e-mail dari Ciel. heran bisa punya istri, ups! maksudnya roommate secerewet ini...

**To: Phantomhive, Ciel**

**Sub: Re. Cake...**

_Aku sedang melakukan pengujian obat. Pengertianlah sedikit!_

**From: Phantomhive, Ciel**

**Sub: Re. Cake...**

_Kau ingin Shiro kusiksa?_

* * *

Sebastian membeku. Ah, sekarang ia ingat kenapa ia mau menuruti bocah itu. Karena akhir-akhir ini Sebastian semakin sibuk dan Ciel tak bisa kemana-mana, mau tak mau tugas memberi makan dan mengurus Shiro dilimpahkan ke Ciel. Awalnya Ciel menolak, tapi Sebastian berjanji akan menuruti perintah Ciel sampai kakinya sembuh demi Shiro. Jadilah ia membelikan Ciel sarung tangan karet dan masker untuk menutup hidung Ciel.

"Tch! Dasar bocah!" gerutu Sebastian.

"Really Sebastian? Kau yang terkenal dengan ketenangan dan keahlianmu, dikalahkan oleh fresh man?" sindir prof. Ceddrick iseng.

Sebastian tertawa hambar, "Entahlah Sir. Aku tak tahu apakah aku baru mendapatkan roommate atau aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang istri yang cerewet,"

Sebastian berusaha menjelaskan ke Ciel bahwa ia benar-benar sibuk. Masih ada 30 sampel yang harus diperiksa dan malamnya ia harus melakukan pemotretan. Tak lama dering telepon masuk terdengar.

"Kau bohong'kan?" tuduh Ciel dari seberang sana.

Sebastian memijit keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. "Untuk apa aku bohong?! Apa perlu kau bicara dengan profesor sendiri?!" tanya Sebastian jengkel.

"Tenang nak! Kekasihmu tak selingkuh!" teriak prof. Ceddrick, memastikan Ciel mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sebastian tersenyum menusuk ke arah prof. Ceddrick, "Well, thank you prof," ujarnya sarkastik. "Dengar Phantomhive, aku akan membelikanmu cake besok, hari ini aku benar-benar tak bisa cepat pulang... kalau kau mau kau harus menungguku pulang... halo? Halo?" Sebastian memperhatikan layar iPhone dan mendapati bahwa sambungan sudah diputus oleh istrinya. Jesss...

"Yo sebs! Kemarilah!" teriak Undertaker ketika melihat Sebastian memasuki kantin dengan wajah suntuk.

Terdengar teriakan dari kanan dan kiri, tentu saja itu para fans setia Sebastian. Segera Sebastian menghampiri Undertaker yang cekakak-cekikikan tak jelas. Entah ibunya ngidam apa dulu, Sebastian tak tahu.

"Ada apa dengan mukamu?" sebuah suara bass terdengar begitu Sebastian duduk. Ia menoleh dan mendapati satu lagi sahabatnya, Claude, sedang menatapnya dengan alis sebelah terangkat.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sedikit lelah..." Tak lama Sebastian menyadari sesuatu. "Siapa ini? Pacar barumu eh, Claude?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Alois Trancy," ujar orang yang Sebastian maksud sambil menyodorkan salam.

"Ah, sahabatmu roommatenya Sebastian'kan?" ujar Undertaker langsung, membuat Sebastian kembali badmood mengingat roommatenya. sepertinya ia sudah duluan berkenalanan dengan pacar Claude yang baru.

Alois mengangguk kecil. "Kami berteman sejak SD. Dia tidak menyusahkanmu'kan senior Michaelis?" tanya Alois sedikit penasaran dan sopan. Hohoho! Tentu saja! Di depan orang-orang cakep macam Sebastian dkk. mana mungkin dia tak ja'im.

"Tidak menyusahkan katamu?!" Sebastian menggebrak meja. "Temanmu itu membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung dan tekanan darah tiap hari tahu! Aku juga terancam tuli karena teriakan tujuh oktafnya yang diakibatkan impiannya sebagai penyanyi sopran tak kesampaian! Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya!"

Well, itu yang ingin Sebastian katakan, tapi tentu saja, sebagai model dan asisten dosen yang baik, ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak, hanya sedikit perbedaan sifat saja kok," kemudian Sebastian tersadar, "Kau... temannya Phantomhive, bisakah aku menitipkan sesuatu? Akan kuberitahu alamat apartementnya," ujar Sebastian memandang penuh harap ke arah Alois.

* * *

"APAA?! Kau minta Alois yang mengantarkannya?!" teriak Ciel di sisi lain sambungan telepon.

Sebastian sedikit menjauhkan iPhone dari telinganya yang hampir tuli berkat teriakan Ciel. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku setelah ini ada pemotretan... mengertilah sedikit! Lagipula siapa saja yang mengantarkannya tidak masalahkan?"

Ciel terdiam. Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. "Baiklah. Terserah."

Dan setelah itu terdengar bunyi 'tuut, tuut,'. Sebastian mendesah lelah. Heran sekali dengan Ciel yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

* * *

"Yahuuuu! Cieeeell!" ujar Lizzy dan Alois bersamaan.

Malas-malasan Ciel membuka pintu apartement. Yang paling menjengkelkan adalah Alois membawa Elizabeth segala. Double stereo, apalagi yang lebih baik dari ini? Hhh, semua salah Sebastian! Harusnya Sebastian jangan sibuk! Jadi dia tidak perlu terpaksa bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang berisik! Bukannya Ciel lebih memilih Sebastian dari pada teman-temannya...

_ukh! Sebenarnya aku beralasan pada siapa?! Jess!_

"Hieeeee! Keren sekali apartement kalian!" jerit Elizabeth begitu duduk di sofa.

"Benar! Iri sekali! Sudah otak kalian pintar, dibiayai pemerintah, kalian mendapat tempat tinggal gratis lagi!" Alois menimpali.

Ciel hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Sedikit-sedikit Alos dan Elizabeth bertingkah berlebihan setiap menemukan hal baru, hingga akhirnya sesosok putih penyebab alergi Ciel muncul.

"KYAAAAA! KAWAAAIIII! Kucing siapa itu?!" tanya Elizabeth ketika melihat Shiro.

Untungnya jarak Shiro lumayan jauh dari Ciel. "Hmm, itu punya Michaelis..."

"Hahaha, apa kau lupa Lizzy? Ciel'kan alergi kucing! Ingat tidak sewaktu dia sampai tercebur ke dalam got gara-gara ada kucing di sebelahnya?"

"Hahaha! Kau ingat tidak Alois saat Ciel terjatuh dari atas ayunan dengan posisi kepala duluan karena kucing melompat ke hadapannya?"

"Oke, cukup. Tak usah mengingat hal memalukan seperti itu!" potong Ciel jengkel.

Elizabeth sambil menahan tawa berusaha mendekati Shiro. Sayang mereka tak tahu bahwa Shiro takut dengan orang asing, kecuali Ciel. Spontan Shiro meloncat menjauh.

"AH! Tunggu _little kitty_!" ujar Lizzy.

"AKH! Aku juga mau peluk!" Alois ikut mengejar Shiro.

"He—hey! Hentikan!" Ciel berusaha menenangkan Shiro serta kedua temannya.

Tiba-tiba Shiro menghilang dari pandangan mereka bertiga. Entah melompat kemana.

"Shiroooo!" panggil Ciel kemudian ketika menyadari lama sosok Shiro tak muncul.

Baik Elizabeth juga Alois ikut mencari. Tak lama terdengar pintu dibuka, di saat bersamaan Ciel tengah memanggil Shiro. Ternyata sosok yang ada di pintu adalah Sebastian. Wajah Sebastian menunjukan kecurigaan.

"Ada apa dengan Shiro?" tanyanya tanpa berniat melepas sepatunya.

Karena Ciel tak kunjung menjawab, bergegas Sebastian berlari ke kamarnya. Baik Elizabeth dan Alois langsung memucat. Bagaimanapun Shiro kabur karena mereka menakutinya. Ciel sendiri juga sama khawatirnya.

"Dimana Shiro..." tanya Sebastian dengan suara yang rendah dan penuh penekanan.

Adam apple Ciel bergerak naik turun. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di sisi wajahnya. "Umm... a—maafkan aku... tadi Shiro keluar dan aku kurang memperhatikan jadi—

Ciel terhenti ketika mendengar suara dentuman keras. Di hadapannya, Sebastian menonjok dinding yang ada di samping Sebastian penuh perasaan. Di belakangnya dapat terlihat aura gelap yang mengerikan. Ciel sempat mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat Sebastian menatapnya begitu tajam.

Dapat Ciel lihat emosi berkilat di mata Sebastian, dan saat itu ia sadar ia sudah jatuh dalam masalah besar. Selama ini Sebastian memang jengkel dengan Ciel, tapi ia tak pernah menatapnya setajam itu. Ciel bersumpah ia bisa melihat mata Sebastian berkilat kemerahan.

"Kau boleh benci denganku," desis Sebastian. Giginya terkatup erat menahan emosi. "Tapi jangan bawa-bawa Shiro," setelah berkata begitu Sebastian membanting pintu keras, meninggalkan Ciel dengan sejuta rasa bersalah.

Alois menepuk pundak Ciel pelan. "Uh, ma—maaf ya Ciel, semua salah kami... harusnya kami tak memain-mainkan Shiro..."

Ciel tersadar dari kebekuannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kedua temannya sudah memiliki mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum lemah, "Sudahlah, ini salahku juga yang tak mengawasinya... toh, ia pasti marah besar sekarang." Ujar Ciel memaksudkan Sebastian. "Yang penting sekarang, lebih baik kita ikut mencari Shiro sekarang," putus Ciel.

* * *

"Hai, Sebastian! Aku baru saja mau mampir ke apartementmu!" ujar Undertaker yang berselisihan dengan Sebastian di lantai dasar apartement. Ia bersama Edgar. Alis Undertaker

Bertaut, "Kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan sekali? Diusir istrimu eh? Khukhu—oke... maaf, jangan menatapku seperti itu, jadi ada apa?" Undertaker berusaha serius.

"Shiro..." Ujar Sebastian sambil menahan geram.

"APA?! Shiro?! Ada apa dengannya?! Ia dijadikan pentol sama roommatemu?!" tanya Edgar sok tahu. Alhasil, Sebastian langsung menatapnya tajam setajam silet.

"Kenapa dengan Shiro?" tanya Undertaker yang disaat seperti ini lebih bisa diandalkan.

"Ciel lupa mengunci pintu dan Shiro kabur," jelasnya masih dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Edgar dan Undertaker hanya tertawa serba salah. Mereka justru mengasihani Ciel. Pasti Ciel tadi shock setelah melihat sifat asli Sebastian. Sebastian'kan cintanya tak tanggung-tanggung pada Shiro dan berjuta kucing diluar sana.

Segera Edgar dan Undertaker menyusul Sebastian sementara Ciel dkk. Ikut mencari di tempat yang berbeda.

~TBC~

* * *

Author: Gomen ya readers kalo chap kali ini super duper cepat dan nggak rinci... author lagi in a bad day... seminggu lagi UN dan mungkin author ga bakal update karena harus belajar... sebenarnya ini bukan chapter Sebastian marah, tapi karena author lagi bete, maka author menyalurkannya ke Sebastian...

Sebastian: Kenapa saya jadi marah dengan bocchan?

Author: Halah... waktu Ciel berubah jadi iblis juga dikau ngambek!

Sebastian: ...

Author: ...

Ciel: Woi, author, tumben kagak cerewet.

Author: udah dibilang juga author lagi banyak pikiran... -_-"


	10. Chapter 10

Cast : Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, DLL.

Warning : OOC gaje abal-abal, sho-ai, typos, AU

Oh! Kuroshitsuji a.k.a black butler belong to and only to Yana Toboso *nangis darah*

* * *

Aloha readers? Kangen ga ama author? Huehehe! Akhirnya beres loh UNnya! Tapi masih ada tes kenaikan grade -_-" tapi yah author yakin, hahaha! Tapi tetap aja author masih jengkel. Curhat dikit boleh? Author jengkel sebenarnya karna kuroshitsuji juga... ada yang baca via online? Semua pasti tau klo di chap 90 Ciel kena kutukan werewolf... asli, author sakit hati liat Ciel yang habis imut banget nangisnya jadi begitu... dan di chap 91, damnit! Yana-sensei bikin Sebastian ninggalin Ciel dan yang nemanin(+bikin) Ciel nangis itu finnian dkk! Fuuuuuuuucccccccccckkkkkkkk! Di saat seperti itu Sebastian justru nggak ada... hiks... author mo ngamuk berat sekarang... tapi author bisa apa? Cuman bisa nunggu chap selanjutnya... hhh... moga Ciel nggak semakin menderita lagi... oh iya, kemarin kalau nggak salah ada yang manggil author mbak ya? Hm, berarti kebanyakan readers ngira author cewek... Ehehe, author biasanya dipanggil mas loh – v –" yup, author itu seorang seme, ga cocok ya... hiks *pundung*

**Daikicchi-san**, ehehe, trima kasih atas pengertiannya *bow*

Ciel: Fufufu, aku sekarang adalah iblis, menculik pangeran antah berantah begitu bukan masalah besar *nyombong*, anda tidak tahu ya kalau saya bahkan bisa mengangkat batu seberat satu ton? Rahasianya? Berubah jadi demonlah! Kalau nggak kuat? Apa gunanya Sebastian? Oh? hmm... anda berani menawar berapa dulu?

Sebastian: Bocchan -_-" saya bukan barang,

Ciel: Sabodo amat :p

Hohoho, tenang, fic ini khusus komedi romantis jadi belum ada rencana bikin angst, wkwk

**Screamy-chan**, hehe, iya, author minta maap ya cepat banget *bow*

Ciel: Ehem, sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang selalu mengcouple'kan kami—

Sebastian: berubah jadi kucing?! Kemarilah kitty-kitty *motong omongan Ciel* *ngangkat kucing Screamy-chan dan Shiro* uwaaa! Lembutnya! Imutnya!

Ciel: Gyaaaaa! Bawa jauh-jauh! Hatchoooo! *bersin-bersin*

**Kuroneko-san**, Iyaaa! Makasih ya udah ngasih dukungan dan doanya, author ampir mati ngerjain soal T_T untung udah beres...

Btw, hohoho, ini saya update, ngomong-ngomong saya lagi pesta fic jadi selama beberapa hari bakal update dan buat fic baru ^v^b

Sebastian: kuro...neko?! anda juga kucing?! Kemarilah! *jongkok manggil kuroneko-san*

Ciel: kenapa—tchoo...! dishin—tchoo! Disini banyak kuch—kuch—iinggsh?! *alergi makin parah*

**Lele-san**, hoho, itu piring raksasa buatan author ama Sebas loh! Sebastian juga mau makan katanya,

Sebastian: bukan untuk saya, tapi untuk kucing-kucing saya *ngangkat shiro dkk*

Wohohoho! Jangan senewen Lele-san, itu adalah awal dari fluffnya looohh! Ngomong-ngomong tuh prof biarpun sinting merupakan prof yang dihormatin Sebas, hehe

Ciel: Apa?! Mau membakar kucing diseluruh dunia?! Oke, let's go *Megang obor*

Sebastian: *Smirk* kalian pikir saya akan tinggal diam? *aura kegelapan muncul*

Ciel: Kau pikir aku juga akan tinggal diam? *smirk*

Oke, makasih doanya :) doain saya lulus yak! Dan mari kita tinggalkan kedua demon itu -_-"

**Seidocamui-san**, waduh -v-" tiga chapter banyak banget Seidocamui-san... ganti jadi tiga fic baru ya? *nawar* salah satunya judulnya 'Ciel Hamil?!' loh, hahaha, itu parody gagal, hiks...

Wkwk, anda sepikir dengan saya, tapi ga mirip seratus persen sih... pokoknya seido-san baca deh! Author yakin seido-san pasti suka ;)

Iya, hiks, waktu itu author lagi galau jadi ficnya author singkat, gomen ya...

Sebastian: anda mau culik Young Master?! Tolong yang cepat ya, dan pastikan dia tidak bisa kabur, *devilish smile* *nyodorin Ciel*

Ciel: o.O" apa maksudnya ini Sebastian?! HOY! TURUNKAN AKUUUU!

**Review Only-chan**, makasih ya! Author beres udah UN nya jadi langsung mau bikin pesta fic, hehe, iya, itu gara-gara si Sebas sih T_T ada baca chap 91 manganya gak? Ukh, itu salah satu penyebab author marah...

'jess' itu tetap dibaca kayak tulisannya dan dipakai kalau di sekolah author itu kayak lagi jengkel tapi nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, bahasa di sekolah kami sih, hehe,

Wah, gitu ya? Author ga punya saudara dan cucu tertua jadi yang ada author yang gangguin ade-ade author yang kebetulan cewek semua. Tapi meski begitu author tetap paling sering kena marah T_T

Wah, iya! Itu author salah spasinya hiks... tks ya udah ngingatin! Entar author perbaiki, dan masalah istri, itu emang author sengaja...

Sebastian: Aku tidak mau dia jadi istriku -_-"

Ciel: Emang sapa yang mo jadi bini lu :p sok ganteng banget seh lo? Gue punya banyak calon istri dan suami diluar sana selain elu, *Ciel OOC* iya'kan? Entah kenapa tuh author selalu membuatku tersiksa, hhh... -_-"

**Dan terima kasih author ucapkan untuk yang memfav+follow,** **Sweetberry ak68-san**,** Vivii natsumeyuujin-san, queen siege-san, Teukieduckie-san, Aku No Meshitsukai-san**, **DiYunjae**-**San, guest-san, Kyuubi TheDemon-Fox-san, Alif Ryeosomnia-san, Hamamo Emi-san, dan para silent readers selamat menikmati! Dan terima kasih masih bersama author! :)**

Nah, selamat menikmati!

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Secrets Do...(?) & Red Chaos**

Ciel, Lizzy dan Alois segera menghambur keluar dari lift begitu sampai di lantai dasar. Saat itulah Ciel menyadari Grell sedang menonton drama picisan sambil mencengkram erat sapu tangan.

"Mbak Grell!" panggil Ciel sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hyaaaa! Apa sih Ciel! Ga tauk apah mbak lagi nonton pilem kushing kushing bao tae?!" protes Grell.

"Ayam sori mbak, tapi ini penting, mbak ada liat Michaelis lewat sini?" tanyanya sambil sedikit terengah-engah. Dibelakangnya Lizzy dan Alois sembunyi kayak anak itik sama induknya (Ciel) lantaran takut sama gigi Grell yang kayak kucing Chesire.

"Oh?! Kenapa? Kalian perang suami-istri lagi? Dih! Ga bosan apa—

"GRELL" kali ini Ciel memanggil nama Grell tanpa embel-embel dan penuh aura kematian.

"Oke, oke, tadi akuh lihat dia lari kesono," Nunjuk arah kiri gedung. Ciel mengangguk setuju lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan berjanji bakal memberi foto Sebastian shirtless.

"Oke! Lizzy, Alois, lebih baik kita berpencar, kalian ikuti Sebastian sementara aku ke arah lainnya," perintah Ciel pada kedua sahabatnya.

Tepat sebelum Ciel pergi Alois menahan pundak Ciel. "Kok kami yang mengikuti senior Michaelis?"

Ciel tersenyum kecut, "Kalau aku yang mengikutinya aku takut ia malah tambah marah,"

* * *

Sebastian berlari ke arah taman tempat dulu Shiro sering ia ajak main sebelum seekor kucing jantan berniat melamarnya. "Shirooo!" panggilnya depresi.

"Rooo~ rooo~ roooo~" ujar Undertaker di belakang Sebastian dan alhasil jadi mendapat jitakan maut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sebastian sambil berniat membunuh Undertaker.

"Menggemakan suaramu, khukhukhu—uuukkhh! Am—amppuuunn Edghhaarr!" ujar Undertaker ketika ia dicekik Edgar, lagi.

"Suara Sebastian lebih seksi tau! Jangan kau tiru-tiru!" protesnya.

Sebastian mendesah dan memijit keningnya lelah. Hari ini ia disibukan oleh sampel-sampel, pekerjaan yang menumpuk, oke ia mencintainya, ia'kan workaholic, tapi yang ia tak bisa terima adalah midnight chaos ini! Bisa-bisanya Ciel lalai membiarkan Shiro kabur?! Ia tidak tahu apa kalau Shiro itu banyak diincar kucing-kucing jantan buat dijadikan istri?!

Sebuah kepingan salju mendarat di hidung Sebastian. Ia mendongak dan mendapati salju mulai turun. Lama ia mengamati salju yang turun, mengabaikan Undertaker yang hampir mati digebuki Edgar.

_Salju... putih... Shiro... sigh..._ Sebastian mendesah. Salju hanya membuatnya semakin galau mengingat Shiro. _Ah... Shiro... sedang apa kau sekarang Shiro? Apa kau kedinginan sekarang? Atau kau telah menemukan kehangatan dari pria lain..._

* * *

Ciel: ... (-_-")

Author: ... et dah... horny sih horny mas! Jangan kucing dong jadi korban! *Pake ikat kepala Komisi Perlindungan Kucing)

Sebastian: *twitch* bukannya anda yang buat saya begitu disini HMM? *death glare*

Ciel: aku mau pergi saja...

Author: Akkhh! Ciel-samaaaa! Tunggguuu~!

* * *

Hujan salju makin lebat, Edgar dan Undertaker sudah berhenti berkelahi, mereka sudah mulai ikut membantu mencari tapi Shiro masih belum juga ditemukan. Sebastian memutuskan untuk mencari ke semak-semak saat ia melihat seorang gadis berkincir dua dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai pacar Claude berlari ke arahnya terengah-engah.

"Kalian? Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian bingung.

"MAAF SENIOR!" jerit mereka bersamaan. "Kami belum menemukan Shiro," ucap mereka dengan ekspresi hampir menangis.

Sebastian mendesah dan tersenyum kecut. "Tak apa, yang penting kita cari dulu,"

Alois sekali lagi meminta maaf. "Sebenarnya bukan Ciel yang lalai, kami saja yang menakuti Shiro... maaf senior!"

Sebastian terdiam. Duh, kalau dipikir ia memang keterlaluan tadi. Tidak seharusnya ia membuat Ciel ketakutan seperti itu. "Sigh... yasudahlah, semua sudah terjadi juga... sekarang yang penting menemukan Shiro... ngomong-ngomong mana Phantomhive?"

"Ah!" Lizzy memekik. "Sekarang sudah mulai hujan salju?! Gawat! Ciel tadi tidak pakai jaket! Duh! Bagaimana ini Alois! Jangan-jangan asmanya bisa kambuh lagi!"

Sebastian menepuk keningnya frustasi. Sudah Shiro belum ketemu, sekarang muncul masalah baru yaitu kemungkinan Ciel terserang asma di malam sedingin ini. Sebastian memanggil Undertaker dan Edgar yang tak jauh darinya. Sebastian kemudian menanyakan ke arah mana Ciel pergi. begitu mendengar Ciel punya penyakit asma ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Aku akan mencari ke arah berlawanan. Hubungi kalau kalian menemukan Shiro," pintanya yang langsung diiyakan Undertaker dan Edgar.

* * *

Ciel menggosok kedua lengannya berkali-kali. Berusaha menghilangkan dingin yang menerjang. _Ukh! Stupid weather... stupid snow... stupid shiro... stupid cat's lover Michaelis!_ Gerutu Ciel. Ia teringat kembali saat Sebastian menatapnya dingin serta menusuk, tatapan itu membuat Ciel merasa ketakutan dan bersalah. Dan inilah akibatnya sekarang, ia keluar dengan panik sampai lupa membawa jaket ataupun sweater.

"Shirooo!" panggilnya sambil sesekali menggosok telapak tangan lalu meniupnya. Suaranya bergetar heboh dan giginya bergemelutukan.

Sekali lagi Ciel teringat wajah dingin Sebastian, sesuatu yang hangat memaksa keluar dari matanya. Ia segera menggeleng, tak mengizinkan sesuatu itu keluar dari kedua matanya yang indah. "Michaelis bodoh..." gumamnya sambil menggosok mata lalu kembali mencari.

Sebastian berlari ke arah Ciel mencari sesuai petunjuk Alois. Ia memutar pandangan ke sudut-sudut pertokoan, siapa tahu Ciel meringkuk disitu. Ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan hiena para wanita yang ia lalui kecuali berhenti sejenak untuk mengelus kucing.

Sebastian menyempatkan diri bertanya pada seorang wanita tua tentang seorang pemuda tanggung berambut biru keabuan, untung wanita itu ternyata melihat Ciel dan menunjuk bahwa Ciel pergi ke arah sungai.

Sebastian berlari ke arah pinggir sungai, di depannya dekat lampu jalan ia melihat sosok Ciel yang sedang menggosok lengan sambil memanggil Shiro. Tanpa sadar Sebastian mendesah lega. Ia segera membuka hugo bossnya, berlari ke arah Ciel lalu memasangkan itu ke pundak Ciel.

Ciel terkejut ketika sebuah jaket hangat membalut pundaknya. Ia memegangi kedua ujung jaket itu lalu menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Sebastian tengah menatapnya. Nafas Sebastian terdengar tak beraturan. Sesuatu berdesir di hati Ciel.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?! Kenapa keluar tanpa jaket?!" sembur sebastian.

(-_-) Ciel langsung memasang wajah datar. _What the hell, tadi pasti karena efek dingin... orang ini tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa..._

"Semua salahmu... seandainya kau berkata jujur'kan kita bisa bicara tanpa emosi," Sebastian kembali bicara.

_Twitch_! Ciel merasa darah mulai menguasai tubuh dan bahkan naik ke kepala. "Salahku? Kau bilang, SALAHKU?! Siapa yang sampai memukul tembok hah?!"

"Tapi kau duluan yang berbohong!"

"Aku tidak mungkin'kan menyalahkan temanku! Bisa pingsan mereka kalau kau begitukan!"

"Ketidakjujuranmu membuat semua jadi runyam!"

"Jujur atau tidak tak ada gunanya'kan?! Kau—uhukk!" Ciel memegangi dadanya yang mulai sesak.

Sebastian mendesah. Cuaca semakin dingin dan hugo bossnya itu diragukan dapat melindungi Ciel lebih lama dari asma. Bukannya dia perduli, masalahnya kalau Ciel mati karna asma, dia'kan satu-satunya yang ada di dekat Ciel dan bisa jadi tertuduh. Kalau Ciel mati, dia lebih memilih menenggelamkan Ciel ke sungai dengan batu saja. Kejam -_-"

Diliriknya Ciel dan mendapati bibir Ciel memucat dan tangannya gemetaran. Segera ia menarik tangan Ciel lalu melingkupi dengan tangan besarnya (bukan hal yang susah mengingat tangan Ciel jauh lebih mungil) dan meniupnya dengan nafas hangat milik Sebastian. Ciel ingin protes tapi batal karena kehangatan yang ia rasakan.

Lumayan lama Sebastian menggenggam kedua tangan Ciel dan menghangatkannya. Ciel merasa darah mulai kembali ke tangannya. Batuk dari bibir mungilnya menyadarkan Sebastian bahwa tindakan ini percuma.

"Tsk! Ayo pulang dulu!" ucapnya sambil menghubungi Edgar, meminta mereka semua kembali ke apartement.

* * *

Di apartement Sebastian segera menghangatkan Ciel dengan memberinya selimut tebal tiga lapis. Edgar dan yang lain datang belakangan. Alois juga segera mencari obat dan inhaler Ciel. Takut asmanya kambuh.

Edgar memandang Ciel yang sedang bergemelutukan dan terbatuk di dalam buntelan selimut. "Tsk, kau ini menyusahkan Sebastian saja," gerutunya. "Kalau cemburu dengan kucingnya bukan begitu cara merebut perhatian Sebastian,"

Ciel mendeath glare Edgar. "K—kau saja yang kegatelan dengan tiang listrik itu!" ucapnya sambil gemetaran karena dingin. Alois dan Lizzy membawakannya susu hangat.

"Tiang listrik?! Beraninya kau menghina Sebastian?!"

Ciel dan Edgar saling mendeath glare. Undertaker langsung berdiri di tengah-tengah, "Sudah-sudah, kalian ini, daripada berebutan Sebastian mending kalian dengarkan guyonan terbaruku! Khukhukhu!"

"Nggak butuh!" ucap Ciel dan Edgar tanpa memutus kilatan permusuhan.

Undertaker langsung pundung di pojokan dan di puk-puk oleh Alois.

Sebastian menggerutu jengkel. Kembali ke apartement suasana menjadi panas, tapi hatinya masih dingin... "Shiro..."

"Meooooowwww~"

Serempak semua kepala menoleh ke arah asal suara. Sesuatu putih-putih muncul dari sudut antara mesin cuci dan tempat cuci piring. Mata Sebastian membelalak bahagia sementara Ciel mundur menjauh.

"SHIROOOO!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Lizzy bingung. "Seingatku dia menghilang keluar deh?"

"Plus kita sudah mencari dia keliling rumah," tambah Alois.

"Ah iya," Sebastian menepuk kepalan tangan ke telapak. "Aku baru ingat, Shiro punya pintu rahasia ke ruangan tersembunyi tempat ia menyembunyikan diri dari orang asing..."

Ciel terbelalak mendengar penuturan Sebastian. Jadi... selama ini... apa gunanya mereka semalaman mencari Shiro?! Ia bahkan sempat bertengkar hebat dengan Sebastian!

Sebastian, Alois, Undertaker, Edgar, dan Lizzy dapat merasakan aura kematian yang meliputi Ciel. Aura kegelapan yang membuat semua meneguk dengan susah payah.

"Jadi... selama ini... kau hanya diliputi kepanikan bodoh..." ujar Ciel penuh penekanan. Tiba-tiba nada suaranya kembali normal. tak ada lagi gemeletuk kedinginan.

"We—well... itu salahmu juga yang membiarkan Shiro!" Sebastian mencoba membela diri.

Sayangnya hal itu justru membuat Ciel semakin ingin membunuhnya. "Aku sambil terluka begini mencarinya semalaman... TAK ADA MAKANAN SELAMA SEMINGGU!" putus Ciel lalu membanting pintu kamar.

Sebastian seakan tersadar langsung mengejar Ciel ke pintu kamar dan menggedornya berkali-kali. "He—hey! Kau tak bisa begitu! Lalu aku makan apa?!"

"MAKAN SAJA DILUAR SANAAAA!" teriak Ciel dari dalam.

"MANA BISA BEGITU! PERJANJIANNYA'KAN KAU YANG MASAK!"

"MAKAN TUH PERJANJIAN!"

"O—oi! Aku minta maaf! Mana kuingat! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dia lompat keluar!"

"HARUSNYA KAU CEK DULU 'SECRET DOOR' ITU!"

Undertaker menawarkan popcorn ke Alois dan Edgar sementara Lizzy sudah duduk menikmati susu coklatnya yang entah didapat dari mana. Mereka berempat duduk lesehan menonton pertengkaran suami-istri di hadapan mereka itu.

"Mau popcorn?" tawar Undertaker. Alois dan Edgar menggeleng. Mereka masih jawdrop menonton Sebastian yang seperti suami yang dikunci diluar rumah memohon-mohon pada Ciel sementara Ciel mengamuk di dalam kamar layaknya istri yang ngambek.

"Mau hotdog?" tawar Undertaker lagi. Sekali lagi Alois dan Edgar menggeleng.

"Mau steak?"

"HOY! KAU INI JUALAN APA?! DARI MANA KAU DAPAT MAKANAN ITU?!" tanya Edgar jengkel diganggu menonton drama yang sedang ramai.

"Aku mau setek!"

"Itu steak Alois..." Elizabeth membenarkan kesalahan Alois.

"Khukhukhu... kulkas disana nganggur... Sebastian saja yang bodoh! Khukhukhu! Di dalam banyak makanan enak lohhh!" jawab Undertaker menunjuk lemari pendingin yang terbuka lebar.

"Whoaaaa! Ada ayam goreng?" tanya Edgar kemudian.

"Ada." Kemudian ia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "Sebuah, dua singgit!"

"WUUOOOII! Kenapa kau jadi ma'il?!" tanya Edgar bingung.

"Oh? Dua singgit! Aku punyelah!" ujar Alois dengan logat malaysia lalu mengeluarkan mata uang malaysia.

"Heee? Dari mana kau dapat?" tanya Lizzy dan Edgar bersamaan. Sementara itu Undertaker mengambil ayam goreng yang ada di lemari pendingin untuk Alois soalnya Alois sudah bayar.

"Hmph! Tak cakap lah kau!" jawab Alois sok dan langsung digetok Edgar.

Keempat orang itu mulai ramai sendiri ketika tiba-tiba aura kematian melingkupi mereka. Pelan-pelan keempat orang itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Jadi... sementara kami bertengkar... kalian malah mengobrak-abrik makanan kami..." suara Sebastian di double oleh suara Ciel. Aura kematian menjadi dua kali lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

"AMPUN DJJJJ!"

Dan malam itu terjadilah pembunuhan Alois, Lizzy, Edgar dan Undertaker. Pelakunya adalah pasangan suami-istri Sebas-Ciel. Diduga motif pembunuhan lantaran dendam pribadi ditambah kelakuan tak sopan dari para korban.

* * *

Hari ini hari minggu yang tenang. Sebastian tak ada jadwal mengajar ataupun pemotretan. Disisi lain, Ciel juga tak ada jadwal kuliah. Semenjak kejadian pembunuhan dua minggu yang lalu, baik Sebastian maupun Ciel berjanji tak akan membawa sahabat mereka ke apartement lagi. Bisa ludes simpanan makanan mereka selama seminggu!

Mereka menghabiskan hari minggu dengan bermalas-malasan setelah paginya Ciel memaksa untuk melakukan bedah rumah.

Sebastian berbaring telungkup di atas sofa sambil memukul pinggangnya yang sakit. Kenapa? Karena Ciel memaksanya mengangkat banyak perabotan kesana kemari.

_flashback ke tadi pagi..._

"_Ini ditaruh disini ya," ujar Sebastian meletakan penyaring udara di sudut ruangan._

_Ciel menoleh, menyentuh dagunya dengan gaya seakan berpikir. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "No, pindah kesana..."_

_Sebastian mendengus tapi tetap menurut. Tentu saja nurut! Mau dia tak diberi makan Ciel selama seminggu lagi? Iya, benar. Ciel serius saat mengatakan tak ada makanan selama seminggu. Alhasil, seminggu penuh mau tak mau Sebastian harus makan diluar._

"_Disini?" tanya Sebastian sambil menahan kejengkelan bulat-bulat._

_Ciel menoleh lagi, memegang dagunya lagi, lalu menggeleng, lagi. "No, mungkin agak sedikit kesitu..." ia menunjuk ke arah tengah._

_Sebastian kembali mendengus tapi tetap menurut, lagi. Ia mendorong pelan penyaring udara itu sambil berpikir dalam hati, betapa pemuda pendek itu dengan mudah bisa memerintahnya yang notabene model terkenal dan sekaligus calon pemegang sema cumlaude. Belum lagi fakta bahwa ia adalah senior Ciel. Tapi apa daya, hukum rimba berlaku disini._

"_Disini?!" Kali ini Sebastian bertanya penuh emosi._

_Ciel mengerutkan keningnya. "Kurasa ia lebih baik kembali ke posisi awal," ucapnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan urasannya sendiri. Sebastian langsung membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke penyaring udara._

* * *

Sebastian: Ukh... apa-apaan ini -_-" watashi wa bocchan... dia memang menyebalkan tapi tidak semenyebalkan sekar—

Ciel: *death glare* aku menyebalkan ya? *devil smile appear*

Sebastian: *gulp!* e—e... ano... um, *speechless*

Ciel: Fine. Jangan bicara atau muncul di hadapanku selama seminggu!

Sebastian: eh? Benarkah? *siap-siap nari hula-hula*

Ciel: Jadi kau sesenang itu huh? *devil smile part 2 appear* huft... Goodbye Sebastian... author, let's go.

Author: Yes my lord! *akhirnyaaaa TvT b*

Sebastian: *freeze* tunggu... sakit hati apa ini?

* * *

Selesai dengan penyaring udara, Ciel menyuruhnya menyiram tanaman dan memindahkan sofa. Untung saja ia tak menyuruh Sebastian menyapu atau mengepel. Ciel tak mau mengulang kebodohan yang sama. Ia ingat saat ia minggu lalu menyuruh Sebastian mengepel dan mengakibatkan Ciel meluncur indah di lantai putih berair dan berakhir pada pintu serta jidat yang memerah.

Saat Sebastian sedang mengurut pinggangnya bak kakek-kakek berumur ratusan tahun, Ciel menghampirinya lalu meletakan black pudding dan secangkir black coffee kesukaan Sebastian. Itu adalah ucapan terima kasih Ciel tapi tentu saja ia tak akan mengucapkannya nyaring-nyaring. Sebastian memandang snacknya dengan mata berbinar ketika ia mendengar pintu diketuk. Malas-malasan ia menghampiri pintu.

Begitu pintu dibuka, mata Sebastian hampir buta akibat melihat seorang wanita berpakaian serba merah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia sampai bergumam 'SILAU MEEEENN!' dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan kiri.

Ciel yang jengkel melihat keanehan Sebastian memutuskan menyusul dan langsung terlonjak ketika...

"CIEEEELLL! BIBI KANGEEEEEENN!" ujar wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba merah itu.

"Bi—bi An—n... se—saaakkkhhh!" Ciel berusaha setengah mati melepaskan diri.

Sebastian sendiri nempel di pintu setelah didorong bibinya Ciel dengan kekuatan hidrolik.

* * *

"Hooo~ apartement kalian bagus... juga bersih... syukurlah... hehe, Ciel tidak merepotkanmu'kan?" tanya sang bibi ketika mereka sudah duduk santai bertiga di meja makan. Why? Bibinya datang langsung minta makan.

Sebastian tersenyum manis, "Tidak kok Ma'am. Phantomhive anak baik,"

Ciel memutar matanya jengah melihat Sebastian bersikap manis. Ia meletakan tiga piring scone di meja makan lalu ikut duduk.

"Oh, how nice of you Michaelis?" Ciel tersenyum ke arah Sebastian.

beberapa saat kedua orang itu tersenyum beracun satu sama lain. tak sadar bahwa bibi Ciel menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut dan bibir yang tertarik ke arah bawah.

"Michaelis? Phantomhive?" ulang bibinya yang membuat baik Ciel maupun Sebastian mengerutkan dahi. "Kalian yakin kalian roommate?"

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Sebastian sopan.

"Tentu saja bi," gerutu Ciel. Perasaan tak enak menggelayut di dadanya.

"Kalian'kan roommate! Harusnya kalian belajar memanggil nama depan satu sama lain! Ayo! Coba! Ciel! Kau panggil nama depan Sebastian!" perintah Madam Red yang seenaknya langsung menyebut nama depan Sebastian.

Wajah Ciel berubah merah padam. Selama ini ia terbiasa memanggil Sebastian dengan nama belakangnya, disuruh tiba-tiba memanggil nama depan'kan malu! Tidak! Ia tidak bisa! Lagi pula apa-apaan bibinya ini! Ikut campur rumah tangga orang saja—eh... maksudnya err... pertemanan orang saja.

"CIEL..." panggil bibinya horror. Tak lama terdengar hela nafas dari sang bibi. "Dih! Kau ini! Memanggil nama depan saja seperti disuruh membuka baju!" gerutu bibinya.

Ciel tersentak, wajahnya semakin merah padam dan Sebastian menyadari itu. Mati-matian dia berusaha menahan tawa lepas dari bibirnya. Ciel mendeath glare Sebastian tapi malah membuat bahu Sebastian makin berguncang.

"Ck! Coba! Kau duluan Sebastian!" perintah Madam Red lagi.

"Tentu saja, ini bukan hal yang susah'kan, CIEL?" Sebastian menyebut nama Ciel dengan suaranya yang deep-low-and-sexy. Membuat Madam Red merem melek mendengarnya.

Ciel di sisi lain berubah jadi kepiting rebus. Ini memalukan! Ini adalah saat paling memalukan dalam hidupnya! Perasaan, saat dulu Sebastian memanggil nama depannya di cafe, ia biasa saja... tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya jantung Ciel hampir meledak?!

Sebastian sendiri tak bisa memungkiri, ada yang lain rasanya saat ia memanggil nama depan Ciel. Sesuatu yang aneh tapi rasanya tepat. Apa ya? Padahal dulu saat ia memanggil nama depan Ciel di cafe, rasanya tidak seperti ini. Seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu menjalari perutnya.

Sebastian dan Ciel hanya bisa sampai pada satu kesimpulan... bahwa... Sebastian menemukan cara baru untuk menggoda Ciel...

* * *

Readers: WHOOOTTT?! Harusnya kan mereka sadar bahwa mulai tumbuh bunga-bunga cinta!

Author: Bweeekk! Biarin... mereka bedua biarkan saja lola dulu, huahahahahaa!

Readers: *KRETEK! KRETEK!*

Author *glek!*

* * *

"Se—seb—seb—

"AAKKKHHH!"

Baru saja Ciel ingin menyebut nama Sebastian tiba-tiba suara bibinya memotong. Serempak Ciel dan Sebastian menoleh ke arah bibinya dan mendapati bibinya ngompol di celana.

"Bi... kalau kebelet pipis WC ada disana," tunjuk Ciel sambil sweatdrop.

"Anak sialan! Sejak kapan bibimu yang elite ini ngompol di celana?! Air ketubanku pecaaaahh! Aku akan melahirkaaaaaaaannn!"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!" teriak Ciel dan Sebastian bersamaan.

"Uwaaaa! Bagaimana ini Michaelis?!" tanya Ciel panik.

Beruntunglah Ciel bahwa semenya(ditonjok Ciel) itu adalah orang yang bisa berpikir rasional di saat seperti ini. "Tenang. Aku ambil kunci mobil, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Dengan penuh perjuangan Ciel dan Sebastian menurunkan Madam Red ke lantai dasar. Parahnya Madam Red dan Grell sempat berdadah ria karena merasa menemukan teman sejiwa sepenanggungan (suka merah maksudnya).

Di mobil Sebastian duduk di kursi pengemudi (ya iyalah!) sementara Ciel menemani bibinya di belakang. Tangan Ciel mencengkram atau lebih tepatnya dicengkram bibinya erat sambil berhuft menahan sakit sementara Sebastian berusaha fokus menyetir. Awalnya mereka tenggelam dalam suasana mencekam. Madam Red berkeringat dingin dengan nafas tak teratur, Ciel juga berkeringat dingin panik, sementara Sebastian berubah menjadi pembalap jalanan sampai tiba-tiba...

"SE—sebastian! Cephaaaatttt!" ujar Madam Red sambil menjambak rambut Sebastian.

"Aduh!" Otomatis konsentrasi Sebastian kacau begitu rambut indahnya dijambak. Hampir saja ia menabrak anjing yang menyebrang—oh tunggu, Sebastian tadi memang sengaja.

"Uwaaaa! Bibi! Kau ingin kita mati?!" tanya Ciel yang malah panik.

"Sa—sabaaarrr!" ucap Sebastian dengan kepala pening dan konsentrasi yang terbagi antara mengontrol setir dan berusaha menahan kesabaran.

Kepala Sebastian terangguk-angguk membentur sandaran kepala karena ditarik-tarik Madam Red membabi buta.

"AAARGGGHHH! Aku tak kuaatthh Cieeeeell!" ujar Bibinya.

Segera Ciel memposisikan bibinya agar tidur terlentang (dengan tangan masih menjambak rambut Sebastian) sementara ia menghadap bibinya. "Oke, huft," Ciel berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kau bisa Ciel. Kau pasti bisa. Ini hanya melahirkan... ini. Hanya... MELAHIRKAN?! Se—sebastiaaaaann! Aku harus apaaaaa?!" untuk pertama kalinya Ciel memanggil Sebastian... di waktu yang tidak tepat -.-

"Kkhh! Kau—kau pasti bisa Ciel! Kau harus bantu mengatur nafas! Lalu rentangkan kakinya!" jelas Sebastian mulai sakit kepala.

"DIA BIBIKUUUUU!" protes Ciel.

"INI SUDAH BUKAN MASALAH PEREMPUAN DAN LAKI-LAKI! INI MASALAH NYAWA! Parahnya lagi, INI DUA NYAWA!" bentak Sebastian.

"CIEEEEELLL AKU TAK KUAAATTTT! AKU MAU MATIIII! Tapi aku mau mati pakai baju merah ya," bibinya mengingatkan disela rintihannya yang berhasil membuat Ciel dan Sebastian sweatdrop.

Sebastian berusaha fokus menyelip mobil dan menjadi juara satu F1 sementara, di satu sisi, Ciel frustasi membantu Madam Red. Madam Red? Mencari-cari BBnya dan mengupdate status,

'**Mau melahirkan. Diantar Sebastian Michaelis lhooo!'**

"Ta—tarik nafas! Keluarkan..." ujar Ciel setelah menenangkan diri... "Arrrgghhh! Aku ini calon apoteker! Bukan bidaaaaannn!" tapi gagal -_-"

"Arrrgghhh! Cieeeeelll! Sakit sekali! Keluarkaaaaann! Bunuh saja! Bunuuuuhh!" jerit bibinya frustasi.

Ciel berusaha menenangkan diri tapi tetap gemetaran. Dia berusaha membantu proses persalinan Madam Red bermodalkan insting. Benar. Insting. Ia berusaha menenangkan bibinya.

"Tenang Madam! Tarik nafas, keluarkan, dorroooonggg!" ujar Ciel memberi semangat.

Madam Red menuruti perintah Ciel. Berkali-kali Madam Red menarik-mengeluarkan nafas lalu mengendan. Tak lupa adegan menjambak rambut Sebastian yang masih terjadi.

"Ssu—sudah mau sampai!" ujar Sebastian sambil memasuki halaman rumah sakit. "Sialaaaann! Author kampreeettt! Kurang ajar lo! Kenapa bikin halaman rumah sakit seluas ini?!" sumpah Sebastian pada author. Author keep silent. Hahahha!

"Su—sudah mau keluar! Kepalanya! Se—sebastian! Kepalanya...!" ujar Ciel hampir pingsan melihat proses kelahiran di depan mata yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ber—aaadaawww! Bertahanlah Cielll! Kau pasti bisa!"

"Aa—aku tidak bisaaa!"

"Kau pasti bisaaaa!"

"Aku APOTEKER! BUKAN BIDAAAAAANNN!"

"Kau pasti bisaaaaaa!"

"Wuuuuooooiiii! Harusnya... hossh... hoshh... kahliaan... menyemangatihkuuuuhh!" gerutu Madam Red.

Sebastian dan Ciel seakan ter'snap'. "Oh iya! Okeee! Madaaaam! Dorrrooooonggg!" ujar Ciel sambil dengan tangan gemetar menyambut kepala sang bayi.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" ujar Madam Red dan Sebastian bersamaan. Sebastian? Iya, dia kesakitan karna jambakan madam red makin kenceng... -.-

"Akh! Itu dia entrance!" ujar Sebastian.

Di saat bersamaan terdengar suara 'poop!'

"Oeeeekkkk! Oooeeeekkk!" suara bayipun terdengar.

"Sudah lahhiiiirrr!" jerit Ciel kesenangan. Bertepatan dengan Sebastian yang keluar dari mobil. Saat itu ranjang dorong sudah menunggu. Segera para perawat mengangkat Madam Red sementara yang lain menyambut bayi yang masih tersambung dengan Madam Red melalui ari-ari bayi.

"Ci-ciel... handphoneku..." ujar Madam Red lemah, menahan kereta di dorong lebih jauh.

Ciel segera menyerahkan handphone Madam Red. "Kau ingin menghubungi suamimu ya?" ujar Ciel sedikit tersentuh.

"Tidak. Aku ingin update status," ujarnya santai. Seakan dia tidak habis melahirkan.

GUBRAAAAAKSSSS!

"Se—sebastian... aku membantu orang melahirkan..." ujar Ciel masih setengah sadar sepeninggal Madam Red. Mereka sudah menghubungi paman Ciel dan memberitahu dimana Madam Red dirawat.

Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Iya... kau hebat," pujinya tulus sambil mengelus kepala Ciel lembut.

Ciel menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sebastian. "Ha... ha... ha... aku membantu orang me—lahirkan"

Ciel oleng, kakinya tak sanggup lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Untung Sebastian ada disebelah Ciel dan segera menyambutnya. Beberapa kali Sebastian berkedip. Meyakinkan diri bahwa Ciel ternyata pingsan. Senyum kecil berhasil kabur dari bibir sexy Sebastian.

"Kau sudah berjuang," ujarnya tersenyum lembut lalu mengangkat Ciel ala bridal style ke dalam mobil.

Beberapa perawat menawarkan Sebastian agar Ciel dirawat di rumah sakit tapi Sebastian menolak halus dan menambahinya dengan senyum manis. Otomatis, para perawat itu hanya bisa ngiler melihat senyum dewa Sebastian.

~TBC~

* * *

Sebastian: Um... konbawa minna-san, *smile* maaf karna hanya saya yang menemani di akhir stage... author kita masih marah karna saya melayani orang selain bocchan... hhh *mijit kening* padahal semua itu supaya saya bisa mengobati bocchan... bocchan... *ngayal*

Readers: Um... Sebastian?

Sebastian: Ah! Gomennasai... dan bocchan juga meminta saya tidak boleh bicara dengannya... *sigh* shiro... kenapa kau tidak berbulu biru keabuan? *elus-elus Shiro tapi matanya kosong*

Readers: Uhh... -_-" (padahal tadi kesenangan sendiri bisa jauh dari Ciel...)


End file.
